The Way I Am
by Sophia Jolie
Summary: Sophia isn't like everyone else, she has lived for the past 75 years unchanged by time. See what happens when her world collides with the Cullen's and as her passion and love for Jasper grows. Note: Sophia is NOT a vampire.Based on Twilight
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful Nightmare

**Authors Note: All Twilight characters, settings, etc. are owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Sophia Beaulieu is alllll mine ****J This first chapter is just an intro into Sophia's world. Don't worry, those characters that you have all come to know and love will make their appearance in the next chapter. This is my first FanFiction story, I'm excited to share my story with you and hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

Chapter 1:

What was taking so long??? You'd figure that there wouldn't be this many people in a Seven Eleven this late at night. Especially in a small town like Winthrop, WA. I looked at the clock again, 3:13 a.m. My stomach growled and I looked down at the bag of chips I held in my hand. Do you think they'd mind too much if I just tore this open and started eating it now? Probably, I sighed and decided to just suck it up.

The man behind me cleared his throat, again. He's been doing that every minute since he stepped in line. Is he trying to get my attention? God I hated public places. Years ago I had tried to just disconnect myself from society entirely but had failed miserably. There was just no possible way I could avoid the whole world. Finally, the man behind me spoke up,

"Um, excuse me…"

I turned around to face him. He must've been in his early 30's medium build about 6'2", not too bad looking. He wore his dark brown hair in a way that said "_I'm way too cool to even consider using a brush in the morning" . _You know the do. I however know exactly how much time he spent making sure every strand was perfectly out of place. He hadn't even looked me in the eyes yet, he was too busy checking out the rest of me. Way to make me feel uncomfortable guy.

Suddenly the tunic length black tube top and dark blue skinny jeans I was wearing felt like hardly anything at all .My cheeks felt hot, I must be blushing like crazy. If he only knew not to waste his time. This is exactly why I didn't want to stop, especially this late at night. I thought I'd be use to this by now. It happens so much, I never quite understood it myself. I know I'm not like them, I really wish I knew exactly WHAT I was, but that's still something I'm trying to figure out. I've always tried to wear my hair the same way. In long, thick dark brown waves to the middle of my back. Although, I did attempt to put my hair in finger waves back when that was popular. I'd like to think my little slip up there was due to the fact that, that's when my life as I know it NOW began. I've smartened up since then. All these years I haven't changed a bit. I've always been 5' 7", 121 pounds (exactly, always). My skin as always been smooth and flawless, except for the two scars running down my back. But, no one has ever seen those and I have no idea where I got them from.

It's not everyday you wake up in 1935 not knowing who you are, or where you're from. Luckily it didn't take me long to realize I was different. I woke up in a small one room apartment on 142 East 18th Street in New York City, with just a trunk full of possessions that I assumed were mine. Among the valuables in the trunk was a tin can full of money, which in that day was more than an American made in 3 years time. So, I kept to myself leaving my apartment only when absolutely necessary . 1935 wasn't exactly an ideal time to start a life in. The Nazi's had just rejected the treaty of Versailles and introduced compulsory military service. They enacted laws against the Jewish people to prevent what they called "Racial Pollution" and at the same time, started a breeding program to produce an Aryan Super Race. Horrible. Not to mention the United States was right in the middle of the Great Depression. Why couldn't I wake up in the 80's…big hair, neon colors, and punk rock.

My body type fits in better with today's society than it did when I "woke up". How I wished to have hips like Bettie Page! These days girls were looking at ME with envy. Strange. I didn't pry, but sometimes I caught glimpses of their thoughts "_Beautiful, perfect, radiant, bitch" _. I always liked that last one. But, I never understood how someone could automatically be a bitch because they're considered good looking. These people confused me so much!

My face has remained the same milky complexion, easily blushed cheeks. Full lips, perky nose. It was always my eyes that got people. And now this man decided to finally meet them, he lost his breath and thankfully whatever cool façade he was trying to attempt. He opened his mouth but the only thing that managed to come out was a small squeak,

I smiled wide "Is there something you needed to ask me?"

He just stood there staring so I started to turn back around when he blurted out, "Your eyes…I've never seen anyone with such green eyes."

I smiled again and laughed, "They're actually colored contacts."

He smiled back then and seemed convinced, so I turned back around and stepped up to the counter. Finally! I could've wait to tear into this food! The sales girl rang up my chips and the candy bar I threw in last minute and took my credit card. After the card went through she handed it back with a smile,

"Thank you Miss Beaulieu, have a good night!"

I returned her smile while I put my card back in my wallet, " It's Sophia, you have a great night as well, " I quickly looked at her name tag, "Melissa".

I quickly left the store, the sooner I'm alone again the better. The night was absolutely beautiful, 72 degrees with the smell of summer in the air. Maybe I'll stay here for a couple of days. I had been driving aimlessly for 3 days now and I was exhausted. The last place I'd been was Providence, RI. I found a few bars who were willing to pay me to sing a few nights and do what I loved, then I moved on. It's what I've always done once I decided hiding out in my apartment wasn't going to cut it without some sort of income. That's when I decided to ditch the apartment and live on the road. That way I wouldn't have to make any close friends, since I was never in one place for very long.

I walked up to my car and dug my keys out of my purse. My car was my pride and joy, I figured as much time as I spent driving around and pretty much living of out my car I might as well indulge. The 63' Lincoln Convertible glimmered under the lights of the parking lot. It had suicide doors, black on black paint, thick white walls. God I loved this car.

I was about to put the key into the lock when I noticed the girl sitting in the car next to mine. She was looking down at her phone while her fingers quickly moved over the keys, her face lit up from the phone's light. I'm glad I'm not the only loner out tonight, although at least she has someone to talk to. I didn't own a phone, I figured it'd be pointless since I have absolutely no one to talk to. Most times it doesn't bother me, but there have been nights when I've cried myself to sleep desperate from some kind of human interaction. That's when my chest started to tightened, was this really going to happen now?! I felt my body temperature rise and my body start to shake. Then everything came to me all at once,

I saw her arguing with an older man, I FELT it when he reached out and hit her hard across the face. It was a boyfriend, no, ex-boyfriend now. I saw everything that happened after that, her getting close with an old guy friend. The time they spent together, the way he made her feel. That must be who she's texting now. Yes. It is. I saw her ex-boyfriend watching from afar the days following her new relationship. His anger and jealousy building until it was full blown rage. A man hiding that he has done much, MUCH more than just hit women. I saw her leaving here and going home. Walking into her dark house thinking nothing out of the ordinary, and him stepping out of the shadows. The light shinning off the knife he held in his hand, and then I FELT it. The pain as he drove the knife into her chest once, twice, three times. Over and over and over…

I finally snapped out of it. My face was wet from tears, and the girl in the car was looking at me now instead of her phone. She rolled down her window,

"Holy shit! Are you ok?! You were screaming!"

I looked down at my shaking hands, then back up at her. "Don't go home".

Confusion swept over her face, "What? Why? Do I know you?"

I quickly leaned forward and grabbed her hands. She jumped back, but then held on as the visions surged from me to her.

I showed her what I saw making sure to not leave out any details, then pulled my hands away. She just sat there, her face white as a sheet. Did she see? Say something! I couldn't take it anymore, I reached in and gently shook her,

"Did you see? Please tell me you saw it!"

Her eyes slowly moved to meet mine, she was crying.

"I saw. I saw everything. Who the hell are you??!!"

I shook my head and started moving towards the drivers side door of my car,

"I'm sorry. It doesn't matter. Just don't go home."

I opened the door and dropped into the seat. I didn't want her asking anymore questions. I started the car and sped out of the parking lot hoping she'd end up listening to me.

The Following Night:

After I left the girl in the parking lot last night I made the decision to actually stop at a Motel to get some rest. I couldn't sleep in my car tonight. I felt physically and emotionally drained. The "visions" ,if you want to call them that, always drained me. It feels like with each vision I've left a piece of myself behind. Soon I'd be nothing. It had been a week since I'd last had one. Most of the time they're not so bad, and I've had some absolutely pointless ones. I've seen glimpses of women who lock their keys in their car, men who get caught cheating or have their porn stash discovered. Kids who misplace their favorite toys. I keep these to myself. No sense in people asking too many questions, especially the cheaters. If you're cheating then you really deserve to get caught. I never understood love or lust, maybe it's just because I have never experienced it myself.

Then there's the bad ones. The ones in which I don't know what to do. I've always tried to help them out, until one night in Denver I was playing a show and caught a glimpse of one of the younger girls sitting over at the bar. She was sitting with three other girls, all in their early twenties. She must've been on her six or seventh drink, I could just SMELL the drunk on her. She was just lighting up a cigarette when I saw it. Only three years from now she'd be diagnosed with lung cancer. I saw her suffering, and her families pain as they bury her at the young age of 25. When I went over to her and told her all I got was a slap in the face and threats of more bodily harm. After that night, I decided I'd try to steer clear of situations like that.

Sleeping in a bed last night never really ended up helping. I had the dreams again…the ones I've had for as long as I can remember. I can never remember exactly what the dreams are about, but I will never forget the faces I see in them. The most beautiful faces I've ever seen. There's nine of them all together. Even though the dreams usually fade by midmorning I can still see their eyes, their gorgeous golden eyes.

I keep thinking someday I'll figure out why I've always had these dreams. I feel like I'm suppose to be with these people, like they're my family. But, I've never had a family or anyone who was just more than a acquaintance so I don't know why I feel so strongly that one would just happen to fall right into my lap.

Tonight would be the last night I spent in Winthrop. I found a bar called Three Fingered Jacks Saloon, and thought it sounded interesting enough to stop in for a drink before I said goodbye to this town forever. I sat by myself in a booth at the back of the bar, but still close enough to see the TV. The nightly news was coming on and I wanted to make sure there was no mention of some late night murder.

The waitress came over to me with a smile,

"What can I get for you?"

I smiled back, "Scotch on the rocks please"

She gave me a strange look, I guessed my drink of choice wasn't something a "young lady" would ever order. Little does she know, I'm not so young. She considered me for a minute,

"Ok, do you have an I.D on you?"

I wanted to laugh, really. Instead I just handed it to her. She looked at it, then back at me,

"Date of Birth"

I smiled "October 10th 1988"

She nodded and handed it back to me. Thankfully I had remembered exactly which I.D I handed her. I had about 20 of them in my car.

The news started right when she returned with my drink. I downed it in two big gulps, I love how scotch goes down so smooth. The anchor lady started out with the normal fluff, apparently there's a cat over at some retirement home in Seattle who can sense when someone will die. Interesting., but I highly doubt that. The news continued with mention of a store that had been held up late last night…but no mention of the vision I had. It's good to know some people still have faith in others. I was about to get up to leave when she started on the last story of the night. Hardly anything that would normally be interesting, but when I heard the name of the town I froze.

"This weekend the Forks Spartans will be headed to the all state championship game…"

I walked up to the TV to get a closer look at the news reporter standing in front of the Forks city limits sign. Every dream I've had over the past 75 years came back to me. I remembered. All of it. After quickly handing the bartender a 20 I rushed out. I know where I have to go, I'm finally going home to my beautiful nightmare.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I decided to update this chapter and add a few more details. If you have never read this before then just ignore this post. Please let me know what you think. Comments always make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside **


	2. Chapter 2: Hometown Glory

**Authors notes: All Twilight Characters, settings, etc are owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. In This chapter we finally throw the Twilight clan into the mix. Throughout the story I'm going to mention a lot of different music I thought would go well with the story (And of course since music is Sophia's passion). At the end of each chapter I'll let you know the artist name and song, please please check them out. And don't forget, your comments are always appreciated!**

Chapter Two:

Since it was only a 7 hour drive between Winthrop and Forks I decided to put off the drive until morning. I didn't think it would be very polite of me to show up at the crack of dawn. How strange is it that I just happen to be in a bar so close to where I was meant to be and just happened to be watching that newscast. I traveled so much, I could have very well been in another state and had not seen it at all. At first I thought it was luck, but now I'm pretty sure luck had absolutely nothing to do with it.

That night I decided to sleep in my car. I found a nice spot at the Big Twin Lake campground. I reclined back in the passenger seat and rested my feet up on the dashboard as I watched the sun rise over the horizon. This was the last time I'd experience moments like this alone. All these years with no one to talk to, relying on just myself. The thought was a bit overwhelming.

I kept replaying the dreams over and over in my mind, I remembered their faces now. All them so beautiful and perfect. I remembered the house, the town, the reservation. All of it, I never knew any names. My dreams had only been pictures, like someone showing me where I was suppose to go.

Once I was finished watching the sunrise I sat up and stretched. I was going to have to find somewhere to catch a quick shower and get changed. I got out of the car and walked around to the trunk where I kept my toiletries and changes of clothes, grabbed what I need and walked up the restroom building of the campground hoping they had showers. I was in luck.

I showered, then changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, blue and white stripped boat neck shirt, and pulled on my black boots. I stepped over to the mirror to look at the same face that has been staring back at me all these years. For once, I didn't look so sad. I didn't FEEL so sad. I brushed my teeth, gathered my things and went back out to my car. Everything this morning seemed more beautiful, more alive. The sweet smell of flowers, and leaves…the birds singing…I had never stopped to appreciate these things before.

The campsite closest to the building was occupied by a family of four. The mother and father were cooking bacon and eggs on a small charcoal grill as the two children played kick ball. The ball flew over to where I was, so I bent down and picked it up just as the little girl came over to retrieve it. She was about 6 years old, bright eyes, bouncy blond pigtails. I smiled at her and handed the ball back,

"Here you go sweetie,"

She smiled back, and was about to run back to her older brother when she turned back around and looked down at my boots,

"I like your shoes!"

I laughed,

"Oh yeah? Thank you so much, they're my favorite ones! I like yours too!"

She blushed and looked down at her own beat up pink sneakers,

"I don't, I keep asking my mom to buy me a pair of those cool ones the light up when you walk. But, she says we can't afford them right now,"

I crouched down so that I was level with her,

"I don't think you need to worry about that, I'm sure you'll get them soon,"

Her face lit up,

"Yeah? You really think so?"

I nodded and returned her enthusiasm,

"I know so."

And I did, they were here for her birthday, she would be getting those exact shoes later on tonight after dinner. I stood up and smiled down at her,

"It was nice talking to you, I should get going now,"

She just giggled, then tuned and ran back to her family. I walked back to my car, got in and took one last look around. I couldn't help but smile. I felt like I was being given a second chance at starting my life. I felt absolutely amazing.

* * *

I stopped on the road right in front of the sign. "_The City of Forks Welcomes You"_. I had been standing there for about ten minutes. My heart going about a hundred miles per hour. I reached out and touched the rough wood of the sign and ran my fingers over the words. I'm here. I'm finally here. I just wasn't sure where to go from here. And, what am I suppose to do once I get there? Will they know who I am? Do I just say "_Hi, I'm Sophia. I don't know if you guys know this, but we're family. I've come here to stay with you…are you cool with that?" _The panic started to set it. What if they didn't know who I was? What if they told me to leave? All these years of trying to figure out how to get here would be for nothing. I took a few breaths to calm myself, then decided to just get into my car and stop being such a coward.

15 minutes later I was driving through town looking for somewhere to get directions and something to eat. I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon and I was absolutely famished. Finally, I spotted a food mart and pulled into the closest parking spot. I looked up at the sign, "_Ron's Food Mart. BEST Chicken in town". _Good for you. I walked in through the sliding glass doors and down to the bakery side of the store where I picked up a few Danish and a cup of coffee. I brought them up to the first check out stand and handed them to the cashier. She looked about my age (Well, the age people THOUGHT I was). Dark brown hair, green eyes. She looked absolutely miserable, I smiled at her thinking maybe it'd rub off. The corners of her mouth went up a little…well, I tried.

"Will that be all?"

"Actually, this is going to sound really weird. I'm looking for a house…I don't know the name of the street or anything. It's a huge house, probably about a hundred years old. Three stories, a soft faded white. Inside the back walls have been replaced entirely with glass. The back lawn stretches bare to a wide river. I know it's off the main road…down some kind of dirt road. Does it sound familiar?"

This time she DID smile,

"Do you mean the Cullen's house?"

The Cullen's? It's like I actually heard the click as my brain made the connection. My heart skipped a beat,

"Yes! That's it, the Cullen's!"

She gave me a strange look,

"How do you know the Cullen's?"

"Actually, I'm family. I didn't tell them I was coming. It's sort of a surprise. Which is why I don't have proper directions. Do you know who they are?"

Her look tuned bitter,

"I knew Bella. Her and I went to school together. We were pretty close at first, but then she went through all this shit with Edward, break up and make up. So much drama. Anyways, they got married right out of high school . It was kinda weird. I mean, who gets married that young? The WHOLE town was talking about it for MONTHS after. But, I haven't seen Bella since the wedding and that was about a year ago. I heard she's attending Dartmouth."

She finally smiled after telling her story. Although behind it there was, bitterness…jealousy.

"Do you remember how to get there?"

She nodded and dug a piece of paper and pen out of her apron and wrote down the directions for me. I took it from her,

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much you've helped me! What's your name? I'll tell Bella you said Hi if you want,"

She rolled her eyes,

"It's Jessica, but I highly doubt she'd care."

I shook my head,

"I'm sure she would. Thank you so much for everything."

I handed her a fifty,

"You can keep the change, thanks again"

This time her smile was genuine,

"Hey thanks! Good luck!"

* * *

I turned down the dirt road and drove until the white house finally loomed up in front of me. It was absolutely breathtaking and exactly how I always pictured it. I sat in my car for about fifteen minutes trying to calm myself, "_deep breath in, deep breath out." _Now is not a good time to be socially awkward.

I parked, got out, and walked up to the front of the house and up the steps. The day couldn't be more perfect. 73 degrees, sun shining. The house seemed dark, too dark for anyone to be home. I walked up the door and peered in through one of the windows. It looked like no one was home. Well, that sucks. I turned around and sat on the top step. I could wait. I looked down at my watch, 1:23 p.m. I really hope they'd be home soon.

I had been sitting on the front step for about 20 minutes when my bladder really started protesting. Damn coffee goes right through you. I got up and walked to the side of the house considering it. I'm not too sure how they'd feel if they came home and found me peeing behind one of their bushes. I laughed to myself, yeah, that would be a GREAT first impression. I walked back around, up the steps, and to the front door again. Maybe someone IS home, I hadn't even knocked before. I reached my hand up and knocked. Nothing. I knocked again….still nothing. I couldn't hold it! I grabbed the doorknob and closed my eyes. "_please luck, be on my side today." _I turned the knob slowly and pushed. The door opened easily and quietly.

I peeked in and looked around. There definitely wasn't anyone home. I'd just run to the bathroom, quickly do my thing, then let myself back out. I stepped into the large, bright front room. This house was BEAUTIFUL. The entire space was completely open, the staircase loomed off to the west side , the ceilings were high, wooden floors. The furniture was simple yet elegant. And, the back wall I had seen in my dreams so many times sparkled from the afternoon sun. I walked back towards the kitchen area and found a bathroom off to one side. I quietly let myself in. Once I was done I washed my hands and stepped back out.

I was about to walk back to the front door when I spotted the grand piano in the far right corner of the front room. I walked over to it and ran my hands along the smooth black paint. I had never seen a piano this beautiful. Mostly the ones I play are provided by the bars I've played at, if they even have one at all. I pulled the bench out and sat down, lightly pushing the keys with my fingers. The sounds echoed through the house. The acoustics in here were amazing. Playing one song wouldn't hurt. I smiled when I thought of the song I heard earlier that had been stuck in my head. I let my finger rest on the B minor key and started playing the intro. If the PIANO sounded this great, I had to keep going. So I started singing,

"_I've been walking in the same way as I did_

_And missing out the cracks in the pavement_

_And tutting my heel and strutting my feet_

'_Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I can call?'_

'_No, and thank you, please Madam, I ain't lost, just wandering'_

_Round my hometown, memories are fresh_

_Round my hometown, ooh, the people I've met_

_Are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of my world_

_Are the wonders of this world, are the wonders of now"_

_I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque_

_I love it to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades_

_I like it in the city when two worlds collide_

_You get the people in the government_

_Everybody taking different sides"_

I was about to move onto the next verse when the overwhelming sense of horror fell over me. I slammed on the piano keys before I turned quickly around, grabbing him by his wrist before he could attack me and looked into his black eyes. I jumped up but still held onto his wrist knowing that if I let go I wouldn't have much time to run. Image after image ran through my mind until I was able to see his whole life. I had never had a vision as intense as this. I saw those three beautiful women take his life away from him and throw him into a world of war, pain, and loneliness. The anger in eyes quickly turned to sadness, understanding, regret, he was sending out so many different emotions I didn't know which one to settle on. My stomach retched, this was just all too much. I breathed in deep trying to put off crying for as long as possible. It didn't really work. I could already feel the tears running down my cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He was so beautiful. 6'3" with golden honey blond hair. His muscular but lean body was tense as I continued to hold his wrist. He was wearing a black long sleeve button up shirt and blue jeans, with boots. I don't know how much time went by before I could actually speak. When I finally did it felt like someone else entirely. I couldn't very well hide the fear I was feeling,

"I'm….I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come here,"

He just continued to stare at me, looking more in shock now than anything else. When I was sure he wasn't going to say anything, I let go and slowly backed towards the front door,

"I'm sorry, this was a mistake."

I let out a sob and ran for the front door as fast as I could, then back to my car. I saw him still standing there as I started my car and sped back down the driveway towards the street

* * *

**End Notes:**

**I really hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Don't forget to leave comments to let me know what you think of the story so far. Starting in the next chapter you'll be able to read Jasper's POV. I can't wait to start writing THAT. The song I mentioned is called "Hometown Glory" by Adele. Please check it out, it's an absolutely beautiful song. I'm hoping to have chapter three up by tomorrow night**


	3. Chapter 3: Close Yet Far

**Hey everyone. Once again, all Twilight characters and settings are owned by Stephenie Meyer. And the story continues…please let me know what you think. Do you like Sophia's character so far?**

Jaspers POV:

I opened my cell phone and dialed Edward's number again. He'd better pick up this time, I've been waiting here for twenty minutes! I could very well go over to the cottage and bang on the door, but I really wasn't in the mood to have to reattach any limbs today. Him and Bella were technically still newly weds, so this really wasn't much of a surprise to me.

"Yes Jasper?" Edwards voice sounded muffled. I laughed,

"Um, am I interrupting something?"

He cleared his throat as Bella giggled in the background,

"Well…..Kind of yeah."

"Oh yeah? Do you make it a habit of answering the phone while fucking your wife?"

"More than you know brother," I could just HEAR the smartass grin on his face,

"Isn't that just horribly romantic. Well, while you've been giving your wife the old in-out in-out, I've been waiting for you over in the clearing. We were suppose to go hunting twenty minutes ago…"

I waited for him to answer…nothing.

"Edward"

Still nothing,

"hey prick!"

This time I got his attention,

"Oh sorry. She keeps distracting," more giggles "….me."

I laughed to myself. Fucking newborns, well at least she's channeling her bloodlust in a more…recreational way.

"Well, I can just go on without you,"

He interrupted before I had a chance to finish, "No, no. We haven't been hunting together in months. Just give me an hour," he paused. I paced back and forth waiting for him to finish, they certainly weren't trying to be subtle on my behalf, "or two."

Ok, now this is getting agitating. I considered telling him to just forget about it, but I had really been looking forward to the company. I'd been all alone in the house for two weeks now. Carlisle and Esme were over in New Hampshire with Emmet and Rosalie fixing up their new "summer" home. Could you really call it that though when you already own five other houses? Alice and Demetri were in South America on their 10th honeymoon, or 11th…it's hard to keep track these days. Demetri has a thing for Jaguars, he calls it "his delicacy" and since South America is so heavily populated with them Alice couldn't resist bringing him there. So, with them gone and this douchebag over here never leaving the cottage anymore I've pretty much been on my own.

"So what am I suppose to do? Sit out here and whack off while I wait for you?"

He laughed, "Hey, you have to get it from SOMEWHERE."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, thanks for reminding me about the lack of ass I get."

"You very well know how much ass you could be getting, you're too fucking picky."

I sighed and sat down on a large rock at the corner of the clearing, "I'm not too picky, I just haven't seen anyone around who's my type."

"And what's your type Jasper?"

I laughed, "I have no idea. Ok, ok. I'm going to just go back to the house. Meet me there in two hours."

"Sure thing prick,"

He ended the call before I could say anything back. I'm definitely going to get him back for that later. I closed my phone and started walking back to the house. The burn in my throat was really starting to bother me, it's been days since I last hunted. I chose to take my time heading back to the house, lately I had been considering leaving Forks all together. Don't get me wrong, I love my family and I'll always be eternally grateful to Alice and Demetri for finding me in that café and introducing me to this way of life but more and more I've been feeling like I'm just in the way. The third wheel, times four. I've had a harder time adjusting to the whole "vegetarian" lifestyle than the rest of them, and I STILL see the concern in their eyes…every time we go hunting. Like they KNOW I'll never be satisfied with just animal blood. I've done well so far, it's been six decades since I've tasted human blood and I fully intend to continue this way of life. I just don't think I'll ever be sure I'm over that part of my life until I venture out on my own and make sure I can do it without the Cullen's who've become more than just family, they've become my crutch.

As I got closer to the house I could hear the piano. Was Edward already there? Had he just been fucking around with me? I smiled, he sure was on a roll today. Or, maybe someone else decided to come home early. Normally they would have at least called to let me know. I pondered all these things as I made the final stretch of the back lawn. That's when she started singing. Ok, that's definitely NOT Alice, Esme, or Rosalie. To say her singing was just beautiful would be an understatement…this was perfection, captivating, alluring…I could go on and on. I had to snap myself out of it, who the hell is in our house? I quietly went to the back door and opened it, stepping into the dining room off the kitchen. I could see her sitting at the piano, her long brown hair cascading down her back. Her hands moving over the keys effortlessly. I walked over to the edge of the kitchen and leaned against the doorway to listen, crossing my arms over my chest. Well, this is nice. I'm come home expecting to have to wait it out alone only to have some company. Maybe she's a friend of Esme or Alice.

A breeze blew in through an open front window and carried her scent over to me, I froze only a second. The burning in my throat intensified to a raging fire. She's human. What the fuck is a human doing here? And her scent! It was possibly the most potent smell I've ever encountered as a vampire…I wanted her, bad. All the years of trying to keep with my new lifestyle were forgotten in an instant. The growl built up in my chest, and the venom pooled in my mouth. I swallowed and then lunged for her. Normally I would've been able to kill her before she even knew what was going on, but she turned just as fast as I lunged slamming one hand down on the piano keys and grabbing my wrist with the other.

If my heart had still been beating it would've stopped just then. Every thought I had of killing this human vanished, the burn in my throat….the feeling of being the monster I've been all these years….vanished. I felt HUMAN, I looked into her eyes. Those eyes, my god! Bright green under her long, dark lashes and wide with fear. I knew her. I've carried the image of her perfect, beautiful face with me since 1863. This was the last face I remember seeing before my heart stopped beating. My hands started shaking as I stared at her trying to hold back her tears. My own eyes started to tear up, what the hell is going on? I haven't been able to cry in 147 years. Is this even possible? I opened my mouth to say something, anything! But nothing would come out. Her tears finally came,

"I'm….I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come here."

I wanted to shake my head, do SOMETHING to tell her she was wrong. Fucking speak Jasper! Tell her you know who she is, tell her she doesn't have to be afraid! But, I couldn't do anything. She let go of my wrist, and the burning in my throat returned but the need to attack didn't. She backed away slowly, shaking her head. Her face full of pain and regret,

"I'm sorry, this was a mistake."

Then she turned and ran out the door, her sorrow washing over me with like a wave. And still I couldn't move, I tried to scream out for her to come back but once again found myself unable. Once her car was out of sight my knees gave out and I fell to the floor. I should go after her, but what the hell am I suppose to say? What if I can't get the words out, I'd just scare her even more. My phone started vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and opened it without even looking and put it up to my ear,

"Jasper?! Are you alright?"

It was Alice. It took everything in me to answer her,

"She was here,"

"Who was there?? I got this vision of you going into the house and then you just disappeared. I couldn't see you anymore Jasper. What the hell happened?" Her voice was anxious and full of concern,

"The girl, the girl with the green eyes. The one I saw right before I died. The one YOU saw, the one every one of us has seen. She was HERE!"

She gasped,

"Oh my god. We're coming back right now Jasper. I'm going to call everyone else and tell them to get home as soon as possible. Please, don't go anywhere. Are you ok?"

I shook my head as I continued to stare out the front door,

"No Alice. I almost killed her, I'm NOT ok."

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon."

* * *

Sophia's POV

I had no idea where I was going. I just kept driving. Turning every time a new road appeared. I just had to get out of here. My eyes stung from the tears. It soon got to the point where I wasn't able to see where I was going anymore so I pulled my car over to the side of the road. I turned the engine off and leaned over the steering wheel finally letting my sorrow completely take over. I gulped for breath in between sobs. My whole body shaking.

He wanted to KILL me, how did I not see that coming? Have I spent my entire existence as I knew it searching for THAT? Those were not the golden eyes I had seen in my dreams, they had been black. Black as death. I leaned back and looked down at my unmarked hands, trying to pull myself together. I have been alone for years, this will all be ok. I never even considered NOT being alone until last night. It wouldn't be so hard to just go back to the way things were. Just put all of this behind me. But, the thought of that just made me breakdown again.

I had been so sure that this was where I was suppose to be. He didn't even recognize me, were all my dreams just complete and utter bullshit? I tried to stop crying but just couldn't. I curled myself up into a ball across the passenger seat and just let my sadness consume me.

"Um….are you ok?"

My breath caught in my throat and I sat up straight to see an older boy standing right outside the drivers side door. He was HUGE, with russet skin, black hair and dark eyes. I wiped the tears away and forced a smile,

"I'm fine,"

His eyes widened,

"Holy shit. I know you."

I wiped another tear away and shook my head. Would this EVER stop???

"I'm sorry. I think you're mistaken. I'm just passing through."

He smiled down at me in disbelief,

"No, I know you. I can't believe it, but I do. You're Sophia."

I just sat there and stared at him, how did he know my name? His smile widened,

"I guess I'm going to have to explain myself huh? Well, to start….I'm Jacob."


	4. Chapter 4: Second Chance

**Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters and Settings. Thank you so much to the people who have left comments!**

Chapter 4:

Sophia's POV:

I stared at Jacob in disbelief once he finished talking,

"I don't understand. You've been having dreams about ME?"

He laughed,

"Yeah, you're not the only one here who finds this whole thing a little strange. I never thought anything of it until I saw you sitting here on the side of the road."

I shook my head,

"But, you know my name…even in my dreams I never knew any names. I've seen the reservation and I've seen the Cullen's, the town…everything. Why wouldn't I see YOU?"

He leaned back in the passenger seat,

"Alice, the psychic Bloodsucker….I mean, the psychic Cullen could never see me in any of her visions either. Maybe it's like that with you too."

I guess it made sense, a little. Nothing much in my life has ever made any sense so I didn't take it so hard. Jacob explained to me that his dreams had started shortly after he first phased, and since his mind was connected to the rest of the pack they've seen me too. I turned to face him holding out my hands,

"Give me your hands,"

He raised an eyebrow,

"Why? What are you going to do to me?"

I laughed,

"Come on, I just want to see what you saw."

He put his hands in mine and I closed my eyes. The images came to me at once, me standing in front of the Cullen house…being a part of their family. And, the friendship that would grow between Jacob and I. The images went on and on, like a silent movie. Then….nothing. I pulled my hands away,

"I don't understand. They just stop."

He shrugged,

"I have no idea why, I honestly thought you were one of them. A bloodsucker…but you're not are you?"

I shook my head,

"No, I'm very much alive. I have no idea what I am. I thought maybe when I came here I'd figure that out. But, I'm obviously not one of them…or one of you." I could feel the tears coming on again, "This sucks, I've been alone all these years and I seriously thought I had finally found somewhere I belong. I don't belong here….I don't belong anywhere."

Any previous signs of excitement in having found a new friend immediately faded from his face,

"Wait, you're not staying?"

I sighed,

"What's the point? They obviously don't want me. I'd feel so stupid if I stayed, it's like rubbing salt in the wound."

Jake sat there for a minute looking out at the forest bordering the road. I wish I knew what he was thinking, but I swore to myself that I'd stay out of other people's heads as much as possible. Finally he looked back over at me, his previous grin once again lighting up his face.

"Why don't you come stay with me? I'm sure my father wouldn't mind,"

Oh wow, I laughed

"Seriously Jake? I couldn't do that. You know nothing about me, and you're only….what, like 17 or 18? I wouldn't want to ruin your friendship with the Cullen's by staying with you."

His face clouded over,

"I'm 18, and I never said I had any sort of friendship with the Cullen's. Bella and I use to be….friends. But, after she changed I just couldn't talk to her anymore. They're lucky we didn't kill them all for breaking the treaty."

I felt stupid for my misconception of his relationship with them.

"I'm sorry. I'm starting to feel like a huge ass for chasing after something I know nothing about. You guys have a treaty with them?"

He nodded, once again looking back out to the forest.

"Yeah, we allow them to live here in Forks just as long as they never harm or bite another human."

I shuddered at the thought of how close they came to breaking that treaty earlier today. He noticed and looked at me with concern,

"So, what DID happen when you went there?"

I cleared my throat biding for some time. What if by telling him I start some huge war between his family and the Cullen's? I looked him in the eyes and realized he only want to know out of genuine concern.

"When I showed up no one was home, so I tried to wait it out. After a while I thought there'd be no harm in just letting myself in really quick to use their bathroom. The door was open, so I didn't think it was such a big deal. I mean, this was when I was under the impression that they'd welcome me with open arms. So after I used the bathroom, I noticed they had this absolutely gorgeous piano…I couldn't help myself. I sat down and started playing, then I could feel him behind….full of rage and hate….and that's when he," I stopped and looked at Jake. His eyebrows drawn down,

"And?"

I looked away and continued,

"He came at me, he wanted to KILL me. I could just see it in his eyes. I ran out of there as fast as I could, he was still standing in the same spot as I drove down the driveway."

I looked back at him, my face wet from crying again. His face was like stone, but the rest of him was shaking. I reached over and put my hand on his arm,

"Hey Jake, it's ok. I got out of there. No harm done. There's no reason to be mad ok?"

As soon as my hand touched his arm he stopped shaking, he put his hand on top of mine and looked at me in amazement.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what Jake?"

"This, how did you stop my anger like that? The second you told me he tried to attack you I couldn't control my emotions. I was about to get out of the car, I seriously thought I was going to phase. But, as soon as you touched my arm it stopped."

I looked down at his hand on top of mine,

"I don't know. I didn't know I could do that. Maybe that's what happened earlier too? When I grabbed his wrist?"

He seemed to think about it for a minute,

"I guess that would make sense. Our lack of control seems to be the one thing we all have in common. So, that's it then? That's why you're not staying?"

I pulled my hand away,

"What do you mean, that's it??? I think it's a pretty good reason not to stick around."

Maybe I shouldn't have touched his arm, let him get angry. At least that way I'd know I wasn't overreacting.

"No, no…I didn't mean it like that. I mean, we just met…you could stick around, even for just a little while?"

I smiled at him, he was right.

"You know, this is going to sound really pathetic. But, this is the longest conversation I've ever had with anyone."

He frowned,

"You're kidding me right? You've never had any friends?"

I laughed, even though this was far from funny.

"Nope. I've spent my whole existence trying to distance myself from other people. If I ever HAVE talked to someone it's been nothing more than polite chit chat. Nothing like this. It feels really good to be able to be myself in front of someone…finally."

He sat back and buckled himself in,

"Ok, come on lets go then."

"What? Where?"

He motioned for me to start the car,

"I know I won't be able to talk you into staying here for good, but you could stay till tomorrow at the very least. My brothers and I were planning on taking Sam out tonight for a sort of bachelor party. He's getting married next week. We're not planning on doing anything crazy, just going to the Mill Creek Bar and Grille in town. Please come with us, if only just so they won't think I'm absolutely crazy when I tell them I saw you. I'm betting you've never been out with a friend before either huh?"

I gave in,

"Jake, I've never HAD a friend before," I started the car and smiled over at him, "Ok, tell me where to go."

On the way to La Push I realized how easy it was to fall into this friendship with Jake. We talked about music, he told me about his friends and his Senior Year in school. He told me about the car he was working on after commenting on how much he loved mine. I'm going to have to send one his way once I leave here. It became very easy for me to come across money once I realized how I could use my abilities to my advantage. Not to mention how much my few possessions have increased in value over the years. I told him about my time on the road, and all the places I've been. It hurt to only have this one night with him, but I knew that this was how it had to be. Once we finally pulled up in front of his house he looked over at me before getting out of the car,

"You know, I'm really happy I decided to go out for that walk today."

I leaned over and hugged him close,

"I am too Jake."

We stayed that way for awhile before I finally moved away. He stared at me for a minute looking into my eyes, I tried to hide any sign of sadness I was feeling at that moment hoping to god it would work. He sighed,

"Why don't you go wait for me over in the shed, I want to show you my car. It might be another half hour or so before the guys get here. I just need to run inside and make a quick phone call."

* * *

Jasper's POV

Fuck. What the hell did I do? I sat on the couch staring down at my hands when Edward and Bella came in through the back door. Edward came over to the couch and sat down next to me not saying anything. I looked away from my hands and over at him,

"You digging through my mind right now?"

He looked down ashamed,

"I just wanted to see her. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you go after her?"

I've already asked myself this same question a thousand times. My heart was aching to go after her, all those times my self control has been tested was nothing compared to this.

"I don't know. It was all too much. Everything I felt from her. I've never felt that much heartache."

Bella came over and sat down on the other side of me taking my hand,

"It's ok Jasper. You can't blame yourself for what happened. You didn't know."

Shit, they really WERE trying to make me feel better. I had every fucking right to blame myself. This was completely my fault, and no one else's. I tried to keep calm while I spoke to her,

"I really appreciate the effort Bella, but really no one can make me feel better about what happened. If anyone else was here this whole situation would've been avoided."

She shook her head,

"That's not true and you know it. You may still be having trouble being able to control yourself, but you're not the only one. I probably would've acted the same way if it was me here instead of you."

I laughed,

"Yeah, that makes me feel A LOT better. I've been a vampire since 1863, where as you've been one for a year. I'm way past my newborn stage."

Bella looked over at Edward with pleading eyes, well isn't this just wonderful. Now I'm being treated like a child. They both stared at me while I continued to focus my attention on the wall. It seemed much more tolerable when I was alone. Bella finally broke the silence,

"What was she like?"

I looked over at her, if she was capable of crying she would be. I suddenly felt really bad for being so short with her. I put my arm around her when I answered,

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. When I looked into her eyes it was like I was looking right into her soul. I don't think I've ever felt so much warmth and kindness radiate from one person. There's something about her, I can't describe. She was just so enthralling."

Bella got up and walked across the room to the front window. I could feel her frustration, but I didn't know why she was feeling this way. Edward got up and joined her, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She looked over at me, her face tortured.

"Why haven't I seen her? You all supposedly saw her right before your hearts stopped right? I never saw her. I don't understand, is there something wrong with me?"

She buried her face in Edward's chest as he stroked her hair. I wish I had an answer for her, but I didn't. It didn't make sense, nothing made sense. Edward took her chin in his hand and lifted her face to his,

"There's nothing wrong with you Bella, I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for all of this."

I couldn't take this shit anymore. The last thing I needed right now was the two of them shoving their lovey bullshit down my throat. I knew I was just being an asshole, but right now I'm just not in the mood. I got up and walked out the front door leaving them in the living room. I could still smell her scent even though the wind started to pick up. I walked around the driveway trying to figure out something to do, kicking rocks here and there. I've never been so disappointed in myself, what a fucking mess. I could hear a car in the distance, and recognized it as Carlisle's Mercedes once it got a little closer. I turned and walked back into the house to wait for them. Edward and Bella were still standing by the window,

"Carlisle is almost here. Did Esme, Rose, and Emmet say they were coming too?"

Edward nodded,

"Yeah, they're all coming. I'm not sure when Alice and Demetri will be arriving. They were still trying to figure out the quickest way to get home when I talked to her."

I sensed Rosalie's mood before she even walked through the front door. She came barreling through, straight for me. Followed by Emmet, Carlisle, and Esme.

"Jasper Whitlock how could you! Do you have ANY idea what you did?"

Edward was shaking his head at her, trying to get her to back off. Hey, if this is what she wants to do…

"You think I don't fucking know what I did?! Do you?! Don't even try to make me feel worse than I already do. If I could go back and do it all over, I would!"

Emmet came up behind Rosalie and puller her away,

"Come on babe, you're really not helping."

She still glared at me,

"You're not the only one who's been waiting Jasper. Now we'll NEVER see her."

Carlisle finally stepped in,

"Come on everyone, you never know. Let's just wait for Alice to get here and then we'll all decide how to proceed with this. Maybe she's had another…"

Bella's phone started ringing, distracting Carlisle from what he was saying. She seemed to not notice,

"Are you going to get that? It might be Alice,"

Bella snapped out of it,

"Oh," She looked down at her phone, "That's weird, it's Jake."

She stepped away from Edward and answered. Why the hell was the dog calling her now? We haven't had to hear about any of his bullshit in almost a year now since they had their falling out,

"Jake?"

I didn't need to be near her to be able to hear Jake on the other end,

"_Um, Hey Bells. I know it's been forever. I just feel like I need to do the right thing."_

"The right thing? What do you mean?"

"_First let me say, that the ONLY reason I'm doing you and your family this favor right now is because I truly believe that she belongs with you, and I've never seen anyone so broken in my whole life. It's even worse than when HE left you,"_

"Jake, I really don't understand what you're getting at."

I did, I moved closer to Bella as she paced back and forth. It seemed like time was standing still.

"_Sophia is here. I was out walking earlier, and I ran into her. She had just left your house after one of you tried to attack her."_

Everyone in the room froze, and Bella stopped pacing. Did he say Sophia? Her name is Sophia? I didn't think you could put a name to something so beautiful. I walked over to Bella,

"Bella, let me talk to him,"

"_Who's that?"_

Bella moved away from me a bit,

"It's Jasper, he wants to talk to you,"

"_He's the one who went after her isn't he? There's no fucking way I'm speaking to him. Look, I just wanted to tell you that I'm bringing Sophia over to the Mill Creek Bar and Grille tonight for Sam's bachelor party. I didn't tell her I was calling you. I don't know how she'll react to all of this, but if one of you comes tonight….maybe TALKS to her….then maybe you can all work this out and she won't want to leave,"_

Bella's face looked pained,

"She wants to leave?"

"_Yeah, she's going tomorrow unless you all give her a reason to stay. I really have to go…but we'll be there tonight around 9. See you later?"_

"Yes, one of us will be there."

He seemed relieved,

"_Alright Bells thanks."_

She shut her phone and looked right at me.

"I'm going."

Carlisle stepped over to me,

"I really don't think that's a good idea Jasper. We can send Edward or Rosalie."

They were all shaking their heads. Emmet spoke up first,

"Oh come on now, I wanna go!"

Rosalie stepped up to him and took his hand,

"I'm going too."

Bella spoke up next,

"Edward and I are going as well. There's no way you're going without us."

What the fuck, everyone is going except me?

"So, what if I go but just stay out of sight until after they speak to her."

Carlisle considered me for a minute,

"Do you think you can handle it?"

I sighed, this was apparently going to haunt me for the rest of my existence.

"I can handle it. I'm not going to screw this up again."

He smile said he also knew I wouldn't screw this up,

"Ok then, I'm sure Alice and Demetri will want to go as well if they make it home in time."

Esme stepped up to Carlisle and kissed him on the cheek before looking over at all of us,

"Well, I guess I should go get her room ready."


	5. Chapter 5: Creep

**Once again, all Twilight Characters are owned by S.M. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really poured my heart into it. And don't forget to pleaseeeee leave comments if you're enjoying this!**

Chapter 5: Creep

Sophia's POV

I looked around the shed while I waited for Jake to return. I always thought it was places like this that really help you see what a person is like. Car parts were strewn all over the place, I picked one up and turned it over in my hands, the shiny metal reflecting my tired face. Ugh. I put it back down and walked over to the wall to examine all the different tools. My heart ached to take him up on his offer to stay. But, I knew that just wasn't possible.

I went over to the chair in the far corner and picked up one of his magazines and flipped through it.

"You thinking of getting into fixing up cars too?"

I looked up to see Jake smiling at me from the doorway. I laughed and put the magazine down,

"Just exploring my options. It's good to have hobbies, keeps your mind off of things."

He came over and sat down next to me,

"Yeah, I totally understand. I've been working on my car for the past year. It's definitely been a distraction."

My hurt seemed to be reflected in his own eyes,

"You mean a distraction from Bella?"

He nodded not looking at me,

"At first it was pretty bad. I don't think I talked to anyone in months. Of course I didn't have to. They all knew what I was going through even without me saying anything. But, it's not so bad now. It just wasn't meant to be."

I leaned over and took his hand,

"That seems to be the case these days huh?"

I can see why we instantly clicked. He seemed to know heartbreak just as much as I did,

"You never know what will happen," he looked up at me with a smile "We met each other didn't we? So, you didn't exactly come here for nothing. I'm sure I'll find someone someday…and I know you will. You're possibly the most amazing person I've ever met."

I knew he meant to make me feel better, but his words had the opposite affect on me.

"It's different with me though Jake. Of course you'll find someone. Someone you can grow old with and start a family with. How could that happen for me? I've been the same age for 75 years…probably even longer. How could I explain that to someone? When they keep aging and I stay the same?"

I waited for some kind of input, but he stayed silent. He knew I was right. The light shining through the small window picked up the tiny specks of dust floating around. I fixed my attention on this as we both enjoyed the silence for awhile longer. Finally, I looked over at him again.

"Do you think it's possible for someone to never know who they are?"

He shook his head,

"Even if you never find out who you were before, you know who you are now. In some way at least. " He leaned in and nudged me, "Come on, tell me some things about yourself."

I smiled at him. I loved the way he saw things,

"Well, lets see. I love water lilies. I love the smell of summer time after it rains. I've managed to fit my whole life in the trunk of my car. I love Mac and Cheese, but only when it has been reheated in a microwave and doused with ketchup," he laughed before I continued, "I love music because it makes me feel like I've connected with someone else on some level. I've never been in love, or even kissed…"

He stopped me there,

"Wait. You've never been kissed?"

I felt my cheeks blush,

"Um. No, not exactly. At least not with my consent. Being alone all these years has had many disadvantages. Lucky for me, I can count on my….abilities…to help me out of certain situations"

The anger swept over his face,

"Certain situations? This is exactly why you shouldn't be alone. Has anyone ever hurt you?"

I sighed, I might as well just tell him.

"There's been a couple of times. I learned pretty quick that just because I don't seem to be aging, and can do the things I do, doesn't mean I can't get hurt." I smiled at him weakly, "I DO heal fast though."

He didn't see the humor in the situation at all. I reached over squeezed his hand, he squeezed back.

"If anyone ever hurts you, PROMISE me that no matter where you all, you'll find some way to get in touch with me."

Great, here come the tears again. I've never known friendship before, this is going to be really hard to walk away from.

"I promise"

He pulled me into a hug, and I silently cried into his shoulder. After I got my emotions back under control I pulled away and looked into his concerned eyes,

"Hey, let's not talk about this stuff anymore ok? We're suppose to be having fun tonight right? I'm sorry I'm such a mess, it's just been a very intense day."

He wiped the last of my tears away,

"Don't apologize. I know what would make you feel better, why don't you come up to my house and catch a quick shower. My father isn't home so you don't have to feel weird or anything."

A shower actually sounded great. I really needed to clear my head, and I'm sure all this crying has done wonders on my appearance.

"I'd love that. Thank you so much Jake."

He stood up and offered his hand, which I took so he could pull me up.

After grabbing a change of clothes from my car Jake showed me to the bathroom and gave me a towel,

"I'll just be in the living room. If you need anything yell."

I laughed,

"I think I'll be able to manage. Thanks Jake."

He winked with a smile,

"Hey, no harm in trying."

I closed the door and started the shower before getting undressed. I looked around while the water warmed up. This place was just screaming for a woman's touch. The walls were stark white, no décor, just your basic bathroom. I knew in my heart that someday Jake would find someone. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water cascade over me. I closed my eyes and took in the comfort of the moment. I replayed the day over and over in my mind, so thankful that Jake found me. The pain and loneliness I'd feel later was well worth it.

I washed my hair, then moved on to washing my body. I ran the soap over the spots on my legs where I'd have scars, if I COULD scar. Then my stomach, my breasts. I suddenly found myself very grateful for being miraculously unmarked by everything I've been through. Jake had asked me if anyone ever hurt me, I told him the truth…just not in extent. I pushed those thoughts from my mind and shivered, the shower suddenly didn't seem like such a good idea so I rinsed and got out.

I ran my hand over the fogged mirror and started at my reflection. It wasn't the face I stared at this morning. That face was full of hope and happiness. I sighed and dried off. Pulled my dark jeans back on, but switched my striped shirt for a red belted, white tunic tube top then switched my boots for some red ballet flats. I'm guessing bachelor party means dressing up a little. I grabbed my things and opening the door and walked out to the living room where Jake was watching TV. He turned as I came in and immediately stood up,

"Sophia, holy shit. I mean….wow. You look…amazing."

I laughed and turned for him,

"Yeah? You think so?"

He came over and took my hands,

"Absolutely."

Just then there was a loud voice from outside,

"Holy shit! Look at this car!"

Jake turned to the door,

"Sounds like the guys are here," He walked over to the door but stopped before opening it, "Well, let the madness begin. You ready?"

I laughed and walked over to join him,

"No better time than the present."

I held my breath as Jake opened the door for his friends. They all seemed to come barreling through the door at once, pushing each other and making jokes. They were all just as big as Jake, with the same russet skin and dark cropped hair. And, they all stopped at once when they saw me. I slowly exhaled before putting on the most charming smile I could muster. Jake came over to my side grinning at his friends,

"Guys, this is…"

The tallest one interrupted before he could finish. He seemed older than the others, he stepped forward with awe on his face.

"Sophia?"

I cleared my throat nervously before answering him,

"Yes. Sophia Beaulieu."

I stuck out my hand to his, but he dismissed it and pulled me into a hug. The room was completely silent, and I saw that once he moved away everyone was staring at me with the same look of amazement on their faces.

"I'm Sam."

I smiled, feeling much better that he automatically accepted me.

"It's nice to meet you Sam. And you all are?"

I looked around him to the remaining four guys. They each stepped forward and introduced themselves, Paul who seemed to regain his cool lifted me up in a huge bear hug. Quil, who gave me a wink…then got punched in the arm by Jake. Jared, who held me at arms length looking completely baffled then hugged me with so much kindness my eyes teared up. And last, Embry who shyly hugged me then quickly retreated back to the door. After the introductions were made Sam looked at Jake and I,

"So I'm confused…obviously," He laughed before continuing " this doesn't happen very often as you can see. I mean, we've all seen you…but you're….REAL."

They all laughed at once, I smiled

"Yup. Living and breathing."

Jake put his arm around me and pulled me close while looking at his friends…MY friends.

"I guess we have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Jasper's POV

I had been pacing back and forth in my room when there was a knock on the door,

"Come in,"

Emmet poked his head in, smiled, then walked into the room. How is everyone in such a good fucking mood now?

"Seriously man, you need to stop that. You're driving us all insane."

I stopped and glared at him,

"I'm sorry that I'm not taking this as lightly as everyone else. "

He sat down on the bed,

"I'm not taking this lightly. I'm honestly just excited. You need to relax. We're going to get her in an hour."

I ran my hands through my hair and stared at his impish grin, I wish I could be so sure.

"And what makes you think she'll actually listen to us?"

He frowned as though I should know the answer to my own question,

"Because Jazz, we love her. That's why she'll listen to us."

Yeah, I really showed her today just how much we love her. I almost killed her and scared her away. THEN, to top that off, I didn't even go after her. If that's love then I honestly don't want to fucking be on this earth anymore. Not that I have much of a choice.

"I hope you're right. I really do, because I could never forgive myself if she didn't."

He stood up and took his phone out looking down at the open screen,

"Alice and Demetri will be here in 20 minutes, great….now I owe Edward 500 hundred dollars. How the fuck did they get back so fast???"

I laughed,

"You two need to stop betting on EVERYTHING. Seriously, and you always lose. Haven't you learned that by now?"

He quickly closed his phone,

"Nope. I like to keep things interesting. Hey, did you get a chance to go hunting yet?"

Of course I did. I ended up killing 5 deer and a grizzly….I felt totally disgusting with so much in my stomach, but I wasn't about to take any chances.

"I got it covered. I don't think I'll need to hunt again till next week with all the blood I consumed. I feel like a fucking pig."

He laughed and turned to the door,

"Enough with the negativity…hey, tell you what, I bet you 500 dollars that by the end of the night everything will just fine."

I raised my eyebrow at him,

"Seriously Emmet, I'm starting to think you're going to need an intervention."

He took his wallet out looked through it, counting the bills inside.

"Stop being such a pussy. You just don't want to bet me cause you know I'll win. How bout," He finished counting and looked up, "1500 dollars…"

I walked over and shook his hand. Fuck it, I have the money.

"Alright. You better follow through."

He gave me one more smile before turning and walking out,

"No, YOU better follow through. I have absolutely no doubt that I'll win. Finish getting ready, and stop pacing around for fuck sake."

He shut the door behind him leaving me standing in the middle of the room. I tried the calm myself by focusing on everybody else's emotions. They all seemed as excited as Emmet, except for Bella. Her emotions were coming off as a mixture of sadness and jealousy. I'm guessing it's because she's the only one who hadn't seen Sophia before changing. There has to be a reason for that, I really hope we get to find out. I walked over to the closet and replaced my black button down with a plaid western style one and pulled on my cabbie hat. "_I know I've fucked up…a lot…but please, PLEASE just give me this one thing". _Seriously, I'm losing it. I left the room and walked downstairs where everyone was waiting. Alice and Demetri still hadn't arrived. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Edward, they were all staring at me. Rosalie was GLARING at me, I laughed at the emotions she was sending to me. Emmet certainly has his hands full. I pushed aside the thought, there were more important things to talk about.

"I need to talk to you all about what happened when Sophia came here,"

Rosalie snickered,

"What the hell else did you do?"

It's a good thing I'm used to her being such a bitch, I might have taken that to heart.

"Calm down Rosie, I didn't DO anything. It's just…well, when she grabbed my wrist something happened."

They all seemed to lean forward at once their curiosity growing, so I continued

"I'm not exactly sure how to explain this. It's like she took my pain away…you all know I hadn't hunted in almost a week,"

Rosalie laughed,

"Yeah, smart fucking move"

Esme looked over at her with a frown,

"Oh come on now, let him finish."

I shook my head and went on,

"Well, the burning in my throat just…went away. Every feeling I've had since becoming a vampire just vanished. My heart didn't start beating again, but fuck…I felt HUMAN"

We all sat in silence for a little while, when Carlisle all of a sudden jumped out of his seat. His frustration was coming at me in waves

"So, we know she's not human…well, not really. And you all saw her right before changing?"

He looked around as everyone nodded, except Bella. She was looking down at her arms crossed over her chest. She was taking this so hard. Carlisle continued,

"So, what exactly did you see? I remember her saying something to me…but I can't recall exactly what it was. She touch my cheek and stared at me with those eyes, I'll never forget how much kindness and beauty I saw in them. Then, she touched the side of my face, leaned down, and kissed me…"He pointed to his left cheek, "Right here. Is that how it happened with the rest of you?"

I looked around as they all nodded. What the fuck? Wait a minute, that's not how it happened with me…all this time we've shared this one thing in common and we never sat down to discuss the details. Details, that I THOUGHT were the same?

I played that last moment over in my mind. The one vision that has gotten me through this fucked up existence. Every part of their experience was the same, except she didn't kiss me on my left cheek. She leaned down and pressed her soft lips to mine, I could almost TASTE her sweet scent. I lay there dying, but mustered up enough strength to pull her in close and kiss her with all the passion, love, and longing I felt in my heart. And she kissed me back, our lips moving together. Her hair fell over my face as we kissed, brushing my cheeks. Her skin was like cashmere. I never wanted it to end. If I had to die to have this moment, then so be it. She finally pulled away and cried as I took my last breath. I have spent my entire existence after that comparing everything to that one kiss, and that one moment. I realized that everyone had been looking at me waiting for me to confirm that I had seen the same thing as them. This was mine, and I didn't want to share it. Atleast not yet, so I nodded in agreement. _Jasper you greedy fucking bastard._

Esme looked over at Carlisle,

"So she's been around since before all of us? How can that be? Jasper, you said you could HEAR her heart beating, you could smell her right?" I closed my eyes and nodded, don't remind me "Well, what exactly is she?"

She was looking at me now, expecting me to know.

"I have no idea. I'm pretty sure SHE doesn't even know. She didn't seem to realize what had happened to me when she grabbed my wrist. If she did, she probably would have stayed."

Bella's phone started ringing, she looked down at it, "Alice" then picked it up "Hey, where are you guys?"

"_We'll be there in 5 minutes, are you guys ready to go?"_

"Yeah, we're all just waiting for you."

"_Ok, meet us outside so we can go right away."_

Bella smiled, she's just as excited as we are and she's never even seen her.

"Be right out." She hung up her phone and stood up grabbing hold of Edward's hand, "time to go".

She walked over to the front door with Edward, followed by Emmet and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme decided to stay behind to finish getting everything together. Edward let go of Bella's hand and came over to me as I got up from the couch,

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

I laughed,

"About as ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Sophia's POV

"Jake, you want to drive?"

I held my keys up to him, his face completely lit up.

"You're kidding me right? Of course I want to drive!"

He grabbed the keys away from me and hopped into the drivers seat. Paul complained from behind me,

"Are you fucking serious man? Why does HE get to drive?"

Jake shot him a look,

"Paul, what's with the language? There's a lady present."

I laughed as I climbed into the passenger seat,

"Oh come on, it's no big deal. Do you think I'm some kind of prude?"

He just shrugged with a smile,

"No, I just think it's impolite."

I rolled my eyes,

"Jake, I drink scotch, play pool, and am in love with my car. I'm not exactly girly."

Paul appeared next to me and motioned for me to push over,

"Don't let Jake fool you. He swears like a sailor."

Jake laughed,

"You're right," he looked over at the rest of the guys standing outside the car "Whoever else is riding with us get the fuck in the car."

I smiled and put my arm around him,

"There you go! Get it all out."

The three of us laughed as Sam and Quil got into the backseat. Sam leaned forward to Paul,

"You know there's more room in the other car, it's just Jared and Embry."

Paul moved over and put his arm around my shoulders,

"Are you kidding me? I have the best seat in the house!"

I smiled up at him, while Jake shot him yet another look,

"Awww…Thanks Paul!"

Jake started the car and revved the engine, and his smile widened

"Are you sure you don't want to trade cars with me?"

I leaned down and dramatically embraced the dashboard,

"Nooooooo, this car is my baby!"

He laughed,

"I know, I know. You've now made it my life goal to get the same exact car though."

I smiled, oh he'll be getting the same car…but from me.

I had spent the last three hours with Jake and the guys, after telling them the same thing I told Jake earlier it was much easier to be myself. I seemed to have the same affect on them that they had on me. They felt like family. Even Embry, who was so shy at first, warmed up to me. Who knew that it would be so easy to become close with them after spending my whole life alone. It's good to know that there's still things in this world that can amaze me. I turned around to face Sam as Jake drove up the long dirt road away from the reservation towards town,

"So, are you excited about getting married? Emily is absolutely captivating."

He smiled back at me. He had taken me there about an hour ago to meet Emily, knowing very well that if they allowed me to leave without introducing me he'd never hear the end of it. She made me the most amazing tea I had ever had, along with some apple pie she had made earlier that day. We talked about almost everything we could in that short time we had, we hadn't even noticed when the guys went outside to leave us to our "Girl talk". She begged me to stay for the wedding, but seemed to understand when I had to turn her down. It was nice to see two people so in love, honestly in love. We cried as we hugged each other goodbye,

"Of course I'm excited! I get to spend the rest of my life with my soul mate, who told me she wants to kidnap you and keep you all to herself by the way. She thinks the world of you."

I laughed,

"Well, I think the world of her too."

We talked about the details of the wedding all the way to the bar, Paul and Quil complained only a couple of times saying that they should have let the two "girls" sit together in the back. Jake pulled into the parking lot and shut the engine off as Jared and Embry pulled up next to us. I looked over at Jake before getting out, his mouth set in a straight line, a look of worry on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He laughed nervously and pulled me in for a hug,

"Nothing. I was just thinking. Let's get inside."

I followed the guys into the packed bar, the sound of loud music hitting us as soon as the door opened. Paul, Jared, and Embry immediately went over to the far right corner to claim one of the three pools tables while Sam, Jake, Quil, and I walked over to one of the booths at the back and sat down. I grabbed one of the menu's off the table and looked down at it, who am I kidding? I always get the same thing, so I quickly put it back down.

The waitress came over and smiled at us,

"Hey guys, what can I get for you?"

Jacob grinned up at her,

"Let's see…we're going to get 4 shots of tequila, 3 Coors lights, and.." he turned to me, "Scotch on the rocks right?"

I smiled and nodded, he turned back to the waitress and winked.

"And a scotch on the rocks."

She blushed,

"Sure, I'll bring those right over."

When she was out of earshot I nudged Jake,

"Hey…I do believe the only two people of drinking age here are me and Sam."

He laughed,

"Ok, first of all. You don't know exactly what age it is you're stuck at…for all you know you could only be 20. Plus, I may be 18 but physically I'm like 25...same goes for the rest of the guys. It doesn't really matter anyways, we burn off alcohol much faster than normal people since our body temp runs so high."

Ohhhh, he's good.

"Ah ha, I see. Well, MY body temp doesn't run higher than everyone else's. A scotch AND a shot of tequila??"

Sam laughed at me from across the table,

"Oh come on Sophia…it's my bachelor party. You wanna hang with the boys, you have to DRINK like the boys."

I tossed one of the coasters from the table at him,

"Hey…I'm not a wimp, bring it on."

He laughed and tossed it back at me. Jake was looking down at his phone for what must have been the 5th time since we stepped into the bar,

"Jeez Jake, are we that boring?"

He closed it quick,

"No, no. I was just seeing what time it is."

I looked down at my watch,

"It's…8:26. Are you expecting someone?"

Something flashed across his face…guilt? He seemed really anxious,

"No, it's just a bad habit I guess…" He picked up one of the cards off the table changing the subject, "Hey look, they're having open mic night. You should play a song for us."

I quickly shook my head,

"Oh…no, please I can't. I'm not prepared or anything…"

Quil chimed in giving me the saddest puppy dog face I'd ever seen,

"Oh pleaseeee Sophia. I wanna hear you sing!"

Sam and Jake both mimicked Quil's face,

"Yeah, we all do! Do it for me. It's my bachelor party!"

I sighed, this was obviously not an argument I was going to win,

"Alright, AFTER I finish my drink."

The waitress came over and handed our drinks to us, Jake leaned over to her

"My friend here wants to play a song for your open mic night,"

She smiled down at me,

"Really? That's great! No one signed up tonight…actually, no one EVER signs up. So, you can go on whenever you're ready. I'll go let the manager know."

She walked away, while the guys all smiled at me. I rolled my eyes,

"Do you guys ALWAYS get what you want?"

Jake put his arm around me,

"Yes, mostly. You said you have a guitar in your trunk right? Do you want me to go get it for you?"

I dug my keys out of my purse and handed them to him,

"Sure, thanks buddy."

He laughed and took the keys from me, then scooted out of the booth and out the door. I picked up my drink and looked at it, well…might as well get this over with. I downed it in one gulp. Atleast now I won't be so nervous. Normally, I'm used to singing in front of people…but never friends. This is a first. Quil leaned across the table so I could hear him better,

"So, what are you going to sing?"

I thought about it for a minute, then realized I had already known my answer.

"Well, I've had this one song stuck in my head all day since I left the Cullen's. I might as well just sing that. You'll just have to wait and see what it is."

He laughed and leaned back,

"What is it? People are Strange by the Doors or something?"

Sam laughed and clapped him on the back. They REALLY didn't like the Cullen's…Jake wasn't kidding. I just smiled. Jake came back through the door carrying my guitar. He pushed his way through the crowd and sat back down next to me, leaning the guitar case up against the side of the booth. He laughed and shook his head when he saw that I had already finished my drink.

"That was fast,"

I smiled at his amusement,

"Yeah, just trying to calm my nerves."

He picked up one of the shot glasses and held it up,

"Well, one more should do the trick. To Sam, we love you man. I'm not going to wish you the best in your marriage cause I know you don't need that. You and Emily are perfect together." He turned towards the pool table where Paul, Jared, and Embry held up their own shot glasses. Sam, Quil, and I picked up our own. Jake continued, "_Love one another, but make not a bond of Love. Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls. _To Sam and Emily."

We all repeated him, "To Sam and Emily"

He lifted his glass, as we all did, then shot it back. I put mine to my lips and drank it slowly, savoring the bitter taste. I put the glass down and looked over at Jake who was staring down at the table,

"Jake, that was absolutely beautiful. I didn't know you were into poetry. And Gibran at that!"

He lifted his head and smiled at me,

"You know Khalil Gibran?"

I laughed,

"Of course I do."

Sam leaned across the table to Jake,

"Thank you so much for that."

Jake smiled and got up, motioning for Sam to do the same and pulled him into a huge bear hug,

"I love you asshole,"

Sam laughed and hugged him back,

"I love you too douchbag"

Jake turned to me and offered me his hand,

"Ok, you're up. Let's go."

Shit, I was hoping they'd forget. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. He picked up my guitar case, still holding my hand and walked us over to the bar. Every head turned as we walked by, it wasn't so bad this time. Let them stare, atleast I'm not alone. The waitress that waited on us smiled as we came over,

"You ready sweetie?"

I laughed,

"I guess so, I don't really have much of a choice."

She moved from behind the bar and led us over to the small stage at the very back of the bar. She walked up the three steps and over to the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, we have a special treat tonight. You all know it's open mic night…well, every Friday is open mic night." She laughed and continued, "But, tonight we actually have a volunteer! Maybe she'll encourage you all to give it a try every once in awhile! Anyways, without further ado."

She turned to me and smiled, waving me onto the stage. I turned and looked up at Jake, he smiled and squeezed my hand as he handed me my guitar case. I smiled back and took it, then walked up the stage and over to the microphone. The whole bar was quite as I set the case down and took my guitar out. I took a deep breath in as put the strap over my head and walked up to the mic.

"Hi everyone. My name is Sophia."

I looked out over the crowd at all the happy, anxious faces. Jake and the guys were all giving me thumbs up. Then Jake yelled out,

"YEAHHH!!! SOPHIA!!! WE LOVE YOUU!!!"

Everyone in the bar laughed and started clapping, accompanied by whistles and cat calls. I laughed into the mic,

"I love you too, thanks for that Jake. I'm going to sing you one of my favorite songs. I'm sure you all know it." I stopped and positioned my fingers over the correct frets, "Well, here it is."

I started the song on my guitar, watching everyone's faces. Jake's smile faded, he must recognize the song.

"_When you were here before,_

_Couldn't look you in the eye_

_You're just like an angel,_

_Your skin makes me cry_

_You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world_

_I wish I was special_

_You're so fuckin' special_

_But I'm a creep,_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here."_

The smiles in the crowd had all turned to looks of amazement. Jake was standing in the front of the crowd, staring up at me, his eyes glistening.

"_I don't care if it hurts,_

_I wanna have control_

_I want a perfect body,_

_I want a perfect soul_

_I want you to notice_

_When I'm not around_

_You're so fuckin' special_

_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep,_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here, ohhhh, ohhhh_

_She's running out again_

_She's running out_

_She run run run run…_

_Run… run…"_

When I got to that chorus, the people in the crowd started cheering again. Clapping and smiling at me. Whistles echoed through the bar. If they only knew just how true to life this song was for me,

"_Whatever makes you happy,_

_Whatever you want,_

_You're so fuckin' special_

_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep,_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

_I don't belong here…"_

I finished the song and looked out to the crowd,

"Thank you so much guys."

They answered back with the loudest applause I had ever gotten. Jake and the guys being the loudest. I smiled down and Jake and mouthed a "_Thank you" _to him. He grinned back, obviously affected by my song choice. I lifted my guitar up and over my head as the cheering and applause continued , knelt down and put it back in the guitar case. I looked up as I closed the case and my heart skipped, I was so into my song before that I hadn't noticed them standing over by the front door. All of them looking like angels under the dim lights of the bar. I froze, once the shorter girl with the dark pixie hair saw that I noticed them she flashed me a kind smile and gracefully made her way over to the stage. I nervously looked over at Jake who smiled at me weakly, but reassuringly. I tried to call him over but nothing would come out, he shook his head at me and mouthed "_It's ok." _I turned back just as she reached the stage. Her perfect face staring up at me, I looked right into her eyes. Her golden eyes. I knew I was crying but didn't make any attempt to wipe the tears away. What the hell is going on? Why is Jake just standing there watching all of this?

"Sophia. I'm Alice,"

My breath caught in my throat, I tried to speak but was once again rendered useless. She reached up to me,

"Please, don't be scared."

That's when everything went black…

* * *

**End Notes:**

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I realized that if I don't bang out each chapter in only two hours they come out much better. Haha, I guess I should've already know that. Anyways, please let me know what you think. Your comments inspire me to write more. The poem mentioned in called "Love One Another" by Khalil Gibran. And the song is Creep by Radiohead…the version of this that I had pictured Sophia singing is by Brandi Carlile…It's absolutely beautiful so please check it out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Breathe

**All Twilight Characters are owned my S.M. I know this chapter is kind of long, but I couldn't stand doing another Chapter without Jasper and Sophia FINALLY meeting again, this time it'll be good…I promise. Also, this story is rated M for a reason. It get's pretty vulgar and later on in the story there's other reason's for the rating (((Nudge, Nudge))). So…I hope you enjoy. Please don't forget to leave comments.**

Chapter 6: Breathe

Jasper's POV:

I stared down at my hands waiting for everyone to decide who was going to ride in what car. I couldn't control myself earlier, now I'm risking going to a bar packed full of people. Well, atleast that's how I'm assuming it will be. Fork's is a small town, The Mill Creek Bar is the most popular place to be on a Friday night. Plus, we're not even suppose to be here as far as everyone in town knows. No one has seen Bella since she turned, besides her father and a few people from La Push. This whole situation has turned out to be one huge cluster fuck…and it's all my fault. That seems to be the case A LOT these days. The back passenger door opened and I looked over as Alice scooted in beside me. She tried to give me a reassuring smile, when I didn't respond she took my hand and held it in hers.

"Everything is going to be fine Jazz."

I laughed,

"Yeah, everyone seems to think that huh?"

She sighed and leaned back, still holding on to my hand

"You need to have a little more faith, stop thinking that everything is going to turn out wrong"

Faith huh? Since when did Alice think we should have "Faith" in things. She's starting to sound a lot like Carlisle.

"Well, my track record doesn't really help."

She looked hurt. I'm just on a roll today aren't I?

"You seriously think everything that has happened has gone wrong? That everything has been bad? Is that what you think of us?"

I shook my head wishing I could take back what I had said, she was crying even though there were no tears.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I'm so grateful that you and Demetri found me when you did. I have no idea where I would be without you, without ALL of you. I don't know if you'd understand this, but even though I haven't been lonely…I still FEEL lonely."

She squeezed my hand,

"Is that why you've been thinking about leaving us?"

Shit.

"You saw that huh? I don't know why I thought I could slip that one by you."

Her voice was suddenly on the verge of hysterical,

"Of course I saw it Jasper Whitlock!! It's been tormenting me for months! I've been trying to think, WHY you would want to leave us. After everything we've been through. Don't tell me you think you were better off before!? We love you Jazz, you're our brother. I can't bare the thought of you leaving."

I looked down at her tiny hand grasping mine, I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to hurt ANY of them. They saved me from the horror that had been my life with Maria.

"It was just a thought,"

It's never just a thought with Alice. She has to see the affects of the "thought", even if it never takes place. She has to feel the pain that everyone would go through.

"If I promise you that everything will be fine, If we can get Sophia back…will you consider staying?"

I'm so happy that Edward isn't in this car with us right now. He'd be able to call me out on all the shit that's going through my head. Is that really a promise she can make? WOULD I stay? I pictured Sophia's eyes again, her long beautiful hair, her smell, the way her lips felt when she kissed me, the way she seemed so happy when she was playing the piano before I….I quickly pushed THAT memory away. Is it possible to love someone you don't even know?

"Yes, I think I would stay."

Alice smiled and patted my hand,

"Well then, I guess you're staying."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. Alice, always the optimistic one. Demetri opened the drivers door and got in. He turned back to us with a grin,

"Alright you two. The others are going to ride in Emmett's car. Let's get the hell out of here."

As Demetri drove to the Mill Creek Bar Alice tried to lighten the mood, she leaned back against the window and smiled over at me.

"So, did you miss us? I heard Edward and Bella went on a rampage while we were all gone."

Oh, she didn't even know the half of it.

"Yeah, I could hear them from the house. I seriously think I spent most of the week with headphones on. Not that it helped much with the emotions I had to feel from them."

Demetri laughed from the front,

"So, you spent a lot of time with your hand then?"

What's with these fucking guys and whacking off? Hey, I couldn't deny it even if I wanted to. I leaned forward and gave him a friendly smack across the back of the head,

"I'm glad you find my predicament amusing."

Alice was laughing at us.

"Hey, you could always pick someone up at Miller Creek."

I looked down with a smirk,

"I thought we already were."

Her mouth dropped open,

"Jasper! Don't you DARE touch my sister!"

I gave her the most innocent face I could muster up,

"Oh come on, I was just kidding."

Great, open mouth…insert foot. Well, they obviously don't know how I feel. Will I be able to act the "brother" though? Is that what they think I'll see myself as? The thought of it made my stomach turn. I didn't even consider this being a problem. I decided to just change the subject, so we talked about their honeymoon the rest of the way to the bar. Apparently, due to them not leaving the comfort of their bedroom, Demetri hadn't been able to kill even one jaguar. I guess I should've figured that would happen. We parked in the last two spots of the bar parking lot. Crowded, just like I thought it would be. Edward came over to us when we got out of the car,

"Hey, we should discuss how we're going to do this."

Discuss? I just want to get the fuck in there. She's so close.

"What's there to discuss? Can't we just go in?"

He shook his head as Bella came up beside him and grabbed his hand.

"I don't think it's such a good idea for us all to bombard her after what happened earlier. Maybe if we kind of hang back, and ONE of us approaches her."

Alice skipped over to Edward's side,

"I'll do it. Pleaseeeee. You know I'm the most likable person here."

He smiled at her,

"I think that's a great idea. Do you all agree?"

I looked around as everyone nodded in agreement. With that settled Edward led the way with Bella by his side, Rosalie and Emmett fell back with Alice and Demetri. Rosalie was complaining,

"You know Alice, you being the most likable person is debatable."

I laughed and shook my head when Alice came right back with,

"Oh give it a rest Rosie, you know you're a bitch."

"Yeah, you're right. I am. I swear I'm not going to be a bitch to Sophia though."

I didn't doubt that she would keep her word…for once. Everyone outside the bar turned to us as we walked up. I can just imagine what they're thinking. I didn't recognize anyone from when we went to Fork's High, good…I'm not in the mood to have to explain anything. Emmett ran in front of Edward and grabbed the door, just as it was pushed open. Jacob Black stepped out, I recognized him immediately. How can I not?! And fuck, did he get BIGGER? He stopped in front of Emmett,

"Oh, you're here."

Emmett smiled at him, he never did really have a problem with the group from La Push.

"Yes, we are. Where is she?"

Jacob looked around at us, stopping on Bella.

"Can I talk to you?"

She looked over at Edward and he nodded, letting go of her hand. Jacob looked over at me then.

"You too, come on."

He walked away from us without waiting, we followed him over to the Black Lincoln Convertible that was parked in the closet spot to the bar. Sophia's car. Bella shot my a nervous glance, I took her hand and shrugged my shoulders. Jacob talked to us with his back turned while he popped open the trunk,

"Tell me I'm not making a huge fucking mistake right now. Cause I'm starting to think that maybe I am."

Immediately anger radiated from Bella. We didn't come here to get into a fight so I stepped in before she could say anything,

"You're not. Please, today was…fucked up.."

He laughed and turned,

"To put it lightly yeah,"

I continued,

"Yeah. To put it lightly. NOTHING like that will ever happen again. I swear to you. If it makes you feel better, I give you permission to tear me to shreds if ANYTHING EVER happens to her. My fault or not…"

Bella pulled on my hand,

"Jasper!"

I held my hand up to her,

"No, no Bella. I'm serious. I give you my word that I will spend my entire existence making sure she's happy…and safe."

Jacob smiled then as he pulled a guitar case out of the trunk,

"Ok, ok. I'm gonna hold you to your word though. I wouldn't ever hesitate to come after you if even one hair on her head is harmed."

I nodded and turned to look over at my brothers and sisters standing by the door. They didn't seem to happy about our conversation. Jacob shut the trunk and motioned for us to follow. Once we were back at the door he stopped and turned to face us all again.

"I need you to give me like 15 minutes ok? Just wait out here."

Rosalie glared at him,

"Oh come on! Since when do you get to tell us all what the fuck to do?"

Jacob raised his eyebrows at her in surprise, and amusement. Rosalie stepped towards Jacob her fists clenched, but Edward held out his arm and stopped her. Looking at Jacob with a blank face.

"Don't Rosie. Jacob has helped us out more than he should have. If he wants 15 minutes, then we'll give him 15 minutes."

Jacob laughed and stepped back into the bar. Fucking guy, hopefully we wont have to see too much of him in the future. We moved away from the crowd at the front door, and waited. Bella moved away from us, lingering by the bench furthest away from the door. She was desperately trying to distract herself. Edward was caught up in a conversation with Demetri so I went over to Bella,

"Hey, are you ok?"

She shook her head and stared down at her feet,

"It's all a bit much. There's a lot of people here."

I knew how she felt. Although it must be worse for her. This is really the first time she's had to be around this many people since she changed. The burn in my throat was only a bit tolerable, and she looked outright terrible.

"Why don't you wait out here?"

She shook her head and looked at me with wide eyes,

"There's no way you're all leaving me out here."

I had to give it to her, she's definitely tough. I grabbed her hands and sent her calming waves,

"Does that help at all?"

She smiled,

"A little."

"Alright, just grab hold of my hand if you think you can't take it anymore. If anything, I'll be able to give you enough time to get out of there."

I walked her back over to the front door, Alice was pulling on Edward's arm.

"Come on, it's been 15 minutes."

He nodded and held the door open for us. The smell hit me as soon as I walked in. There had to be atleast 60 people in here, that's a lot for a bar this small. 60 heartbeats, I could hear it everywhere. Bella immediately grabbed hold of my hand. I looked over at her and nodded my head towards the door, but she shook her head and walked forward with us gripping my hand, hard. We stopped just beside the bar, still close to the front door. Everyone's attention was on the small stage towards the back of the bar. I froze when I saw her on stage, she was smiling. Everything I've ever seen in this world could never compare to the beauty of THAT smile. I couldn't take my eyes off her. There was a scream from the front of the crowd,

" YEAHHH!!! SOPHIA!!! WE LOVE YOUUU!!!"

A growl automatically escaped me, Emmett reached over and nudged me in the ribs. He gave me a look that said "_Calm down or get the fuck out." _The crowd broke into applause, along with whistles and cat calls. Stay calm. _Stay calm. _I looked over at Edward who seemed about as unhappy as I was. I'm sure it's worse for him, he can actually HEAR what everyone's thinking. Sophia leaned towards the mic, her cheeks blushed. It took everything in me to not run up on stage at that moment and steal her away.

"I love you too, thanks for that Jake. I'm going to sing you one of my favorite songs. I'm sure you all know it." She stopped and readied her fingers on the guitar, "Well, here it is."

She loves Jacob Black? What the fuck? I knew she just meant as friends, but the jealously still crept in. I got another nudge from Emmett when I realized I was growling again. No wonder they didn't want to bring me with them. She started the song, once again rendering me completely useless. I knew exactly why she chose this song, I could feel the sadness and regret emanating from her in waves. I never want her to feel this way again. She finished the song and smiled out at the crowd,

"Thank you so much guys."

The whole bar burst into enthusiastic applause. I clapped my hands as best I could while still holding on to Bella's hand. I look over at my family, they were all staring over at her in amazement. Alice was jumping up and down clapping, she screamed over to Demetri

"She's SO good!!! Do you think she'll sing for us at home?"

He laughed and kissed the top of her head,

"I don't know. Maybe. I'd really like that though."

Bella was tugging on my arm. I turned my attention over to her, she was staring up at Sophia on the stage.

"She sees us."

Bella's voice was barely above a whisper. I looked over to Sophia, she was crouched down at her guitar case paralyzed with fear. I could feel it through all the other emotions in the bar. She was absolutely terrified. I turned to tell Alice to not go up there, that she wasn't ready…but Alice was already moving through the crowd. I started forward and was stopped my Edward grabbing my arm,

"Just let her go, she'll be scared no matter WHEN we go talk to her."

I brushed his arm off and moved a little closer. Alice was staring up at Sophia, who was crying.

"Sophia. I'm Alice."

Sophia's face went stark white. Her whole body was shaking. Why the fuck are they putting her through this. I wanted to scream out to Alice to back up, she reached up her hand to Sophia.

"Please, don't be scared."

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Sophia's eyes rolled back into her head, and she slumped off the stage right into Alice's arm. If it weren't for her fast reflexes, Sophia would've fallen headfirst into the wooden floor. I let go of Bella's hand and ran forward towards the front of the stage. Jacob had moved next to Alice and was taking Sophia from her. Two waitresses ran over to help,

"Oh my god, what happened? There's a break room over there next to the stage, take her back there."

Jacob nodded at the waitress and lifted Sophia up and started towards the open door to the left of the stage. He turned back to Alice,

"You can come, no one else."

She gave him a pleading look,

"Can I atleast take Edward? He might be able to help."

Edward?

"I want to come,"

Jacob shot me hateful look,

"No, not you. DEFINITELY not you. You can get Edward."

The growl started to build up in my chest again, Alice stepped in between me and Jacob and looked into my eyes.

"It's ok Jazz. You're not going to be much help, being all worked up like this. She'll be fine. I promise."

I glared at Alice. She stepped forward and said more softly,

"Please, just go. Get Edward. Wait outside, we'll be there soon."

I turned from her, noticing the small crowd that had gathered for the first time. They were looking from me, over to Alice. Probably hoping to see some kind of confrontation. I pushed through them, trying to ignore my instinct to just take it all out on the innocent bystanders. I walked up to Edward, who was holding Bella close to his side. She was looking around frantically. Fuck, I had let go of her hand. Another asshole move from me. I grabbed hold of her hand again and she relaxed immediately.

"Jacob is bringing Sophia to the break room next to the stage. He said you and Alice can go with him," I looked over to the rest of my family, "But that's it."

Edward leaned in and kissed Bella before letting her go,

"Go wait outside with Jasper. I'll be out as soon as I can."

He gave me one last concerned look before heading over to Alice, who was waiting for him by the stage. I wonder exactly how much he's been listening to my thoughts.

"Anyone else coming?"

Rosalie shook her head,

"Emmett and I are going to wait here."

Fine with me. I turned and pulled Bella towards the door,

"Hey, I'm coming."

Demetri followed us outside.

The three of us walked over to the bench furthest from the door. It did feel better to be out here. We sat there in silence, for what seemed like an eternity. Funny…since time usually isn't really a factor for me. I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees and put my face in my hands. I could feel their eyes on me. I guess you don't need my ability to see how I'm feeling right now. Shot down left and right. I've never felt more out of place, the black sheep. The fuck up. I let my attention wander over to the group of guys standing just outside the door.

"Fuck, did you SEE her? Those legs, and that ASS," I looked up just in time to see him motion what a perfect ass looks like. Bella and Demetri were watching too, "What I wouldn't give to have that ass slamming down on my cock."

His friend laughed,

"Dude, I think she was drunk or something. You might actually have a chance."

They howled in laughter,

"You think she's need to be drunk to want me? PLEASE, I bet you I'll have her in my bed by the end of the night. Actually, fuck the bed…I bet I can get her to my CAR by the end of the night. I'm sure it'll be easy, she's probably a slut, she's here with a group of guys."

They laughed again. I slowly got up, Bella reached up and tried to pull me back down but I had my mind set. This is just a perfect bonus to the shit day that I've had. The animal in me completely took over, and I wanted nothing more than to tear out their fucking throats. I pushed her hand aside and started walking towards them, Demetri called after me

"Jasper, get back here!"

I ignored him, keeping my eyes set on the two assholes. They turned towards me once they realized I was coming right for them.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help but overhear you. I swear I must be mistaken though," they both looked at each other clearly amused by my approach. I'm glad they find this shit funny. Demetri held back waiting to see what I was going to do. I continued, "So, what was it you were saying you want to do to that girl in there?"

They laughed again, the bigger of the two stepping closer to me. Oh, he's got balls…

"Well, let me see. I DO believe I said I was gonna fuck the shit out of her."

His friend laughed and clapped him on the back. I nodded with a smile,

"Yeah, I thought you said something like that,"

I quickly stepped towards him, grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him against the wall. I leaned in close to his face, the venom pooled in my mouth. His emotions quickly switched over to fear, he obviously wasn't expecting this. His friend stepped back from us, good idea prick.

"If you even THINK about touching her, I will hunt you down and rip your dick off! Do you understand?!" All he was able to let out was a whimper, "DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?!"

Demetri was behind me now, trying to pull me away…but I was BEYOND pissed off.

"Come on Jasper. Put him down, it's not worth it."

I stayed where I was, holding him up against the wall and stared into that prick's eyes until he was finally able to let out,

"I understand. Shit, I'm SORRY."

I dropped him and quickly walked away towards Demetri's car. There weren't any people in this part of the parking lot. Bella and Demetri stayed behind staring after me. Good, I just need to fucking think.

* * *

Sophia's POV

I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling, the dim light shining down on me. Where am I? The last thing I remembered was finishing my song and then…I tried to sit up finally remembering what happened,

"Hey, not so fast. You have to take it easy."

I looked over to Jake who was sitting on the edge of the old couch I was laying on.

"What happened?"

He smiled,

"You passed out? You scared the SHIT out of me!"

I put my hand up to my pounding head,

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I saw…"

I realized there were other people standing in the corner of the small room, I looked over and gasped. My heart pounding, I quickly sat all the way up and scooted over to Jake grabbing at him. He put his arms around me and pulled me to him.

"It's ok. You don't have to be afraid."

Alice stood in the corner of the room with a friendly smile on her face. She's so beautiful! Her short hair was perfectly out of place, she was wearing a black chiffon A-line dress with a gold metallic waistband paired with some black pumps. Her pale skin looked even lighter under these lights…there was nothing but kindness in her eyes. Still, I had to be sure. I know I had said I would stay out of other people's heads, but under the circumstances I think I can make an exception. So, I stared back and tried to get inside her mind…but got nothing. Why can't I hear what she's thinking?

"You can hear other people's thoughts?"

I looked away from Alice of to the bronzed haired guy standing next to her. He was impossibly handsome. His facial features were perfect. He was wearing black dress pants, black shoes, and a black v-neck sweater with a white button down shirt underneath, his skin the same pale color as Alice's. Did everyone in this family dress so well? His golden eyes were wide with amazement, I had to quickly regain myself…are they ALL this beautiful?

"Yes. But, I couldn't hear Jake…or Alice just now. How did know that I could do that?"

He smiled at me,

"Because I can hear YOU, you think we're beautiful."

Alice immediately stepped forward, her smile absolutely radiant " Aw! That's so sweet!" She stopped when I moved closer to Jake. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

My face grew hot, why do I have to blush so much?!

The bronzed hair one laughed,

"Don't be embarrassed. The blushing is actually VERY becoming of you. Not that anything about you could possibly be anything LESS than that. I'm Edward by the way."

His smile was contagious. I slowly leaned forward, Jake's arms tightened around me. I turned to him, his face anxious.

"It's ok. I think I'm fine for now."

He let go of me and I slowly got up, moving closer to Alice.

"Your eyes. They're not black like the other one's were."

Alice and Edward exchanged a worried look, she sighed then looked back at me.

"Jasper hadn't hunted. He had put it off for too long. So, it was harder for him to control himself. If he had known who you were…"

I stopped her,

"If I had just been some normal human, I'd be DEAD. The only reason he didn't kill me was because, somehow something happened when I reached out and grabbed him."

Edward ran a hand through his hair, his eyes panicked.

"You're right. You're absolutely right. There is nothing we can possibly say to excuse Jasper's behavior. He has had a much harder time adjusting to this way of life than the rest of us. All I say is that it is TEARING him apart. Hell, it's tearing us ALL apart. We are so, SO sorry."

I wiped a tear away. I wanted so badly to just run to them,

"You're SORRY? I thought you didn't WANT me," it was getting harder to talk as my anger and sadness boiled up. I was now sobbing…again. And they cringed every time, "I thought I had come all this way, and waited all these years for nothing. Thank god for Jake!" I looked back at him, he was glaring at Alice and Edward, "I have NO idea where I'd be right now if he hadn't showed up."

Alice stepped towards me again, her arms out, a tormented look on her face. I quickly stepped back,

"No, please. Not yet." I turned again to Jake, "Are you the reason they're here?"

His eyes shot back to me, guilt all over his face,

"I called Bella. I couldn't just let you leave! You were so heartbroken, I just wanted to make things better for you. I've known the Cullen's for years, I honestly don't think they'd ever hurt you…it was all just a big fucking misunderstanding." His voice had turned to pleading. "I thought maybe if you could just TALK to them, you'd be able to work this all out. Then you'd stay…and you wouldn't leave me."

I went over to him and put my arms around his neck looking up into his eyes. I hadn't realized how much I would be hurting him by leaving,

"You trust them?"

His eyes flashed over to them, then back at me.

"Yes." He said softly, "I really think you belong with them."

I nodded and kissed him softly on the cheek, he leaned into me and held me there.

"Ok. Can you please give me a minute to talk to them?"

He hugged me tighter, before letting go and walking towards the door. He stopped and looked at Alice and Edward,

"I'm going to be right outside. Don't make me regret this."

Alice smiled at him,

"You won't. Thank you so much."

Edward reached out his hand,

"Thank you Jacob…for everything."

Jake considered his hand for a minute, quickly shook it, then left closing the door behind him. I focused my attention back to Alice and Edward.

"I'm trying really hard to make sense of this all. But, I can't get past the fact that I NEED you guys. I'm trying to be mad about what happened…I'm REALLY trying." Alice's face lit up…she knew where I was going with this, "I'm not saying that I'm not hurt, or that I'm not upset. I am, but I can't leave you. I honestly don't think my heart could take it. I love you guys so much, you're my family."

Edward smiled too, Alice opened her arms to me.

"We love you too Sophia! Pleaseeeee can I hug you now?"

I laughed and nodded. She ran at me and threw her arms around me. I had never felt anything so amazing before. The love she was feeling was so strong! She held me there for a minute before she started crying. It started off as sniffles but then turned to full blown sobs. She leaned back and put her hands on either side of my face staring at me in shook, the tears running down her face.

"He was right! Oh my god, I'm CRYING."

"You don't usually cry?"

She shook her head, smiling through her tears.

"I haven't cried since I was human. And, I can't feel the burning in my throat anymore…it's like I'm ALIVE again!" She turned to Edward, "Edward…come here."

He walked over and embraced me from behind, they both held me close. His body tensed, then immediately relaxed.

"This is amazing."

We stood there for a long time, just like that. I didn't mind, we could stand like this for forever, every second of it would be perfect. Finally, I broke the silence

"I think we should go out now. Jake is probably worried."

They both moved away, But Alice grabbed one of my hands and Edward the other. He smiled,

"Yeah, he's been pacing back and forth in front of the door the whole time."

Of course he was. I pulled them towards the door and opened it. Jake stopped pacing and looked at me, then down at our clasped hands.

"I'm guessing you worked everything out?"

I laughed ,

"Edward, Alice…can you please give me a minute with Jake?"

Alice let go of my hand, and leaned over to hug me.

"No problem. Take you're time. We'll be over by the bar."

Edward let go next, leaned over and kissed me on the cheek then looked back at Jake.

"Thank you so much again."

Jake nodded, then watched them as they walked away. He turned back to me, his face now sad.

"So, you're going home now?"

I reached up and touched his cheek, leaned in and whispered "Close your eyes."

He closed his eyes, and I sent all the happiness he had made me feel over to him. He brought his hand up and placed it over mine, his eyes still shut, and smiled.

"This isn't goodbye Jake. You're my best friend, and I love you so much."

He opened his eyes and pulled me into a hug,

"I love you too Sophia. You better come visit me!"

I laughed,

"Of course I will,"

Jake pulled me over to the guys who were all now standing by the pool tables, I said my goodbyes…promising them as well that I would come visit.

"So, does this mean you'll come to my wedding?" Sam said as I hugged him, "You know, Jake doesn't have a date yet…"

I pulled back and looked from Sam to Jake, "Of course I'll come to your wedding! You don't have a date Jake? I thought you were the best man…the best man shouldn't go stag!"

His face completely lit up,

"You'd want to be my date?"

I playfully hit him,

"I would be honored to be your date Jake!"

He embraced me one last time, his excitement emanating from him in strong waves. It's not so hard leaving now that I know for sure we'll get to see each other again soon. Finally, I turned from them and walked over to the bar where Edward and Alice stood patiently waiting for me. Alice smiled as I approached her, and held out her hand. I took it, and she walked me over to a couple standing off to the side near the door.

"Sophia, this is Rosalie and Emmett"

Emmett stepped forward first, he towered over me at 6'5"…all I could think was _muscles_. He'd be more intimidating if it weren't for his huge smile and big dimples, and the kindness that showed in his eyes. His dark brown hair had a slight curl to it…and once again, it was just perfection. _Did they look this amazing all the time? Is that even possible? _He pulled me into a huge bear hug, swinging me around.

"Welcome to the family!"

Rosalie tugged on his arm impatiently,

"Ok, ok Emmett. Can you please put my sister down so I can hug her?"

He put me down and I turned to her. _They just keep getting more beautiful. _Rosalie was just…stunning. Her long blonde hair fell down to the middle of her back in waves, her face was the picture of perfection. No wonder every guy in here is staring at her…at ALL of them actually. She came up to me and embraced me, I seemed to have the same affect on her as everyone else. It took a little longer for Rosalie and I to let go of each other, she wiped her tears away and smiled when Edward told her we had to get going.

"Wait, my guitar…"

Emmett looked over towards the stage,

"It's up there, I'll go get it and meet you guys outside."

"Thanks Emmett,"

He smiled, "No problem sis," Then pushed his way through the crowd. Rosalie held on to my right hand, and Alice grabbed my left.

"You ready now?"

I nodded and walked with them out the door, Alice squeezed my hand once we were outside.

"That's my husband over there…" She called over to him, "Demetri! Come meet Sophia,"

He was standing off to the side with his arm around another beautiful girl. This one with long, straight, dark brown hair. The dark circles under her eyes made the golden color stand out more, her heart-shaped face was set in an expression I could only describe as absolute pain. Demetri removed his arm from around her, when Edward walked over and took her into his arms. He came up to me with a smile, his light brown hair had the same messy (but still perfect) affect as Alice's. They were absolutely adorable for each other,

"Sophia, it's so wonderful to finally meet you."

He gave me a quick hug, then stepped back…

"It's nice to me you too…is she ok?"

I asked him, pointing over to the tortured looking girl Edward held in his arms. Demetri shook his head.

"No, Bella's not doing so well. This is her first time out around this many people. It's getting really hard for her to control herself."

Alice was also staring over at them, with a concerned look on her face.

"Where's Jasper?"

Demetri motioned towards the far end of the parking lot,

"He's over by my car. He kind of lost his temper with one of the human's standing over by the door. I think he's cooling off."

Rosalie was shaking her head,

"Leave it to Jasper…"

Alice cut her off,

"Oh come on Rosie….you know he's had a horrible day."

They continued to argue about Jasper, but my attention was drawn back over Bella. It was as if she had this kind of pull over me, I made my way over to them and put my hand on Edward's shoulder…

"Do you think I could help her?"

He tried to turn his head to me, but Bella tightened her grip on him. Her face buried in his chest,

"No, please Edward. I can smell her, it's too much."

He was trying to pull her off,

"Shhh..Bella, it's ok…"

I sighed and took hold of her hand, she immediately loosened her grip on Edward and lifted her face from his chest. She was taking deep breaths in and out as the tears came full force. She was shaking as she threw her arms around me, I ran my hands over her smooth hair…

"how…I don't understand, how are you doing this?"

I laughed,

"I have nooooo idea."

Pain shot through me as her grip tightened a bit too much. I gasped for breath, Edward stepped forward.

"Bella love, please…she's not as solid as us."

She continued to cry, but this time it was relief I was feeling from her. She relaxed her arms around me so I was no longer suffocating.

"You're coming home with us?" She whispered in my ear,

"Yes…I'm coming home."

That brought on another wave of tears from her. Edward stood off to the side, looking just as emotional. I didn't realize that maybe they all needed me just as much as I needed them. Why couldn't I have found them sooner? I've missed out on so much, belonging SOMEWHERE. My heart ached at the thought of my life before today, I never want to go back. Edward came over and put his hand on my shoulder,

"We should really get going,"

At that Bella once again tightened her grip on me,

"No, no. Please…just stay like this."

I laughed through my tears and took hold of her hand,

"Just hold on to me and you'll be fine."

She nodded and moved away, gripping my hand. Edward led us back over to Alice, Demetri, Rosalie, and Emmett. Alice and Demetri had their arms around each other. Emmett had one arm draped around Rosalie and held my guitar in the other hand. I looked at each of them, the love in my heart indescribable. Jasper still wasn't with them,

"Where's Jasper?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes,

"He's over by Demetri's car moping."

I looked past them to the far end of the parking lot, but it was too dark to see anything.

"I want to talk to him…" I patted Bella's hand before continuing, "Alone, if that's ok."

They all exchanged worried glances and Alice shifted nervously,

"I really don't think that's a good idea Sophia…"

Edward cleared his throat,

"Actually Alice, I highly doubt that Jasper will harm her."

She looked confused,

"How do you know? Did you hear something from him?"

He looked down at his feet,

"Yeah…something. Just stay close enough so that you can get to her if she needs you. " He looked back up at Bella and took her hand from me. She hesitated at first, but then gave in "I'm going to take Bella hunting, I'll meet you all back at the house later."

He pulled her away without an answer from any of us and led Bella into the woods behind the bar. We stood there for a minute, not knowing what to say.

"Well then, I'm just going to go put this back in your car."

Emmett said, holding up my guitar.

"Oh! Ok yeah." I dug through my purse and threw my keys to him, "Here you go…I'm going to go talk to Jasper now."

I regarded their apprehensive faces one more time before walking away towards the back of the parking lot where Demetri's car was. My footsteps seemed far too loud with the music still blasting from the bar…my heart was pounding so hard my ears felt as though they were throbbing. _Breathe, Breathe. _I focused on that. One breath in, one breath out. Repeat….good girl. I don't know if it was my nerves, or if the night had gotten cooler without my noticing before…but I suddenly wished I'd had my jacket. I wrapped my arms around myself as I approached a large black SUV, he was leaning against the back…his head in his hands. I stopped a few feet away and cleared my throat. He looked up so fast I jumped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

He stared at me for a minute, his eyes golden…not black like they had been earlier. The sight of him made my heart skip, none of them could ever compare to him. This is the impossible beauty that I thought I wouldn't be able to handle. His golden hair stood out under the dim lights of the parking lot. The corners of his mouth went up a little,

"You wouldn't be able to sneak up on me even if you tried,"

His voice rang in my ears. I hadn't heard any voice like this before, I never thought someone's VOICE could have such an affect on me. The slight southern twang made my blood boil. _What the hell is happening to me right now? _I laughed,

"Ah, I see…"I tried to find something else to say, "You're so…you're…" _so beautiful. _I shook my head, the blush in my face coming on full force when I realized I had almost said that aloud. He tensed when I stepped towards him, I put my hand out and lightly touched his. He looked down at my touch, and when he looked back up his eyes were filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry…I…I tried to tell you before not to go but I couldn't get the words out. There's nothing I can say…" he stopped and tried to compose himself, his eyes glistening with tears "I won't EVER hurt you. Please believe me."

Of course I believed him, the regret surrounding him told me more than his words ever could. He ran his fingers slowly up my arm, then to my face. I held his hand there against my cheek, and stared into his eyes. _You're so beautiful, you're SO beautiful. Breathe, breathe. _I repeated this over and over in my mind. I moved closer to him, our bodies almost pressed together and touched his face. The feel of his skin was like electricity coursing through me, causing my arms to break out in goose bumps. He kissed the palm of my hand while never taking his eyes from mine. There were so many emotions I had never felt before running through me, I didn't understand even ONE of them. _What is this? He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, I threw my arms around his neck and returned his embrace. I put my mouth up to his ear and whispered,_

"_I know you'll never hurt me. And, as for what happened earlier…if it makes you feel better, you can spend the rest of our eternity making it up to me."_

_His laugh was full of relief, and at that, he held me tighter._


	7. Chapter 7: Time

**Well, I had almost given up on writing this story. I'd like to thank Princess Mishawaka and Artemis De Nacho for the wonderful reviews they left. You've inspired me to keep going. I know that the first Chapter is a bit out of the norm and kind of hard to get through, and maybe some readers don't like a new character in the mix. I have so many amazing ideas for this story, and am so excited that I've found somewhere I can share my "visions". Reviews keep me going, so please…if you're reading this let me know what you think. I forgot to add at the end of the last chapter, the reason I chose the title "Breathe" was because of the Pearl Jam song "Just Breathe". If you haven't heard it please check it out…it's absolutely beautiful. All Twilight characters are owned by S.M. And on we go…**

* * *

Chapter 7: Time

Sophia's POV:

I stared out at the forest as we drove, trying desperately not to look at him. If I did I don't think I'd be able to look away. The cool breeze felt amazing on my face. After a short debate, the group reluctantly allowed Jasper to drive me back to the house in my car…under strict rules to not let go of his hand. I smiled to myself thinking how I wouldn't mind holding on for forever.

"What's so funny?"

I looked over at him as he flashed me a smile. Shit.

"Oh, um. I'm just happy about how this all turned out."

He squeezed my hand,

"I am too."

He turned his attention back to the road, but I found myself incapable of looking away from him. _What the hell is happening to me?! _All these years I've spent wandering around aimlessly I've never once felt drawn to anyone. The way he made my heart race was completely new to me. I've seen love, but from an outsiders perspective. I don't even know I am, how could I ever be able to give myself to someone wholeheartedly? Every time we passed under a street light it lit up his beautiful face. I wanted nothing more than to reach over and…_and what?_ _You need to get out of your own head Sophia! _I sighed and looked away frustrated,

"Something wrong?"

How does he do that?!

"You're very perceptive aren't you?"

He laughed,

"Well, I have my own gifts."

I shifted in my seat so I was facing him, moving both of our hands into my lap.

"Oh yeah? Like Edward?"

He nodded, his smile completely lighting up his face.

"Not really like Edward's. Everyone is different. I can sense and influence peoples' emotions."

How is it that I am so much like them, but so different at the same time?

"That's amazing! I can sense peoples' emotions too, but I can't influence them in any way."

He quickly shot me a surprised look, then pulled the car over to the side of the road. He turned the car off and shifted to face me the way I was facing him.

"You can sense peoples' emotions too? Can you sense mine?"

I stared into his nervous eyes, trying to dig deeper. Why was he so nervous? There were so many emotions coming from him, I didn't know which one to settle on. It was the same as when I first encountered him at the house. I shook my head,

"For some reason with you I can't feel just one thing, your emotions are all over the place."

He seemed relieved by this,

"Yeah, they usually are."

He sighed and leaning back, staring down at our hands. _Wait, does this mean he can sense MY emotions?_ I nervously cleared my throat as I watched him lightly trace lines on the back of my hand with his index finger.

"So, you can sense my emotions?"

He smiled, but didn't look up.

"Yes Darlin' I can. But, I don't think you know exactly what you're feeling so it's really hard to figure you out," He looked up at me then through his long lashes "I can't influence you though."

A chill ran through me at that,

"Wait…when did you try to influence my emotions?"

He became immediately defensive, suddenly knowing how what he had just said sounded.

"Oh, no. It wasn't anything bad. When Alice first approached you I could feel how terrified you were. I think that's the only emotion I've been able to clearly get from you, and trust me when I say…you will NEVER feel that way again. I was just trying to take that fear away. But, I couldn't. It kills me that I was the cause of that."

This seemed to upset him more than anything else.

"It's ok Jasper. It's my fault too, I didn't realize when I showed up that you guys were…ummm…different. I saw what those three women did to you, the way they used you after. You should be proud of how far…"

He cut me off then, his voice full of panic and…anger?

"You saw WHAT?"

I winced at the tone in his voice. Why do I always manage to say the wrong things?

"When I turned around and grabbed your wrist, when you almost…I saw everything that happened to you. I've always been able to see things that WILL happen, but nothing like that" I realized I was on the verge of pleading as I stared into his eyes searching for…SOMETHING. But, he just continued to stare back…so I went on "I don't understand why I can sense peoples' emotions, or why I can see the things I do…trust me…I wish I didn't. It was worse before I learned how to block out their thoughts, and don't worry…I can't hear yours..."

I stopped when I realized it had become harder for me to breathe, and that tears were once again running down my cheeks. It didn't think I had any tears left after the day I had. His expression softened, and he pulled me to him wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Shhh, please Sophia. Don't cry. I'm so sorry. I'm not mad…I just…I don't understand how you could even consider associating yourself with me after everything I have done,"

I pulled myself away from him, _does he REALLY think that HE'S the monster?!_

"Jasper! You've done nothing wrong! They're the despicable ones! They took your life, took advantage of you, and made you think you were worthless…that their way of life was the only way. They used you as their own personal puppet! You should be so, so proud of yourself for being strong enough to get away from them…"

I stopped, feeling the burn in my cheeks from the anger and disgust I felt towards those women. My heartbeat was loud in my ears, I took a deep breath to calm myself then leaned forward and softly touched the side of his face…his skin was so smooth, like milk glass. He placed his hand over mine, but continued to look down.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

He finally looked up, his golden eyes glistening from tears…

"How is it that you tell me the same thing my family has been telling me for years, but it doesn't mean shit to me until YOU'VE said it? How is it that you make me feel more human than when I was ACTUALLY human?"

I stared back, unable to think of even ONE thing to say. _How is it that you render me completely speechless? _How could I be feeling this, and what exactly AM I feeling? I don't even know him. _But you do! _I've seen the darkest side of humanity, every kind of cruel act there is. I've felt the most indescribable pain, I've been through hell and back…then back again! I've always thought that maybe it was all for nothing, but now…I have the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire existence sitting here right next to me. Everything I'm feeling, is completely overwhelming. I opened my mouth to speak, but then closed it again.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked me with a confused smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. This is just all a lot to take in."

He nodded in agreement, then turned his attention to the scenery surrounding us. We sat in a comfortable silence holding each others hands and staring out into the forest for about 10 minutes before Jasper's phone started ringing. He took it out and looked down at it,

"Shit."

He shot me an amused look before answering it,

"Yes Alice?"

I don't have extra sensitive hearing like them, yet I could still hear her. I smiled at him, trying to keep my laughter in.

"_Jasper Whitlock! Where the hell are you?! We've been home for 20 minutes…you KNOW I can't see you when you're with her! Did something happen?!!! Cause you know if you did anything I swear I'll cut of those things you call balls…"_

He cut her off,

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down Alice. She's fine. We're only 5 minutes away. Nothing happened, we've just been talking."

There was a long pause before she spoke again, when she finally did her voice was full of rage.

"_Talking?! You didn't think that MAYBE you could've done that here? I didn't even want you driving her home alone….after what you did today! But Everyone else said you'd be fineeee. I've been completely freaking out over here, thinking that maybe you'd lost control again…"_

His emotions immediately switched over to anger,

"Wait just there, I TOLD you that I would never hurt her. I wasn't fucking lying Alice. I wouldn't be around her if I didn't think I could handle it,"

She sighed, _Even THAT was loud….she must be pissed!_

"_Please just come home now Jasper_."

He flipped his phone shut without responding to her and started the car. He stared straight ahead, the fury radiating from him. I could understand, I knew he wouldn't hurt me…but no one else had the same faith in him. I squeezed his hand lightly.

"Hey, It's ok. It'll take some time for them to come around again. I trust you, and that's all that matters right?"

His expression softened…a little,

"Yes, it is all that matters. But, once we're there our alone time will be limited for awhile."

"Ah ha. I get it now. So, I'll be handled with kid gloves."

He sneered at that,

"Exactly. Please just don't let them get to you."

I smiled at him, no one had ever cared so much about my well being.

"I'll be fine Jasper. Don't let them get to YOU. I'm a grown woman…I've taken care of myself all these years and I'm fine. We'll have plenty of time together…don't worry."

This time he did smile back.

* * *

Jasper's POV:

I drove as slow as I possibly could, knowing that once I reached the house moments like this would be rare. Hopefully she is right and they'll all ease up after awhile, I seriously don't think I'd be able to take their shit for too long. The shock of our conversation was still setting in. How can she know what I've done and still want to be around me? To top it off, she's PROUD of me? I really thought that we'd be having that conversation far down the road, and that she'd run away screaming after she found out what kind of monster I'd been. But no, she's still sitting hear….holding my hand, staring out into the night completely at ease. I looked over at her, her beautiful face content. She turned and smiled at me. _Shit, I love you so much. _I can't tell her that though. Then she'd surely run away screaming.

The dirt road leading to the house can into view. I smiled back at her,

"Almost there. I guess this is it for awhile."

She shook her head and lifted my hand to her lips, kissing it softly.

"I won't let them keep you away from me."

The kiss sent a shiver through my entire body, _what the fuck? _I couldn't look away from her…

"Uh, Jasper…you need to watch the road."

She laughed when I looked ahead again and realized I had almost sent us straight into a tree on the side of the driveway.,

"Holy shit, that's never happened before. I swear I'm an impeccable driver. See what you do to me darlin?!"

She immediately blushed, _You'd better stop with that or I won't make it to the house! _I pulled her car into the driveway and shut off the engine. _Fuck, here she comes. _Alice was beside the drivers side door before Sophia even had a chance to register what was happening. She opened the door and pulled Sophia up and into her arms,

"You're home!"

Sophia, looking very confused, wrapped her arms around Alice and laughed.

"Yes, yes I am. Jasper took very good care of me."

She looked over at me and winked. I gave her a grateful smile, if she keeps this up they'll HAVE to cut me some slack. I got out of the car and went around the back to the trunk as Alice pulled Sophia into the house. I popped the trunk and stared down at the two suitcases and guitar that were in there. _How can someone go this long living out of just 2 suitcases? _Alice is going to have a BLAST with her! _I'll have to warn her ahead of time. _I pulled out the two suitcases and set them on the ground, then leaned in to grab the guitar.

"Let me help you with those."

I turned to Edward who was holding out his hand, then handed him the guitar case. He smiled,

"You know, they may think you're unstable right now…but I know you wouldn't do anything."

I smirked at him,

"Yeah, thanks. Maybe you should talk some sense into the rest of those assholes."

He stared at me for a minute shifting the case from one hand to the other,

"Why are you blocking me out?"

I gave him a cocky smile and picked up the suitcases. Seriously, there's never any privacy with this guy.

"I'm not blocking you out any more than normal."

He followed behind me as I walked towards the door,

"Actually you are. No offense…but you kind of suck at concentrating hard enough to keep me out. And right now you're trying really, REALLY hard. Why is that?"

I ignored him as I entered the house, trying to set my thoughts on nothing but the task at hand. _Edward, you're a cocky bastard. I hope you get THAT. _He laughed behind me. I set the suitcases down by the kitchen and made my way into the large living room where Sophia and Esme were locked in a tearful embrace. I felt that amazing feeling in the pit of my stomach again and thought of a song I heard the other day….how did the lyrics go? _I'm so obsessed. My heart is bound to beat right out of my untrimmed chest. I believe in you. Like a virgin you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind. _I smiled to myself, then looked over to see Edward staring at me. I quickly looked away from his thoughtful gaze. _Shit! _How much of that did he hear? Well, it didn't take long for me to fuck THAT up. Carlisle walked over to Sophia and Esme and hugged the both of them tightly in his arms. Feeling like I was intruding on their private moment I turned towards the kitchen. Bella was at the counter taking groceries out of what looked like almost 30 shopping bags,

"Shit, how much do you guys think she's gonna eat?!"

She laughed at me as she pulled out 5 different kinds of lunch meats,

"Well, Esme didn't know what she liked so she got everything she could think of."

I walked over and helped Bella put the rest of the groceries away. 10 minutes later, with the kitchen stocked with enough food to feed 20 people, we were done. Bella sighed and leaned against the counter, the dark circles under her eyes were much less prominent.

"You look like you're feeling better."

She laughed and nodded,

"Yes! Absolutely. It's funny…she's in the other room but it's not bothering me at all."

I hadn't noticed how little the burn in my own throat was until she pointed it out.

"Same for me. Do you think it's just her?"

My own feelings of awe were written all over her face as she stared towards the living area.

"I do. She's amazing isn't she?"

_You have no idea. _

"She is."

Alice skipped into the kitchen then,

"Hey guys. We're going to take Sophia up to show her the room Esme set up for her. You coming?"

Bella nodded and ran over to Alice with a smile taking her hand. Alice then looked over at me with resentment,

"You coming too?"

_Guess she's still mad at me. _I nodded,

"Yeah, I'll just grab her stuff to take up."

Alice pulled Bella out of the room without another word. I turned the corner to where I'd set down Sophia's suitcases to find her standing there waiting for me. She grinned at me,

"Hey, I missed you! Where'd you go?"

All previous thoughts I had vanished the second I saw that smile.

"I was just helping Bella put away the groceries. I thought you were going up to see your room."

She reached her hand out to me and I immediately took it in mine,

"I didn't want to go up without you."

I turned from her trying to hide the idiotic smile that was now plastered across my face. She laughed and pulled me towards the stairs. I followed her up trying to push back the perverted thoughts I was having about the view that was right in front of me. She waited for me, _What does that tell you? _I wish I had an answer to that, I concentrated on what she was feeling as I followed her down the hallway at the top of the stairs. Once again all I got was a mixture of so many different emotions. One thing did stand out from the rest though, she was happy. The whole group was standing outside the door at the very end of hall, Edward's old room. _Figures they'd put her as far away from me as possible. _Alice looked down at our intertwined hands with a frown, then stepped forward and pulled Sophia away from me…

"Come look Sophia! Esme did such an amazing job…"

All too soon Sophia was swept into the room and away from me. I stepped forward into the doorway, the room was absolutely beautiful. Esme really went all out, the once stark white room was now painted in different shades of turquoise. A large mahogany canopy bed draped with sheer white fabric stood in the far left corner of the room. The bedding was a very art deco-inspired pattern with a linear falling leaves pattern, in turquoise and different shades of purple. Sophia walked over to the large bay windows that looked out onto the lake in the backyard, lightly touching the bedding as she passed it. She pushed aside the sheer purple curtains and looked out. I looked over to Edward, who was watching her as closely as everyone else. No one said a word as she turned and made her way over to the large black and white dresser opposite the bed and opened it, the inside was solid turquoise. Esme really doesn't leave ANY stone unturned. The entire room was decorated with a mixture of different unique pieces of furniture, artwork, lamps, rugs…everything you could possible think of. Sophia stood with her back turned to us, staring down into the dresser drawer for what seemed like an eternity. Emmet shot me a nervous look, just as Sophia's shoulders slumped and she started crying. I stepped forward to go to her, but Esme reached her first wrapping her arms around her,

"Hey, it's ok. Do you not like it?"

Sophia laughed through her tears and turned around to return Esme's embrace.

"Are you kidding me? I LOVE it, it's absolutely perfect. I just can't believe you'd do all this just for me."

Esme ran her hand over Sophia's wavy hair as she hugged her tighter.

"Are you kidding me? Of course we'd do this for you, we love you!"

This only caused her to cry even harder,

"I love you guys too, thank you so much…for everything"

Esme smiled and let her go,

"Why don't we all leave you to get settled."

She nodded, then made her way around the room hugging and thanking everyone. I stayed behind as everyone piled out of the room, getting a dirty look from Alice as she passed by me. I walked up to Sophia, who was still taking in her new surroundings, and took her into my arms. _This just feels so RIGHT. _She wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest,

"Thank you so much Jasper."

I laughed before kissing the top of her head,

"This was all Esme. But, you're welcome."

She gave me one last squeeze before stepping away and smiling up at me. Her beautiful green eyes still glistened with tears,

"So, where's your room?"

"Ah, MY room is the last one at the opposite end of the hall."

She looked out the doorway confused,

"There's like 10 rooms in between this one and yours, was this the only available room?"

I sighed and shook my head,

"Nope. Edward and Bella don't live here anymore, but there's still 6 vampires in between my room and yours. I'm pretty sure they have their reasons for doing that."

"Well, I meant what I said earlier…I trust you Jasper, I don't care what everyone else thinks."

She leaned in and kissed my cheek softly, lingering there long after… her body pressed against mine, making my legs feel like jello. She stepped back and smiled,

"Well, I guess I'll start putting my stuff away now."

I nodded and gave her one last hug before leaving her to unpack. I quickly made my way downstairs and out the backdoor before any of the others could say anything to me, they wouldn't have noticed anyways…they all stood in the living room talking excitedly about Sophia's reaction to her room. I needed to just get way, clear my head. I ran through the forest, and came across two deer by a small creek about 5 miles from the house…after satisfying my hunger I slowly walked back to the house. How long can I go like this? If they found out how I felt about her would they EVER be accepting of it? _This is just the first day, you need to give it time. _Fuck time, I've waited so long for her. I can't act like everyone else, like she's my _sister. _The idea of her was the only thing that has ever kept me going, the IDEA. And, now that she is actually here…now that I can touch her, and hold her. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to push aside those thoughts. Just the thought of being with her made me aroused in a way I'd never experienced. The memory of how her body felt crept back into my mind and I realized soon enough I had a full out hard-on. _Calm down Major, you're going to get us into trouble. _I tried to think of something, anything that would tear my mind away from the image of her…_Emmet_. _Ok, now we're good_. I had been so caught up in my own thoughts I hadn't realized I'd already reached the edge of the back lawn. I stopped and stared up at her bedroom. The windows were large enough to see in, she moved around her room slowly…still looking around in amazement as she put away her belongings. I wished I was up there with her, even to just be close to her.

"Hey,"

I turned to find Edward, walking out of the shadows of the trees.

"Oh, hey. What're you doing out here?"

He smiled as he neared me, looking up to Sophia's window as well.

"Just enjoying the night air…you?"

I cleared my throat and looked down at the ground,

"Nothing much. Just went hunting."

_Think of something else…cars, music, anything…FUCK. _I stumbled through my mind, trying to focus on something. _What did you do yesterday? You went Seattle…shopped for some new books. Focus on THAT. _He laughed softly,

"Jazz…stop torturing yourself. You let your guard down already. I know."

_Get the fuck out of my head Edward. You have no idea what you're talking about. _He moved to stand in front of me,

"You think I don't know huh? You REALLY think I don't know how you feel about her?!"

A growl built up in my chest,

"No Edward. I don't think you do. But please, humor me. Tell me how you think I feel about her."

He laughed and shook his head,

"Oh come on! You love her! You're defenses are completely down every time you're around her…anyone could see, just the way you LOOK…"

I lunged at him and put my hand over his mouth.

"Please, not so loud. Does anyone else know?" I asked him softly enough for just him to hear.

He shook his head, and I removed my hand from his mouth. This time he spoke as quietly as I had,

"No, they were all too excited to notice how you were behaving. I probably wouldn't have noticed either if you weren't practically screaming it in your thoughts."

I sighed and stared back up at her window,

"I don't know what to do. I've never felt this way before, I hurts just to be down here talking to you and not up there with her. Should I tell her? I don't even know how SHE feels" I quickly gave him a pleading look, "Do YOU know how she feels?"

He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder,

"Her thoughts were all over the place. She's so overwhelmed by all of this. She doesn't understand what she's feeling, or how to respond to it. She's been alone all this time…you can't expect her to be able to deal with stuff like that."

Every word he said was like a punch in the gut. _She doesn't KNOW what love is. How could she? She's insolated herself from everyone she's met before us. What kind of life is that to lead? _It just made me ache for her even more, it made me want to show her everything she's missed out on. Edward sighed in response to my thoughts,

"I know, it's really sad. It won't be like that anymore though. I think she's just not ready yet."

I didn't really need him to tell me she wasn't not ready…I could already tell by her confused whirl of emotions. I knew I had just been trying to talk myself into believing differently.

"What the hell do you think happened to make her almost completely remove herself from the world?"

Edward's frustration mirrored my own,

"I've been trying to figure that out, but anything pertaining to her past is completely blocked out from me. Whether she knows if she's doing it or not, I have no idea. I have a feeling it's not good though."

_I do too brother. _We stood in silence staring up at Sophia's window for some time. She made her way gracefully around the room, happiness completely lighting up her face. It was absolutely beautiful to watch. We still stayed that way when Bella entered her room and they sat on her bed and talked, both of them laughing together. After some time, I looked over at Edward who was smiling up at scene in front of us,

"Do you think she'll ever be ready?"

He turned his attention back to me, his smile faltered. I didn't hide the desperation in my voice. I don't think there was any way I could even if I'd tried.

"I do. You just need to give her time,"

_Time. That's all we have here. I don't think I can handle having to wait much longer, my heart couldn't possibly take it. _Edward clapped me on the back,

"Don't worry so much about it Jazz. Come on, let's get back inside."

I nodded and followed him back into the house.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please leaves reviews!!!! I absolutely LOVEEEE them and they get me writing faster….so, the more reviews I get, the more YOU get to read! The song from this chapter is "Hey Soul Sister" by Train. I'm sure you've all heard it ****J Until next time…**


	8. Chapter 8: The Story

**Thank you so much again for the reviews! I'm very excited about how many people read my story after the last chapter that I posted, and even more excited about being added to peoples' favorites and alerts! I just want to first apologize for this chapter taking so long, it's very frustrating to know where you want to go with things…but have to take your time to get there. As much as I'd love for them to just immediately hop into bed together…it can't be that way. But your patience will be greatly rewarded. I've gotten a lot of questions about Sophia's abilities and why she is the way she is…don't worry, it will all be explained in due time. Please keep reading, and keep reviewing. On to the next chapter! All Twilight characters are owned by S.M. **

Chapter 8: The Story

Sophia's POV:

_He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, his bright green eyes boring into mine. _

"_You KNOW who you are Sophia! THINK about it!"_

_I stared at him, knowing that my confusion was only making his rage escalate. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about!"_

_What the hell is going on here? I've never seen this man before! My knees buckled as his grasp on my wrist tightened, sending an imaginable pain soaring through my entire body. I gasped for breath, completely terrified for my life. He hovered over me at about 6'3, with reddish brown hair that was not quite shoulder length and rather curly. He had a short nose and a well shaped mouth which seemed slightly large for his face. That mouth, it was so beautiful…but so menacing. I knew he meant to kill me if I didn't go with him. He reached up with his other hand and grabbed me by the throat, cutting off all oxygen . I tried to pull away but he was just too strong for me, that's when everything went black…_

I sat straight up in bed, clawing at my throat only to find that there was nothing there. I looked down at the soft blanket thrown over my body, then around at the turquoise colored room. Trying to catch my breath I desperately tried to remember the details of the dream I'd had before it faded away, but all I could remember was his eyes. It was as though I had been looking into my own. A shiver went through my body. _Calm down Sophia, it was just a dream. _But, it didn't feel like JUST a dream. Dim light shone through the large bay windows. It took me a minute to realize where I was. The Cullen's' home, my home. I sat up and stretched while looking around my new room. Everything was just so beautiful. I'd never imagined I'd ever be somewhere so nice, so comforting.

I threw aside the blanket and got out of bed, stretching my arms over my head. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, the pajamas Alice had given me were actually quite flattering even though they were just a close fitted pair of black yoga pants and a green tank top. My stomach growled, _My god…I'm so hungry! I haven't eaten since yesterday morning! _I quickly tamed my hair and left the room opting to take a shower after breakfast. Eating just couldn't wait.

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen to find Rosalie at the stove making what looked like pancakes, she turned to face me with a smile that lit up her whole face

"Oh hey! I had a feeling you'd be up soon and thought you would probably be hungry…" She looked over at the pan and laughed, "You'll have to forgive me though, this is actually my first time cooking."

I smiled and got a closer look, they LOOKED delicious…and SMELLED delicious.

"Wow, they look amazing Rosalie. I'm sure they taste just as good."

She grabbed a plate off the counter and flipped two perfect pancakes onto it, she turned back to me and held it out.

"Well, let's hope you're right. There's also eggs, toast, hash browns, biscuits" She paused and thought for a minute, "fresh fruit, French toast…"

I stopped her,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You made all of that?"

She nodded over towards the kitchen table, I took my plate and walked over to see so much food there was barely even a spot to sit down. I laughed,

"Rosalie! I can't believe you did this!"

She came up to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders,

"I just wanted to do something nice for you,"

I hugged her back while still holding onto my plate, since there was no room on the table to place it down.

"Thank you so much. It means so much to me that you did this. Are you guys eating too?"

She pulled back and made a disgusted face,

"Blech, are you kidding me? We don't eat this stuff, vampires remember?"

I looked at the breakfast layout, then back at her

"Ummm…Do you expect me to eat all of this by myself? "

She laughed and shook her head,

"No, of course not. I just didn't know what you liked so I figured the safest route would be to cook everything I could think of."

I shook my head in disbelief,

"Yeah, I guess so!"

I cleared as much space as I could and sat down at the table, loading up my plate with eggs and hash browns. Rosalie watched with anticipation as I took a bite out of the pancakes. They were just what I'd expected…delectable.

"Oh….my…god. This is SO good!"

She jumped up and down with a huge grin on her face,

"Yay! I was so worried!"

I shoveled more food into my mouth not caring how I looked to her, I was absolutely famished.

"I can't believe this is your first time cooking! This is all so great! I can't imagine how good you'd be if you cooked all the time."

She pulled out the seat next to me and sat down,

"Well, now that you're here I have someone to cook for. What kind of stuff do you like?"

I laughed and wiped my mouth with the napkin before answering.

"Anything really. Unlike you, I can't really cook. I've pretty much been eating fast food and microwave dinners for as long as I can remember."

This seemed to get her even more excited. She jumped up and grabbed the cookbook off the counter and flipped through it while I finished eating. Finally, two plates of food later, I couldn't eat anymore.

"So, where is everyone?"

Rosalie looked up from the cookbook.

"The boys went out to hunt…Jasper was pacing all morning. I think Emmet sensed I was about ready to kill him if he didn't get him out of the house. Esme, Alice, and Bella went out to get you a little surprise…"

"Another one? I think you've all done enough for me already."

She shook her head and laughed,

"Sophia…one thing about this family loves to do is shop. I'm sure you'll get used to it."

I was already overwhelmed by the room, and the breakfast. I don't think I'll EVER get used to all of this.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you for all you've done."

She must've heard the desperation in my voice. She closed the cookbook and came back over to the chair next to me.

"You being here is enough. You don't have to do ANYTHING."

Apparently my out of control emotions carried over to today. _It's not even 9 and I'm already crying again! _I tried to hold it in but failed miserably. I wiped the tears away and tried to give Rosalie a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry. I can't control the water works lately. I'm just so touched by everything you guys have done, and how amazing you are to me. I love you all so, SO much."

She leaned forward and pulled me into a tight hug. As soon as her arms wrapped around me she started crying. We sat that way for about five minutes before we realized we weren't alone anymore.

"Um. Am I missing something here?"

We both looked over to the doorway to find Emmet standing there looking completely confused. He was eyeing all the food spread out on the kitchen table.

"We're just having a girl moment. Don't worry about it."

He laughed and quickly moved behind Rosalie bending down to wrap his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head

"Who made all this food?"

She smiled up at him,

"Actually, I did"

I wish I'd had a camera on me at that moment cause the look of Emmet's face was absolutely priceless. He looked from her then over to me in shock.

"ROSE made it? PLEASE tell me you didn't actually eat it!"

Rosalie shot him a hurt look,

"Hey…come on now. I wanted to do something nice. Besides, Sophia said it was GOOD."

Emmet just couldn't believe it, I nodded in agreement.

"It really was. She said she's going to start cooking all the time."

Emmet burst out laughing,

"Wowwwww! Who are you and what did you do with my wife?"

She hit him playfully before kissing him softly on the cheek. Emmet gave her one last squeeze before coming over and leaning down to hug me,

"You are one brave girl Sophia."

I hugged him back. So this is what it's like to have a family…

"Did I hear that ROSALIE made Sophia breakfast?"

We all looked over to see Demetri standing in the doorway. Jasper and Edward joined him a moment later. They all had the same reaction as Emmet had. Rosalie frowned,

"You guys are absolutely horrible." She sighed and stood up, "I'm going to start cleaning up. Emmet, why don't you help me since you're such a smart ass."

He laughed and got up to help her. Demetri followed suit knowing that he'd get scolded too if he needed to be asked. I looked back over at Jasper who was leaning in the doorway. The blood immediately rushed to my cheeks the second I laid eyes on him. He smiled and came over to take Rosalie's seat. I quickly glanced at Edward to see if they'd decided to be more lenient towards Jasper today and got a knowing smile from him before he disappeared into the living room. _Am I missing something here? _

"So, how did you sleep?"

I looked back over at Jasper and almost couldn't find the words to answer him,

"Oh, um. I slept great for the most part."

His smile was immediately replaced with a look of concern,

"For the most part?"

I sighed and looked down at my empty plate,

"Yeah. I had a horrible dream this morning…"

He leaned towards me and took my hands in his.

"I'm so sorry Darlin'. Do you want to talk about it?"

His golden eyes searched mine. _I could stare into those eyes all day. _That's when I remembered the green eyes from my dream. It still made no sense to me, but sent a chill throughout my body all the same. I can't tell him about it, there's no point in worrying him. I shook my head with a smile,

"No, no. It's ok. I barely remember it now anyways."

He continued to stare at me for a minute longer seemingly trying to decide whether or not he'd accept my decision to not talk about it. Finally he smiled,

"Well, if you remember it and want someone to talk to…"

I smiled back,

"You'll be the first one I think of."

He laughed and lifted my hands up to his lips kissing them softly. I stared into his eyes as he let his lips linger on the back of my hand. My eyes watered up again. _No! Not again Sophia! _I quickly pushed back my emotions, successfully this time. _Thank you! They're all gonna think I'm crazy if I keep up with this whole crying at EVERYTHING deal. _He leaned back in his chair, still holding my right hand in his left and reached into his jacket pocket,

"Oh, I got you something this morning."

I sighed,

"You too? You guys are killing me here."

"It's not what you think. I know you don't like gifts but we all agreed this is just something you need to have."

He pulled out my "gift" and placed it my hand. I stared down at it for a minute not understanding what I was looking at,

"An ipod?"

He burst out laughing rocking back in his chair. I started laughing too, it was just so contagious.

"What? It's not?"

Demetri, Rosalie, and Emmet joined in the laughter at that. I looked around at all of them. _Wow, I feel stupid. _Jasper shook his head still laughing and leaned forward placing his hand lightly against my cheek.

"You're just too much Sophia. It's a phone."

I looked down at the phone in my hand. _A phone? Clearly I'm out of the loop because I've NEVER seen one like this. _

"What the hell kind of phone is this?"

He removed his hand from my cheek and turned the phone on for me. The feel of his touch sent another course of electricity surging through my body.

"It's an iphone. So, you were sort of right. It has the ipod feature on it so you can put all of your music on here too. It has the web, tons of apps. We all have the same phone so you can ask any of us how to use it if you get confused."

I smiled at him before looking back down at the phone. I pushed the only button on the face of the phone and the screen lit up,

"Uhhhh. It says slide to unlock?"

He laughed again and took the phone from me,

"Yeah, just like this" He slid his finger across the screen, "see…it's touch screen."

He handed it back and I took it. I tried touching the screen but I couldn't seem to get it to work. Laughter filled the kitchen again. I smiled at all of them,

"I'm glad you're all amused by my lack of experience with this kind of stuff. Cut me some slack here, I've never even had a NORMAL phone." I looked at each of their smiling faces, "I'm just going to have to get used to it. Thank you so much guys, this is amazing"

Jasper's POV:

I sat in the kitchen with Sophia for about an hour trying to show her how to use her new phone. She still couldn't figure it out, the embarrassment was radiating from her. I wondered what she'd think if I told her I thought it was completely adorable how much trouble she was having. I looked over at Edward who was sitting on the living room couch, he just smiled and shook his head. _Yeah. I know, I know. _She got texting down pretty well, which was one of the MY big reasons for wanting to get her a phone. I'd still be able to talk to her even if she was all the way down the hall.

Last night had to have been the longest night of my life. Another thing she obviously had in common with humans was sleeping, unlike us. By this morning my patience was wearing so thin I'd actually started pacing back in forth in the hallway. Finally Emmet dragged me out with the guys to go hunting and pick up her cell phone. The fact that Alice couldn't see Sophia really bothered everyone. We'd never know if she were ever in trouble.

Sophia sighed and put the phone down,

"Ok, I've had enough for now. I swear it feels like my brain is going to explode."

I laughed and took her hand,

"It's ok. I can show you the rest later if you want."

She nodded and leaned towards me putting me forehead to my chest. It felt as though my heart skipped a beat at that moment, although it hasn't beat in over a hundred years. _It's only the second day asshole, you need to control this. _I don't know how long I'll be able to act this part, not when I want her so bad. She lifted her head up and smiled at me,

"That sounds great, I'm going to go take a shower…" She got up and started to walk out of the kitchen but then turned again, her face completely blushed, "Um…where is it? I've only used the downstairs bathroom."

_Darlin', you really have to stop being so endearing if I'm supposed to be controlling myself over here. _I got up and walked over to her, taking her hand.

"Come on, I'll show you."

She gave me a grateful smile,

"Maybe you should also give me the full tour later."

I squeezed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

"It's a date."

After showing her to the shower upstairs I made my way back down to the living room and sat down next to Edward on the couch. We sat there for about 20 minutes in silence, staring at the TV. He flipped through the channels, seemingly ignoring that I was even there. _You can stop pretending that you haven't been in my head that whole time now. _The corner of his mouth went up a bit, he turned to me

"Yeah, you wouldn't have been able to hide that from me for very long if I hadn't figured it out last night."

I laughed, _I'm doing a shit ass job of keeping my feelings to myself huh?_ This time he laughed out loud, much louder than I'd expected. Demetri stuck his head in the room,

"What's so funny?"

Edward immediately composed himself and pointed to the T.V.,

"Jimmy Fallon, have you seen this episode yet? It's hysterical."

Demetri smiled and shook his head,

"Not yet, I'll have to watch it later."

At that he turned and walked back into the kitchen. _Good thinking brother. _He smiled and nodded towards the door,

"Let's go for a walk."

I hesitated, looking up at the ceiling towards where Sophia was in the bathroom. Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh come on, you might be able to hear her but you're senses aren't going to all of a sudden switch over to having x-ray vision as well."

_Damn, that WOULD be nice. _Edward laughed again as he got up and walked over to the door. He motioned for me to follow. _I've been away from her all night and you want me to leave again?_

"We won't go far. It's not like you can even see her right now."

I sighed and got up, then followed him out the door. He walked all the way to the lake at the back of the house before turning to me,

"Ok, are you going to TALK to me now?"

I knew what he was thinking, I looked down at my boots before answering.

"Yes. Sorry about that."

He laughed and shook his head,

"Jesus Christ Jasper. What's happening to you? You're acting like love sick teenager."

I looked back up at him. That's EXACTLY what I was acting like. I already knew this, and you know what…I didn't really give a shit. This was all so new for me. Don't get me wrong, I've had PLENTY of women throughout my existence. But not ONE of them ever came close to making me feel the way Sophia did.

"Does anyone else see it?"

Edward glanced over at the house before answering,

"Rosalie had a few brief thoughts. She was watching the way you were with her. I don't think she's quite caught on yet. You know what though? She didn't seem very upset by it, she was actually HAPPY to see you finally bonding with someone so well. We were all really worried about you Jazz,"

My conversation with Alice the previous night entered my mind. She'd known that I had been thinking of leaving them. Maybe she wasn't the only one. Edward continued,

"She started to tell you about some dream she had…"

He stopped, his expression suddenly turning to that of concern. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Yeah? Was there something she didn't tell me?"

He cleared his throat biding the time. _Don't fucking pull that on me, you already opened your mouth….now spill._

"Ok, it's not that she didn't tell you anything. I was trying to make sense of it myself. All this morning she's had this picture in her mind and I'm pretty sure it's what she saw in her dream. They were a man's eyes. The same exact color as hers…I've never seen any human with that eye color, and they were just SO similar…"

I cut him off, my anxiety skyrocketing

"So…you're saying there's someone else out there that's like her?"

His look was enough of a confirmation. _What did this mean though?_ _Does she not belong with us? If she figures this out does she plan on leaving us? _Edward came forward and grabbed my shoulder forcing me to look at him,

"Stop. She DOES belong with us, and no one….absolutely NO ONE will take her away from this family. She told you it was a nightmare right?" I nodded, "I think that in itself was an understatement. Every time that image popped into her mind she was absolutely terrified."

A growl immediately built up in my chest, the thought of someone making her feel in any way unhappy made me want to rip out every tree in this forest. Edward nodded in agreement to my anger, I swallowed back the bitter taste of venom.

"Should we talk to Carlisle about this?"

Stupid question, I know.

"I think we should. But let's wait till we can do it without the others knowing. Then, when we come to a decision on what exactly it is that we're going to do about it, we'll address the rest of the family."

A sudden breeze brought a familiar, not so pleasant smell, to my nose. I turned just in time to see Jacob Black strolling out from the forest near the far edge of the property. It's been almost a year since he's last step foot anywhere near the house, apparently Sophia's arrival is going to change A LOT of things around here. He smirked at me as though he could read my thoughts, _You're so lucky I 'm grateful asshole. _Edward laughed obviously feeling the exact same way. He stopped when he was about 5 feet away from us, the shit-eating grin on his face only angered me more

"Hey Cullen's. Is Sophia home?"

_Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm. _Edward shot me a look of warning before looking back at Jacob with a smile.

"She's actually in the shower. I can tell her you stopped by though."

He returned the same fake smile. _Ah ha, I see where we all stand now. _

"You know what, I think I'll wait. I just want to make sure she's doing ok."

_I need to walk away before I lose it. I know we're suppose to be kissing his ass for everything he did, but it doesn't make him god. He can't just waltz on down here any fucking time he wants. Of all the fucking times he can show up, he shows up NOW. When I'm ALREADY pissed. I wonder how upset Sophia would be if I just decided to rip his fucking…_Edward cleared his throat. I quickly looked over at him, he was shaking his head.

"Jasper, why don't you go check on Sophia. Maybe she's done, let her know that Jake is here."

I quickly turned on the heel of my boot and started towards the house without a reply. I entered the house and ran upstairs as fast as I possibly could, at least I get to see her again. _But, you're getting her to go see HIM. _I tried to push that last thought aside, I'm sure Jacob Black isn't interested in Sophia the way I was. _Are you REALLY sure about that though? _I stopped outside her door and knocked, her footsteps quickly crossed the room and the door opened. Her smile completely lit up her face, her bright green eyes sparkled.

"Hey! I just finished, good timing!"

I smiled back, trying to be as much as a gentleman as I could….but, holy shit. I quickly looked her up and down when she turned to pull the door closed behind her and stepped into the hallway. Her Dark brown hair fell in soft waves over her bare shoulders down to the middle of her back. The dark grey tank top she was wearing fit snug, but perfectly…it was just short enough so that you could see her hip bones over the top of her low rise dark blue skinny jeans. She wore a black waist belt over the tank top, I quickly glanced down again finally noticing her boots. They were almost to her knees, an aged black goatskin leather dressed with exotic lizard inlay and hand painted decal. They were amazing, I looked up at her to see that she had caught me ogling at her shoes. She laughed,

"You like my boots?"

So many thoughts ran through my head at that moment. The only thing I kept coming back to was the fact that, _Yes…I LOVE those boots. So much so that I'd love nothing more than to sweep you into my arms and right back into that room to…._

"I do!"

_My god I sound like a fucking girl right now. _She laughed at my enthusiasm.

"I have about 4 pairs of boots, I got them when I was in Texas about…40 years ago I think. So I guess you could say they're vintage."

I smiled and pointed down at my own boots,

"Looks like we have another thing in common."

She blushed, _You're KILLING me. _Who would've thought that not being able to clearly read someone's emotions would bother me so much. There has been so many times when I thought it was nothing but a curse…now, I wanted so badly to be able to feel what she was feeling.

"So, do I get that tour now?"

She stared into my eyes, her sweet smell overtaking all my thoughts. Then I remembered why I came up here in the first place,

"Actually Darlin' we're going to have to do that later. I came up here to tell you that Jacob Black is outside. He wants to see you."

And there's that smile again. I never thought I'd be so jealous of a smile.

"Jake's here?"

I nodded trying to return her smile, if it was strained she didn't seem to notice. She grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs with her.

Sophia's POV:

Jasper reluctantly followed as I pulled him down the stairs and out the front door. _This day just keeps getting better! _I was sure I wasn't going to see Jake until the wedding which was still 6 days away. If it wasn't for Jake, I wouldn't be where I am now. I will forever be grateful for that. And now, not only do I have a family but a best friend as well. The warmth of the sun hit my skin as I stepped off the bottom step leading down from the porch. I turned and smiled at Jasper, he smiled back…a little. I hadn't realized it until then that maybe he wasn't as excited about seeing Jake as I was. I knew the Cullen's and Jake's pack had issues in the past, but I thought that after recent events maybe they could put all of that behind them. I stopped before we turned the corner towards the back of the house,

"Hey, are you ok?"

He immediately looked ashamed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry. It's just strange having Jacob show up like this. They've always been so strict about this treaty of theirs and now he just shows up here like it's nothing."

I took his hands and looked into his golden eyes. _Why does he look so worried?_

"Well, maybe you should all talk about that. I mean, I consider Jake my best friend. If it weren't for him I'd still be out there on my own, god knows where by now. Did you think I just wasn't going to talk to him again?"

He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at our hands,

"I have no idea what I thought," He looked back up at me, the worry in his eyes more profound "The last time he was around Edward and Bella's relationship almost ended."

Ok, now I'm confused. I almost wanted to be mad at Jasper for being so overprotective. But, no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't bring myself to that. I just didn't make any sense to me, why would my FRIENDSHIP with Jacob bother him so much? Unless he thinks….

"Are you worried that I might be interested in Jake as more than a friend?"

He looked down at the ground as soon as my question came out,

"No. I mean, why would that bother me anyways?" He stumbled over his words. _Yes, why WOULD that bother you? _"I think maybe he's interested in YOU though."

I laughed at this,

"Oh come on Jasper. Jake is NOT interested in me. Why would he be?"

His eyes bored into mine. My breath caught and my heart drummed as he lifted his hand up and brushed the side of my face.

"I can think of a million reasons why Jacob Black would be interested in you."

My body heat shot up, I knew I was blushing like crazy but I couldn't look away from his eyes. I was absolutely captivated.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you share a few with me?"

He smiled wide and stepped towards me pushing his body up close to mine, his hand moved from my face and skimmed through my hair. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch,

"Earth to Sophia!"

My eyes shot open, and I stepped back from Jasper looking over towards the side of the house. Apparently we'd had an audience. Jake stood with his arms crossed over his chest, and a VERY disapproving look on his face. I smiled at him, then looked back at Jasper. His previously golden eyes were now black…this was the same look I saw on his face when I'd first met him. _Not again, please not again. _I grabbed his hand,

"Jasper?" Nothing… "JASPER?"

He finally snapped out of it and tore his glare away from Jake. His eyes were so sad when he realized what he had almost done.

"Shit, I'm sorry." He looked back at Jake, "I'm so sorry."

He let go of my hand and turned back towards the house. He was gone so fast I hadn't even had time to register what had happened. I turned to follow him but Edward appeared next to me.

"Don't worry about it Sophia. I got it, visit with Jake"

Then he was off after Jasper. I stood there for a minute staring at the front door. _What the hell just happened? _Jake was obviously thinking the same thing,

"What was THAT about?"

I shook my head before turning to face him.

"I have no idea."

He laughed, I guess this was all amusing to him, and held his hand out to me.

"He'll be fine. Come on, I want to talk to you about something."

I smiled and walked forward taking his hand. If Jake says it'll be fine, and Edward says it'll be fine then I'll trust them. We made our way down to the lake and sat down on one of the many large boulders surrounding it. I closed my eyes and lifted my face to the sun, it felt so nice out here. When I finally opened them I caught Jake smiling at me,

"What?"

He laughed and shook his head, then moved to pull something out of his back pocket. It was an envelope.

"What's that?"

He smiled and fanned himself with it, "This?" I nodded as he continued to tease me, "oh nothing."

I leaned forward and tried to grab at it, but he held it over his head. I leaned back with a sigh,

"Oh come on Jake. That's not fair."

He tossed it back and forth between his hands and laughed,

"Why are you so sure this is even for you?"

I pouted at him.

"Because it's says SOPHIA on it."

He laughed and finally handed it to me. I looked down at the heavy envelope for a minute before opening it. Inside was a beautifully handcrafted wedding invitation. The invitation was a dark green with pressed rubber tree skeleton leaves tinted in maroon. The entire announcement was perfectly handwritten in the most gorgeous calligraphy I'd ever seen. _If I ever get married, I'd want my invitations to look something like this. _"Jake, this is absolutely beautiful."

He nodded with a smile,

"Emily hand made every single invitation. She said it would mean more that way."

I looked back down at the invitation in amazement.

"It must have taken her so long to do this!"

He laughed,

"She worked on those for about a year. She made yours last night though, I think she worked harder on yours than any of the other ones she did." He stopped and motioned for me to look back in the envelope, "There's more."

I set the invitation down carefully on my lap and pulled out a folded piece of paper from the envelope. I looked over at Jake questioningly before opening it, but he just smiled. I unfolded the paper and stared down at the same beautiful handwriting from the invitation:

_Sophia,_

_I can't begin to explain how elated I am that you have somehow miraculously landed into our lives. I've never known someone with such warmth, and kindness. I was so excited when I heard that you decided to stay! There's no way any of us would've gotten over you leaving us so quickly. It's so wonderful that you've finally found your family, and I hope that you see us in that way as well. Sam also informed me that you will be attending our wedding as Jake's date! I was so giddy when I found this out! I know how hard it must be to have to be between these feuding hotheads, I honestly think this whole treaty situation has been completely ridiculous. At least when it comes to the Cullen's. Dr. Cullen helped out Jake so much last year when he was injured, and him and Bella use to be so close. I don't want to see that happen again. So, I spoke with Sam…and asked him (well DEMANDED) that we all put our differences aside for one day. This is wedding after all, a time to celebrate. I don't think it would be the same if we didn't have the entire family there, extended as well. So please, except this invitation for your ENTIRE family. I hope to see you all there!_

_Love,_

_Emily_

I folded the note up and put it back into the envelope. The tears on my face felt cool under the hot sun. They're willing to put aside their differences for ME. After all this time, they're actually inviting the Cullen's onto their land all because of me. This meant more to me than I could ever explain. I looked down when I felt Jake's hand on my arm.

"I know, I know. I'm an emotional mess."

He laughed when I looked at him and wiped the tears away.

"It means that much to you huh?"

I nodded,

"Yes. They're my family. And YOU'RE my family. I hate that you all can't get along, " I gave him a hopeful look "Do you think this will be the beginning of something new? Like, maybe you can all get along now? We can do dinners together, and holidays, and…"

He laughed and cut me off there,

"Woah, woah. Too much, too fast. Let's see how this weekend goes first ok?"

I nodded and took his hand again. We sat there for awhile, just staring out at the lake in a comfortable silence. My mind drifted back to Jasper, I was once again got that same strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. _What would've happened if Jake hadn't interrupted us just then? _I keep finding myself drawn to him, when he's not around it's like there's a part of me missing.

"What're you thinking about?"

I looked away from the lake and back over at Jake,

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about Jasper"

_You're way too honest Sophia. _He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ah ha. What's going on with him anyways?"

I looked down at the ground, pretending to focus on the flowers scattered around the boulder.

"What do you mean?"

He laughed loudly,

"Oh come on. Don't you see it? The way he acted when I showed up…I thought he was going to rip my head off!"

I shook my head. Of course I saw it though…but, I'd never be able to explain to him WHY.

"I think it's because of what happened between you and Bella before," I smiled at him before continuing hoping to GOD he wouldn't take this the wrong way "He thinks that'll happen again…apparently he has this crazy idea that you're interested in me."

His smile immediately faded,

"Why would that be such a crazy idea?"

_Shit! What the hell is he getting at? Was Jasper right?_ Jake must've seen the worry on my face, he intervened before I could voice my concern.

"Hey, don't worry. I don't know why, but I just have this feeling we're meant to be exactly like this. I just don't understand why you think me being interested in you would be crazy. Do you not know how completely enthralling you are? When we were out last night, every single guy in that bar was gawking at you. If any of them had actually spoken to you I'd probably have to beat them off with a stick. People are drawn to you…I feel it, EVERYONE feels it. I think there just happens to be other reasons why Jasper got so upset. HE'S the one who's interested in you."

Now it was MY turn to laugh,

"What? You think JASPER is interested in me?"

He nodded,

"Jasper?"

He nodded again, his smile huge.

"Jasper…as in that godly man back in the house there?"

I pointed behind me towards the house. Jake rolled his eyes,

"Yes, yes…Jasper. Godly though…I don't think so. He's too pale."

I shook my head at him in disbelief.

"Nooooo. He's just acting that way because he feels bad about what happened yesterday."

He opened his mouth to argue but shut it again. My stubborn expression must've convinced him that he was fighting a losing battle. _Is he right in some way though? What about the way YOU feel when you're around him? _The truth was that I didn't know, everything that has happened in the last 24 hours has been completely overwhelming. My emotions have been absolutely out of control, I couldn't trust myself OR what I was feeling at this point. Jake quickly changed the subject and asked me about my first night in the house, I told him about the room they had set up for me and about how Rosalie made breakfast this morning. He was just as amused by Rosalie's actions as the others had been this morning. Jake told me about all the excitement going on at La Push in preparation for the wedding this weekend. Everyone seemed to be a nervous wreck, except for Sam and Emily who were caught up in their own little bubble of bliss.

"It's so hard trying to concentrate when we're phased…All I can think about is Emily! Damn Sam, he needs to get his head out of his ass."

I laughed,

"It must be sooooo hard having to feel that kind of love,"

He pushed me playfully at my sarcasm. Our laughter was interrupted by the sound of a car making it's way down the dirt driveway. We both turned towards the sound,

"Looks like the entourage is back,"

I turned back towards Jake and pulled him into a hug, He wrapped his arms tightly around and hugged me back.

"I have to get back in now,"

He pulled away and pouted at me.

"Awwww. Will I talk to you again before Saturday?"

"Of course you will! Let me give you my new number, you can call me anytime you want. We'll make plans to hang out beforehand too."

He raised his eyebrows at me,

"New number huh? So you gave in and got a phone?"

I pulled the phone out of my pocket and showed it to him, he whistled and took it from me.

"You got an iphone? Nice! I'm so jealous…"

He turned it on and started playing around with it like he'd had one for years, _Even Jake knows how to use this crazy thing. _

"Actually, Jasper gave it to me this morning."

His attention was immediately drawn back to me, the look on his face full of disapproval again.

"Ah ha. Jasper got it for you huh? Again, we're back to what I had said earlier."

I shook my head, I should've known that when I told him who gave it to me he would jump to conclusions.

"It's not like that. He said that everyone wanted me to have it." He chuckled and looked back down at the phone, "You're going to have to put your number in there for me. I have no idea how to use that thing yet."

His expression warmed up again and he put his number in the phone for me. After we said our goodbyes to each other, and I promised to call him later, Jake left and I wandered back towards the house.

The woods surrounding the house all of a sudden fell quiet. I stopped before I reached the front steps and turned. I looked around and strained my ears to hear something…anything. A bird, an animal running in the woods, the water from the lake lapping against the shoreline…nothing. It was as if the whole world just froze. _What the hell? _I walked over towards the edge of the driveway where the forest met the Cullen's property and stared out into the trees. _Why does it feel like someone is watching me? _My pulse sped up once the feeling of unease fell over me. I slowly backed away from the forest's edge, making sure to not turn my back on it. I'd never felt anything like this. I was almost back at the front steps when an imaginable pain shot up my back, I bit my tongue so not to scream. It took me a minute to realize that the pain was actually radiating from the scars on my back. I sat down on the front step and talked myself through the anguish. _Breathe Sophia, just breathe. Don't scream…please, whatever you do…don't scream. _Then, just as suddenly as the pain came…it was gone. I stayed where I was until my breathing returned to normal._ What was THAT all about? _I stood up and looked around once more, the forest was now alive with sounds. It was almost too much compared to the nothingness I'd experienced a couple of minutes ago. I snapped out of it when I heard the front door open, and looked over to see Alice standing in the doorway. She grinned from ear to ear when she saw me,

"Hey! Are you coming in?"

I forced a smile on my face and nodded.

"Yeah, I was just…taking a moment for myself."

I stood up on shaky legs and walked up the steps to the door. She gave me a worried look,

"Are you ok?"

I looked back at the forest once more before stepping into the house.

"Yeah…. I am now."

_But, ARE you?_

"We're invited to the wedding too?"

Alice was absolutely ecstatic when I told the Cullen's about Emily's decision to invite my whole family. She gleamed at Demetri, probably envisioning the outfits she'd get to go shopping for now. He smiled back and leaned down, planting a soft kiss on her lips. I had waited until dinner to tell them about Emily's note. Although, I was the only one actually eating at the dining room table. Much to everyone's surprise Rosalie had cooked again, she'd made me a absolutely amazing dinner of cheese tortellini with sautéed pepper, onions, and mushrooms. Along with garlic bread, a Caesar salad, and tiramisu for dessert. I ate while the family discussed my news. Esme grabbed hold of Carlisle's hand, the happiness radiating from her.

"Do you know what this means? If this goes well, we can put all of that previous turmoil behind us."

Carlisle was obviously more concerned than the girls' who were all talking excitedly about going to Seattle to buy dresses.

"I don't know, it's very nice of them to extend the invitation to us but let's face it…we'll be on their land. What if something were to happen?"

Rosalie pouted at him from across the table,

"Oh come on, they've been here plenty. Well, Jacob has atleast. I don't think one night over at La Push would be the end of the world. And we'll all behave right?"

She looked over at Jasper when she said that. Her eyebrows raised as if testing him to disagree with her. I grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it, giving him a reassuring smile when he glanced over at me. He smiled back, answering Rosalie without looking away from my eyes,

"Yes, we'll all behave."

Carlisle sighed,

"Ok. So, we're all in agreement then? We're going to the wedding on Saturday?"

He looked around the table , everyone's nods of agreement confirmed it. Rosalie and Alice jumped up and down in their seats, both of them completely overjoyed. I laughed and glanced over at Bella who sat at the far end of the table. She was smiling up at Edward, who had his arm around her. I knew just what she was feeling, hope. I'd made it my goal right then and there to make sure that Bella and Jake would once again be friends. I finished the last bite of my dinner and pushed my plate aside,

"Rosalie…you did it again. I seriously think that was the best meal I've ever eaten. Thank you so much."

She jumped up from her seat and came over, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug.

"You're welcome sis. Breakfast again tomorrow. Same time, same place."

I smiled up at her,

"I'll be there."

She stepped back and motioned for Alice and Bella to follow her out of the room. They both followed suit, smiling at me as they past. I looked over at Jasper confused,

"What was that about?"

He shrugged his shoulders, but his grin said differently.

"I have no idea."

I leaned towards him till our foreheads met, staring him in the eyes.

"Jasper Whitlock, if you know something and you're not telling me…"

He laughed and moved to look behind me. I turned in my seat to find Alice, Rosalie, and Bella standing right beside my chair. Alice held a small black box in her hands. I looked from them, to everyone else sitting around the table. They all had the same grins on their faces.

"So I guess I'm the ONLY one who isn't in on whatever it is that you're doing?"

Alice playfully rolled her eyes at me and held out the box.

"Oh shhhhh. It's tradition, so you can't complain."

I took the box in my hands and looked over at Jasper again, he gave me a reassuring smile urging me to open it. I placed the box on the table and slowly opened it. My breath caught in my chest when I saw what was inside. It was possibly the most beautiful bracelet I'd ever seen. I took it out, my hands shaking, and examined it. The silver knot bracelet was a Grecian design, it was chunky and dramatic while still being classic and feminine. In the center of the bracelet was the Cullen family crest, a lion in the center with clovers adorning the bottom and a hand at the very top. The tears streamed down my face, this time I didn't try to hold it in. I looked around at all of them,

"This is…it's so…" _I can't even talk! _"It's so…." I sobbed before continuing, Jasper put his arm around my shoulders. "It's so beautiful. I can't believe you did this for me."

I put the bracelet on my left wrist, the weight of it felt so…right. Esme moved from her chair and came over to sit next to me, taking my hand. She laughed when my touch automatically brought tears to her eyes. She wiped them away with a smile,

"I will never get use to that," She composed herself as much as she could before continuing "When Alice, Demetri, and Jasper came to our family I went out and had their jewelry made. While I was there I had two extra pieces made, the one Bella is wearing…and this one right here. I hadn't known why I did it at the time. But now I know, I guess in some way I knew that those two pieces would eventually go to the two last people to join our family." She leaned in and pulled me into a hug, whispering in my ear. "Now our family is complete."

I let out another sob, hugging Esme tighter. She ran her hand over my hair as I cried, Jasper rubbed my back in soft circles. _I wish you could feel how much this means to me. _I'm sure he wished the same thing.

"Aw! Ok everyone, group hug!"

Emmet yelled from across the room. I looked up and laughed as everyone gathered in to hug me.

Jasper's POV:

Her light has been out for almost an hour, but here I am. Still standing outside beneath her window. We hadn't gotten much alone time after dinner, the girls swept her away to look at dresses online for the wedding. _Fuck, the wedding. How am I suppose to keep my cool the entire time when she's going as Jacob Black's date? _Edward had assured me earlier that Jacob had absolutely no intention of being anything more than friends, but the thought of her being his date still bothered me…immensely. _I'm going to a wedding, in LA PUSH stag. _

"What're you doing out here?"

I jumped and turned around to face Alice, completely shocked that I hadn't sensed her standing there. She seemed just as surprised.

"Woah, you didn't hear me?"

I shook my head and looked out at the lake, hoping that she didn't notice where my attention had previously been.

"I have a lot on my mind right now."

She laughed and walked towards me, looking first up at Sophia's window, then back at me. She pulled out a flask from her coat pocket and held it up,

"Johnny Walker Blue might help,"

I raised my eyebrows at her,

"Please tell me that's King George V."

She laughed and handed it to me,

"Now why would it be anything less?"

I opened the flask and took a long swig. The warmth it brought felt absolutely amazing. After the first swig, I took two more before putting the top back on the flask. _Thank GOD we can still enjoy alcohol. _I handed it back to Alice who took two small sips herself before putting it back in her pocket. She tilted her head as if trying to decide whether or not to say what was on her mind.

"What is it Alice?"

A hurt look flashed across her face,

"Don't you remember when I told you that you can talk to me about anything?"

_Anything? REALLY Alice?_

"Yeah sure."

This only seemed to anger her.

"Well then, why are you keeping stuff from me Jazz? Just because I can't see you right now, doesn't mean I'm clueless to what's going on?"

I looked down at the ground, trying to not get pissed off. _You have no FUCKING clue what's going on. _

"What exactly do you think I'm keeping from you Alice?"

Her voice was louder now, on the verge on yelling.

"LOOK at me Jasper!"

I looked up at her, trying like hell to keep calm. Who does she fucking think she is? Coming out here and yelling at me like this. Once she had my full attention she went on,

"I'm so hurt that you'd think I wouldn't be supportive of your feelings. I can't believe that you would talk to EDWARD about all of this before me!"

I stepped towards her, lightly putting my hand over her mouth.

"Please Alice, can you lower your voice?"

I gave her a pleading look while I moved my hand away. She crossed her arms over her chest and went on talking as quietly as she could,

"I swear Jasper, I know you better than you know yourself. As soon as I saw how you looked at her I knew,"

I cut her off,

"You knew? Then why have you been such a bitch to me about her?"

She sighed and pulled out the flask again. _Yeah, I think I'm gonna need another drink too. _

"I'm so sorry about that. I was feeling so overprotective of her, I still am! I just didn't want her to get hurt."

_WHAT?_

"You think I would hurt her?"

This time MY voice was too loud. Her eyes widened at my sudden outburst.

"I said I was sorry. You need to talk to me Jazz. I need to know what's going on. It'll just be between us, and I swear I won't say anything to anyone. Please."

I felt beat, completely emotionally beat. I grabbed the flask from her and sat down in the grass to finish it off. She sat down next to me and took my hand,

"You love her don't you?"

I laughed,

"I think that's a bit of an understatement."

She smiled up at me and leaned her head against my shoulder. The both of us looking up at her window.

"Tell me how you feel about her."

I don't think I'd been able to if I hadn't had so much whiskey. But it felt good being able to talk to someone besides Edward about this. It felt good to be able to talk to ALICE about this. Alice, who saw beauty in everything…

"I'm completely and unconditionally in love with her. When I look at her, nothing else in the world seems to matter. When I'm away from her I feel completely empty and lost…I just have to be near her. It's so hard to control myself and act the way everyone THINKS I should act. I don't want to do it Alice, I can't pretend that she's not the most important thing in the world to me."

She smiled at me again, I knew that if she could cry she would right now. _If Sophia were here she'd be able to cry…just by touching her hand. _

"You have no idea how happy I am that you've finally fallen in love."

I pulled her into a hug, _that's exactly what I was hoping you'd say._

_**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8! The next chapter (probably even 2 chapters) will be devoted to the Uley/Young wedding. We all know this will be veryyyyyy interesting. I know there was a lot of fluff in this chapter, but hey…we have to have some fluff before we get to the really good stuff and TRUST me, there's a lot of good stuff on the way. Thanks again for reading! Please leave comments, I love them and it really inspires me to write more. Song from this Chapter is Brandi Carlile "The Story" You can check it out on Youtube….it's an AMAZING song. **_

_. _


	9. Chapter 9: The Wedding Part 1

**Once again I want to thank everyone who left reviews on my last chapter. Thank you so much! And also to those who added my story to their favorites list, it makes me feel so good to know that people are enjoying my story! Well, it's wedding time! The next two chapters will be devoted to the wedding, I don't think I could do a good job of writing it in just one chapter. I hope you enjoy it! All Twilight characters are owned by S.M. but Sophia is mineeeeeeeee. Haha!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Wedding Part 1

Sophia's POV:

I stared at myself in the mirror of the vanity that was in the corner of my room. Alice and Rosalie had just finished up with my hair, styling it in beautiful side swept pin curls. I had to admit, they did a pretty amazing job to hide the dark circles that had formed under my eyes the past week. Unfortunately the dream I'd had the first night in my new home has become more of a reoccurring dream. I was pretty certain I'd done a good job of hiding my anguish from the rest of the family. I didn't want to worry anyone, it's just a dream after all. Well, that's what I thought until this morning when I not only woke up once again clawing at my throat desperately trying to catch my breath but also to the same searing pain I'd gotten that day in the driveway.

I leaned forward and rubbed in the eye shadow over my eyes. I'd never really worn makeup before, but Alice and Rosalie were so excited to get dressed up I just couldn't resist their excitement. Even Bella let them do her hair and makeup. Alice told me they'd given me the "Smokey eye effect". My unnaturally green eyes seemed even more green with the makeup, I never thought that would even be possible.

I stood up from the vanity and walked over to the full length mirror on the back of my bedroom door to finally get a look at the finished product. I'd been avoiding the dress for about 20 minutes now, it wasn't the kind of dress I usually wore. I took a deep breath and stepped in front of the mirror. As soon as I saw myself, my breath came out in a whoosh. _Holy shit. I'd had a feeling they knew what they were doing but…wow. _The strapless dress fit me perfectly. It was as if the dress had been made solely for me. It was unique with a wide spectrum of colors and a striking, tribal inspired honeycomb print. The top was sweetheart cut, with a buttoned bib and fit snug like a corset to just below the bust where it flowed outward. It was a little short for comfort, about mid-thigh but the black pumps they'd paired with it made my legs look amazing! I couldn't help but smile at my reflection, _Wait till Jake see's this! He's gonna FLIP! _Just then there was a knock at the door,

"Come in."

I stepped back from the door as it opened and Edward walked in, closing the door behind him. His eyes grew wide once he got a look at me.

"Sophia! Holy shit! You look stunning!"

The way he was ogling me made me immediately blush. I laughed,

"Why thank you, you don't look so bad yourself you know."

He was wearing a dark grey Armani Collezioni two button suit with a two toned striped shirt in navy and grey, and a navy tie to match. He laughed and straightened his tie trying to look sly. Although, he didn't really have to TRY to do that.

"I know, I know. Alice did it again. You know how she is now, she has us all matching. Different shirts and ties though. I think she's a little upset since Jasper decided to rebel and do his own thing. So please, make sure to tell her what an amazing job she did."

_Jasper, I don't know if I'll be able to handle seeing Jasper. I'm sure he looks just completely…_I quickly pushed my thoughts away when I realized who I was standing in the room with. I glanced at Edward quickly to see if he showed any signs of having heard me, but he was busy adjusting the cuff links on his shirt.

"I'll make sure to over do it on the compliments. I would've done it anyways."

He looked up from his tinkering with a grin,

"Ok good. Are you almost ready to go?"

I looked around the room and spotted what I needed, I walked over to the bed and picked up the bright green clutch purse Alice had gotten to match my dress.

"Yeah, I just need to switch my things over from my old purse really quick and grab my guitar then I'll be down."

He came over to me and brushed the side of my face softly with his hand,

"So you're actually doing it?"

The past couple of days I had been debating what to get Emily and Sam as a wedding gift, finally I'd settled on doing something special…something I'd hope they would remember forever.

"Yeah, do you think it's a stupid idea?"

He raised his eyebrows at me,

"Are you kidding me? I think what you're doing is absolutely wonderful. You know they'd rather have this than any gift someone could buy them. Did you talk to Jake about it yet?"

I nodded and bent down to pick up the guitar case next to the bed,

"Yeah, he's so excited! He found out their song for me so I could learn it. It's Wagon Wheel by Old Crow Medicine Show. Do you know that song?"

Edward's face lit up.

"Of course I do! That's such a great song, I can't wait to hear you play it!"

I laughed nervously and looked down, fiddling with the handle on my guitar case.

"I'm scared shitless to do this. I never use to care about performing in front of people. I didn't know any of them, so it didn't really matter what they thought of me. But with all of you guys there, and all of them there…." I stopped and thought briefly of who I was actually really nervous about performing in front of, "I just hope I don't mess it all up."

He stepped forward and gave me a comforting hug,

"I think you're forgetting that we've all heard you perform already and you were amazing. Don't be so scared, there's no possible way you could ever mess ANYTHING up," He stepped back and took the guitar case from my hand, "I'm going to bring this downstairs for you. I'll let you finish up."

He gave me one last smile before turning and leaving the room. _There's no possible way I could ever mess anything up? _Well, I'm glad my family has so much faith in me. I picked up my old bag and started transferring my things the new clutch purse. The only thing I was able to fit was my wallet and my phone. I laughed to myself, _This is something I DON'T want to get use to…I like to be able to fit my whole life into one bag. _

After that was done, I left my room shutting the door quietly behind me. My heart skipped a beat when I found Jasper standing out in the hallway waiting, he looked indescribably gorgeous. _How could I ever explain to you the way you make my heart race? Will I ever be able to tell you that you make my blood boil? _I wanted more than anything in that moment to just throw myself at him, run my hands through his golden hair, and crush my lips to his. _Oh my god Sophia, get a hold of yourself! _I smiled at him, but he just stood there…staring at me with an expression on his face I couldn't quite figure out. He was wearing linen colored dress pants with a matching vest, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a red tie. I looked down at his shoes, yup…boots. The silence was beginning to be too much, _He must think I look weird or something! _I laughed nervously,

"Do I look that bad?"

His expression immediately turned to shook,

"Are you kidding me?" I jumped at how fast he stepped towards me, "You look absolutely breathtaking."

* * *

Jasper's POV:

The second she stepped out of her room I froze. I tried to move, to speak , to BLINK, but found myself incapable of doing any of those things. _Nothing in this world will ever compare to the beauty you bestow. _Nervousness radiated from her,

"Do I look that bad?"

It was then that I realized she'd taken my silence in a negative way. Of course she would think that! I'd come to realize over the past week just how modest Sophia was.

"Are you kidding me?" I stepped towards her, too fast. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

Her eyes teared up. I brushed the side of her face lightly with my hand, _This is killing me. _It's been so much easier this past week having two people to confide in, but that didn't take away the torture I felt every time I was around her. I've had to stop myself so many times from expressing my true feelings. Just yesterday, Edward had to take me away from the house when Sophia came downstairs wearing shorts and a tank top with thin straps. I'd never been turned on by someone's collar bones. I mean, come on! But as soon as I saw her, the images of kissing a nibbling at hers flooded my mind. It was so bad that Edward had to make an excuse to get her out of the room just so I could get up. I can't imagine what she'd think if she had seen my raging hard on. This right now was far, far worse. She leaned into me, nuzzling her nose close to my ear and whispered.

"Jasper…"

A million things went through my mind at that moment, and I found myself annoyed that I even had to THINK about it. _Fuck it, no one is here right now to steer her away from how I feel. _I moved in close to her, pressing my body to hers, knowing very well that she could feel the affect she had over me. She quietly gasped but made no effort to move away. I leaned down and kissed her neck, her pulse was racing, and her breathing sped up. Her sweet smell made me light headed, _Or maybe SHE just makes you light headed asshole. _My hands moved from her shoulders down her back, moving over the two raised lines in her skin just over the top of her dress. For a brief second, just as my fingers touched, the image flashed in my mind. I knew immediately that it was image that has been tormenting her all week. That's when she quickly moved away from me, her eyes nervous and confused.

"Wait,"

I stared at her not trying to hide my own confusion.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head, her eyes tearing up again.

"No, no. It's just…I…um…" She was desperately fumbling over her words. She stared at me with pleading eyes, as though I should KNOW what she was trying to say.

"What just happened there?"

She shook her head, her eyes frantically looking around as if trying to find somewhere to retreat to.

"What do you mean? Something happened?"

_Why are you lying to me? _I knew very well that she saw what just happened. The fear written all over her face was a dead giveaway. There were so many things I wanted to ask her in that moment, like where she got those scars? I assumed this was why she always wore her hair down. More than that though, I wanted to take her in my arms again. I moved towards her again, only to have her step to the side. Her beautiful face was full of sadness.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I uh…I'll meet you downstairs," I reached out to her, lightly grabbing her hand. She looked back at me, the tears streaming down her face. There was no possible way I could hide the heartbreak I was feeling and this only made her cry more, "Please Jasper."

She leaned in and lightly kissed my lips before she pulled her hand away and quickly receded down the stairs. I stared after her, not moving…_Did I just completely fuck that up? What the FUCK just happened? _I'd never felt so empty in my whole life, like someone punched a hole in my chest and pulled out my heart. _What heart? You fucking IDIOT Jasper! _Maybe a week ago I would've been able to talk myself into thinking that there was no possible way I could feel something like this, but not now. _I DO have a heart, and it's because of HER. _I pulled my fist back, my rage on the verge of teetering over the edge…

"I wouldn't do that if I was you bro."

I quickly turned to find Emmett standing at the top of the stairs, a bemused look on his face.

"I'm really not in the mood for this right now Em."

He laughed and moved into the hallway, standing in between my fist and the wall.

"Do you really want to have to explain the Esme why you put a hole in her wall?"

I relaxed my fist and dropped my hand to my side. He was right, I knew I was completely overreacting. _You just need to go talk to her, everything will be fine. _Jesus Christ…Alice and Edward must really be starting to wear off on me. I was very thankful in that moment that Emmett wasn't as perceptive as them.

"No, just a rough start today I guess. Thanks man."

He raised his eyebrows at me. _What the hell are you up to Emmett?_

"Well, don't thank me yet! I haven't even told you the good news yet?"

I laughed, knowing this had to be good. _Just go along with it so you can get downstairs to talk to Sophia. _

"Ok, I'm intrigued. What is it?"

His face lit up in that _I'm up to no good _grin.

"I got you a date for the wedding. She's meeting us there."

My smile instantly faded. It took every once of my strength to not break his jaw right then and there. The only thing that stopped me was knowing that Emmett was honestly just trying to help me out.

"You got me a DATE? I really don't think that's a good idea Emmett."

His smile faltered.

"Why not? You really want to go to this wedding alone? I called Jake, he said it was fine. He actually seemed really excited about it!"

I literally saw red at that moment. Of COURSE he was excited that Emmett found me a date. _I see the game that little SHIT is playing now. _Emmett must've taken my silence as consideration.

"It's nothing serious Jasper. Honestly…remember earlier in the week when I went to that bar in town with Rose and Demetri?" I nodded and he continued, "Well, there was this group of girls there that kept flirting with me and Demetri like crazyyyy. You should've seen Rose, she was so pissed! Anyways, one of them was actually pretty hot….you know, for a human. So Demetri and I got talking and decided, wouldn't it be nice if we did our dear lonely brother a favor and get him some MUCH needed ass?" He leaned in close, talking low…the smile on his face huge with excitement. "And let me tell you Jazz, this girl is MORE than willing to do just that."

He laughed loudly and clapped me on the back. I shook my head at him is disbelief,

"So let me get this straight. You guys picked up some slut at a bar to go with me to a wedding, then fuck me afterwards?"

He held is hand up for a high-five, the huge goofy grin still plastered across his face.

"Yes!"

I stared at him, my mouth agape. I knew my reaction was confusing him. Before Sophia came here I would have been more than willing to partake in a scheme like this. I wasn't kidding when I said I'd had my share of women.

"Well please get in touch with her somehow and call it off."

I turned to walk down the stairs but Emmett grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks. His frustrations were emanating from him, I knew he was trying hard to make SURE I could feel it.

"No Jasper, I will not call her. What's with you this week? I'm really happy that you're not miserable anymore, don't get me wrong, but this whole sulking thing is just starting to really annoy me. There's no reason for you to gripe. You don't HAVE to be lonely and doleful. I don't even know why it was me and Demetri who had to find you a date…the women haven't stopped throwing themselves at you every chance they get!"

I sighed, knowing there was no way I'd be able to talk myself out of this. Maybe if I'm an asshole to this girl she'll just lose interest and move on to some other douche bag at the wedding.

"Ok fine. Thanks for helping."

Obviously pleased by my answer he threw his arm around my shoulder with a grin.

"There you go! Alright, then we're off!"

I followed Emmett down the stairs to find everyone gathered in the living room. Rosalie, Alice, and Bella were talking excitedly admiring each others dresses. They all looked so beautiful, I glanced over to the windows were Sophia stood staring out at the lake…they still had nothing on her though. Demetri sat on the couch with Esme and Carlisle discussing the driving arrangements while Edward sat in the adjacent chair staring over at Sophia intently. Alice skipped over when she saw me, trying to keep the disappointment of my choice of clothes from showing.

"Great! Everyone's ready to go now?"

She looked around as everyone nodded. The excitement hung in the air like a thick fog. I stayed back as everyone filed out of the house and waited for Edward who was the last to get up. He walked up to me, his hands in his pockets and waited until everyone was out of earshot. _Ah, I see you're disappointed. _He laughed and shook his head,

"I think I'm a little more than disappointed Jasper. What the hell were you thinking? Did I not tell you that she wasn't ready?"

I glanced out the door to Sophia who was standing beside her car, looking down at her shoes.

"I couldn't help it. I thought she was ready, she SEEMED like she was."

I looked at him with pleading eyes, _You HAVE to understand how I feel right now. _He sighed and gave my shoulder a reassuring pat.

"She'll be fine. She's going to ask you to ride with her so she can talk to you. Please PROMISE me that you'll control yourself. She still doesn't understand what's happening between the two of you."

_How can she still not understand? _Edward shrugged at my silent question and made his way out the front door and down the stairs. I followed behind him, shutting the front door as I left.

* * *

We'd been driving in silence for about ten minutes. There were so many things that I wanted to say, but I kept my cool knowing that when she was ready to talk she would. She stared ahead at the road obviously having some sort of internal battle. Finally she sighed and glanced over at me,

"I want to explain what happened earlier."

I took her right hand from the wheel and held it, nodding at her to go on.

"I've been having these really weird dreams all week. Well, these really HORRIBLE dreams. I didn't want to tell any of you because I didn't want you to be concerned over something stupid and pointless."

I squeezed her hand but kept my focus on her face, She looked so tortured.

"Something that is bothering you this much isn't stupid Sophia. Do you want to tell me what the dreams are about?"

I already knew what they were about, but there was no way I'd tell her that. Her eyebrows drew together as she continued to stare straight ahead. _She can't even look at me. _

"I keep seeing this guy. He has the same eyes as I do, and the way I feel in these dreams…it feels so real. He terrifies me Jasper…" She stopped for a minute, her eyes watering up. "I don't know who he is. He keeps trying to get me to remember…but I just don't know! And right before my dream ends he grabs me by my throat, and I can actually FEEL it. I can…."

"Pull over."

She wiped her tears away and glanced over at me, confused by the rage in my voice.

"What?"

I pointed up ahead to side of the road.

"Pull over…please."

She did as I said, and glanced over at me still misunderstanding my anger. I reached over and shut the car off. I'd only known about the man she'd kept seeing, Edward told me that the image of him has been on her mind since the first time she had the nightmare. I moved closer to her, wiping away her tears. She took my hand and continued,

"I can feel myself die. I try so hard to get him off of me, and I can feel the whole thing…I can HEAR my heart stop beating. Every morning I've woken up gasping for breath, fighting at someone who isn't there!"

She started sobbing and I pulled her to me, tightly wrapping my arms around her shaking body. I was rendered speechless. _You're suppose to comfort her! Fucking say something! _But, I couldn't find the words. I was completely shocked by what she had been going through this past week.

"There's more."

_Are you fucking kidding me? _I brushed the side of her face with my hand,

"You can tell me, it's ok."

She moved away from me and took both of my hands in hers. She told me about what had happened to her in driveway, and about the pain she'd been feeling upon awakening from these dreams. I just listened and nodded, trying to hide the horror I was feeling for her. Finally, she'd told me everything. She stared at me with anxious eyes.

"You saw it didn't you? When you touched the scars on my back?"

I ran my fingers over the back of her hand, wishing my ability worked on her. I'd give anything right now to take away the anguish she was feeling.

"Yes, I did."

She sighed and looked out into the surrounding forest, her eyes glistening with tears.

"That's why I pulled away from you. I didn't want you see that. You didn't do anything wrong Jasper, I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

Finally I understood. _She hadn't been turning you down! _I wanted to take her in my arms and finish what I'd started earlier, but Edwards warning echoed in the back of my mind.

"Has anything like that ever happened before?"

She shook her head,

"No, nothing like that. Then again, no one has ever touched me there before."

Her face blushed crimson. _What I wouldn't give to touch every inch of your body darlin'. _This thought didn't help with keeping my excitement under control. I thanked god right there for being in a seated position. I reached up and placed my hand on her shoulder. She hesitated at first, but then gave in and let me guide her body to shift so that her back was facing me. I ran my fingers over the faint raised scars. This time, nothing happened.

"Do you remember where you got these?"

She shivered at my touch. She was silent as I continued to run my fingers lightly over her skin. When she finally spoke her voice was barely above a whisper.

"No, I have no idea where they came…"

She was interrupted by her phone ringing. She turned and gave me a apologetic look before answering it.

"Hello?"

"_Sophia? Hey, we just got to La Push….are you almost there?"_

It was Bella. Sophia sighed.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry. We'll be there in ten minutes."

"_Ok, it looks like everyone is just arriving now. We'll see you soon!"_

She smiled, her and Bella had become really close after the past week.

"Great, see you soon sweetie."

She hung up the phone and looked over at me. Her face reflected my disappointment.

"I guess we have to go."

_Your eyes reflect the map to the rest of my life, just TELL her! _I knew I couldn't, so I didn't. I just smiled and nodded as she turned the car back on and put it into drive.

* * *

We pulled up to the dirt lot aside the general store at the reservation. Sophia parked the car and shut it off, hesitating before getting out. I reached over and grabbed her hand,

"You ok darlin?"

I focused on her emotions not really sure if I'd get anything since they're always so sporadic. She attempted a smile,

"I'm just nervous. I haven't been around any humans since last week. I'm assuming I'll be meeting a lot of people…that means handshaking, hugs, any kind of contact really." She sighed before continuing "I don't want any incidents."

Now I understood, we'd talked a lot earlier in the week about the kind of things she's seen and been through. I can't imagine how hard it must be to have to experience so many things that were never meant to be seen in the first place. I leaned in and kissed her temple,

"It'll be fine. We're all here for you and if anything happens, anything at all then we'll just leave if need be."

She smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Thank you so much Jasper."

She opened the door and got out , looking around for the rest of our family. _Shit, there must be ATLEAST 250 people here! _Bella immediately flashed into my mind, we made sure she hunted right before leaving, but still you never really knew with newborns. Finally we spotted them at the far side of the lot. It was then that I remembered what Emmett had done earlier, and what I had failed to fill Sophia in on. With them stood my date. She had long straight blonde hair, was about 5'10"…thin. She wore a VERY short, EXTREMELY tight black dress. _How the hell did she squeeze those TITS in there? _This type of girl would've suited me just fine before last week, but she has absolutely nothing on Sophia. I went around to the back of the car where Sophia was, taking her guitar out of the trunk.

"Um, shit. I forgot to tell you something."

She turned to me with a smile. I found myself once again lost in her eyes, all I really wanted to do was ask her to skip out on this whole wedding and come away with me…anywhere. Just as long as it's only the two of us. She tilted her head slightly waiting for me to speak. _Fuck Jasper, how bad is it? Just tell her it was all Emmett's idea! _I finally found my voice,

"Well, you see Emmett…"

I was cut off by her presence behind me.

"You must be Jasper!"

I sighed before turning to her. She stared at me, her blue eyes were wide with excitement. I looked down at her hand resting lightly on my arm, wanting to shake it off.

"Yes, and you are?"

She smiled at me, obviously not affected by lack of enthusiasm. _This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. _

"I Brianna! Emmett told me so much about you!"

She threw her arms around my neck and pulled me into a tight hug, pressing her body against mine. I looked over at Sophia, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion. Brianna finally moved away and glanced over at Sophia,

"I'm sorry. I'm Brianna," She stuck her hand out to Sophia "Jasper's date!"

Her confusion was instantly replaced with a look of pain. It was only a split second, not long enough for Brianna to notice…but I definitely didn't miss it. Sophia dropped her guitar case, her face turning bright red. She swore under her breath as she bent down to pick it up. When she looked at us again, her face reflected Brianna's excitement. She held her guitar case in front of her and nodded at Brianna, avoiding her outstretched hand.

"Wow, I didn't know Jasper was seeing anyone." She glanced at me quickly before looking back over at Brianna, "It's so nice to meet you! I'm Sophia."

Brianna looked relieved, she lowered her hand moved closer as Sophia took a step backwards. Trying to make it look as though she was reaching into her car to look for something.

"Oh! Emmett told me so much about you too! You're Jasper's sister!"

She froze, her eyes darting between the two of us…her face completely flushed once again.

"Yeah…I'm Jasper's sister."

Brianna nodded with a smile and moved back towards me, putting her arm through mine. _Why the fuck are you just standing here like an idiot! And WHY does she keep touching me so much? We just fucking met! _Brianna laughed,

"Well Sophia, you look just absolutely ADORABLE!"

Sophia stood straight up, gripping her guitar case tightly in her hands and smiled slightly. The color had completely drained from her face. I removed Brianna's arm from mine and moved towards Sophia. But, she just shook her head at me and quickly walked away.

* * *

Sophia's POV:

I walked away from them as quickly as I could. I didn't know where I was going, I just didn't want to be around him…or her. I don't know why I'm so upset about this! There's nothing going on between Jasper and myself, so he's free to see whomever he wants. The second she came up to us it felt as though the blood in my veins turned to ice water. It was one of the most horrible feelings I've ever gotten from a human. I knew that if I'd shaken her hand I would have seen something I didn't want to. Something about her just felt…wrong. I rounded the corner of the General Store and spotted Jake leaning up against the wooden railings leading to the field where the ceremony was taking place. His face lit up once he noticed me, I picked up my pace and ran over to him…dropping my guitar case and throwing my arms around his neck.

He hugged me back tightly, then moved away slightly looking me up and down…his eyes wide.

"Holy shit girl! You look so great!"

I laughed and gave him a once over. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt, with a sage green vest and tie. The color reminded me of the forest, it couldn't have been more perfect.

"Me? Look at YOU! The girls are going to be all over you Jake!"

He laughed and threw his arm around me,

"Really? You think?"

I gave him a playful shove. Jake always made everything seem better,

"Just think of me tonight as more of a wingman than a date."

Jake laughed and pulled me in for another hug. The guests were starting to make their way down from the parking lot to the large open field. White folding chairs had been set up on either side of a long white runner that started at the opening of the wooden fence. The chairs were adorned with ivy and wild flowers, every color you could possibly imagine. A small white gazebo sat at the other end of the runner, every inch of it had been covered in the same ivy and wild flowers, along with thousands of small twinkling lights. My eyes stung with tears. Jake leaned down and whispered,

"Hey, are you ok?"

I nodded and pulled him closer. How pathetic would I sound if I told him this is the first wedding I'd ever been to? Could I tell him about Jasper? I didn't even understand WHY I was upset about that.

"It's just all so beautiful."

He smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards my family who were making their way down to the field with the rest of the guests.

"Come on, I want to say hi to Bella."

Jake and Bella had talked a couple of times over the past week. Their friendship was really starting to get back to the way it was before. It made me so happy to see them getting along again, I know how much their fallout hurt the both of them. Jake let go of my hand and ran over to Bella pulling her up into a huge bear hug. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, and Demetri made their way to their seats while Alice and Edward stayed behind to talk to Jake. Jasper and Brianna lingered nearby, it looked as though Brianna was talking Jasper's ear off. He hadn't gotten one word in, just a nod here and there. I looked down immediately when he glanced over and caught me staring at him, _Shit! What a way to look creepy Sophia. _I didn't know how I'd ever explain my reaction at meeting Brianna to him. I looked around at all the arriving guests, the air around us was buzzing with excitement. I needed something to do, and quick. Standing here by myself was starting to feel a little pathetic. I was about to turn to go take my seat when I saw Jasper running over to me,

"Sophia wait, I really need to talk to you."

The second he touched my arm I could feel the anger and jealously emanating from Brianna. Jasper turned towards her, he could feel it too. I looked behind him to where she was standing and shook my head,

"I really don't think now is a good time. It's ok, we can talk after. Go be with Brianna…"

He ran his hand through his hair, a thing I noticed he always did when he was frustrated. Brianna made her way over and stood next to Jasper. When she smiled at me I got that uneasy feeling in my stomach again. I let my guard down, and heard the words behind her fake façade. **_Would you just go take your seat and leave us alone you stupid bitch? _**I took a quick breath in and stared at her in shock. I could feel my face burning from the shock and embarrassment of what I'd heard,

"Excuse me?"

Her smile faded and her eyebrows drew together in confusion. _Oh you're good!_

"Huh? I didn't say anything sweetie."

_**Bitch**. _I quickly blocked her out again, knowing that if I could continue to hear everything she was thinking I'd never be able to get through this night. Jasper glanced over at Brianna,

"Will you please give us a minute?"

I knew it had to be wishful thinking on my part that I heard annoyance in his tone towards her. She nodded and made her way to the seats occupying the rest of my family. Rosalie turned and gave me a _"Who does this girl think she is?" _look when Brianna sat behind them and leaned in between Emmett and Demetri projecting her flirting towards them. I laughed and shook my head, Rosalie shot me one last smile before turning around and smacking the back of Emmett's head.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

I turned back to him, his face looked tortured. _Did he always look this tired? _I smiled and gently placed my hand on his cheek.

"It's ok Jasper. You don't have to explain anything to me. You shouldn't feel bad about bringing a date with you." He opened his mouth to argue, but I just shook my head and went on. "Seriously. You've been helping me out so much this week. I don't want that to consume your life. I feel horrible about getting in the way of your personal needs."

He gawked at me. _Did I say something wrong? _I thought this was how guys talked. I knew exactly why Brianna was here. I saw it in her thoughts…well, what HER plans were. As much as it killed me, I had to suck it up. Especially since I didn't have any clue what I was feeling. There's no way I could ever compete with any of these girls…and from the looks of it, Brianna has had much MUCH more experience than me. You know, compared to my complete LACK of experience. Even though being around her set me on edge, I knew she wouldn't be around after tonight. _Are you serious? You're just going to LET this happen? _I knew I was, because I had no place to say it couldn't. Jasper looked over at Edward, they seemed to be communicating again in that same way they'd been doing all week. I didn't think they knew that I noticed, but I did. Even though it only confused the hell out of me. Edward shook his head at Jasper, an angered look on his face before turning back to Bella and continuing his conversation. I couldn't take it anymore,

"Jasper, please say something."

His gaze snapped back towards me.

"I don't think you understand Sophia."

I sighed and threw my hands up,

"Well then please Jasper, maybe you can enlighten me sometime. I have no idea what's going on. Every time I THINK I do it ends up getting all fucked up. I mean, what wouldn't I understand about this? You're my _brother _right Jasper?" The words felt so wrong, "and I'm your ADORABLE _sister_?"

I stopped and took a deep breath in. My heart was racing, and my hands were shaking. I looked around nervously at the attention my outburst had attracted. Jasper stepped towards me and cupped my face in his hands, pressing his forehead to mine he whispered.

"I wish I could just tell you,"

I looked into his eyes, which were now glistening with tears.

"Tell me what Jasper?"

I got lost in those eyes, it was as if the whole world around us meant nothing. I couldn't fathom the horrible taste in my mouth from what I'd said. He put his mouth to my ear and whispered so softly it sent chills down my entire body,

"Sophia, I…."

"Looks like someone could use a drink!"

A growl built up in Jasper's chest as he pulled back and looked behind me. I turned to find Edward, Alice, and Jake huddled close behind me with drinks in hand. I moved away from Jasper, embarrassed by the interruption…once again.

* * *

**Alright everyone, that's the end of part 1 of the wedding! Hate it? Like it? LOVE it? Please leave comments or any feedback you might have. It seriously inspires me to want to make this absolutely perfect. Things start to get a little crazy in the next chapter, which I'm already in the process of writing. Also, if anyone wants to know what Sophia's dress looks like, here's the link…Yes, it's ACTUALLY a dress. What can I say, I'm a VERY visual person. Haha. There's also a picture of her car just in case you were wondering. Don't forget to leave comments!**

**.com/albums/tt197/kirstenk82/The%20Way%20I%20Am%20Visuals/**


	10. Chapter 10: The Wedding Part 2

**Hey Everyone! Well, here we are again! The wedding part 2! I hope you enjoy, things are going to start getting a bit….upsetting I guess I should say. But don't worry…I'm sure you'll enjoy where this story is going. Don't forget to leave comments. I've noticed a lot of people reading and I have no idea what people think so far so pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! My birthday is coming up so just think of it as a present to me! Haha. Once again, all Twilight characters are owned by S.M.**

Chapter 10: The Wedding Part 2

Sophia's POV:

I took my seat in between Jasper and Alice and looked around at the rest of the people filling the seats. It seemed as though the entire reservation showed up to help Emily and Sam celebrate their love. I found myself wondering if there would ever be a day where I'd be the one walking down the aisle, then slumped down in my seat when I realized that would probably never be possible. I closed my eyes and let my guard down, taking in as much as I possibly could. The thoughts all seemed to mesh together into a swirl of incomprehensible sounds. I opened my eyes just as quickly and put my guard back up. Thank god I learned how to do that, I don't think I'd be able to handle this many people. Brianna continued to go on and on, asking Jasper about anything and everything. It really just seemed as though she was trying to figure out how much he was actually worth. I hope he saw that too. I wanted nothing more than to lean over and ask her to just shut up.

"So, was that your car you arrived in? It's so nice!"

He laughed and shook his head,

"Actually that was Sophia's car."

He turned and winked at me before taking my hand and giving it a light squeeze. She eyed both of us for a minute before the smile returned to her face.

"So you two are brother and sister right? It's funny, you don't look alike at all."

Jasper gave me an amused look, _Ah I see what we're doing here, _I leaned forward and smiled at Brianna who was sitting on the other side of Jasper.

"Actually we're not really related. At all….in any way, shape, or form."

Her smile instantly faltered. She looked at us to our hands clasped together.

"Oh, well maybe you'll have to explain it to me later." She grabbed Jasper's other hand and turned back to him choosing to ignore me altogether, "Sooooo, where was I? Oh yeah…I was out shopping the other day and saw this AMAZING dress..."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from them, gently pulling my hand out of Jasper's grasp. He tried to hold on but finally let my hand slip from his. I knew he was looking at me, but didn't want to deal with him or _Brianna_ at that moment. Alice leaned over and whispered to me,

"I keep searching for some kind of vision of Brianna taking a nose dive off the nearest cliff but so far no such luck."

I laughed and shook my head. _God I love Alice. _I motioned towards her purse,

"I know you have all sorts of treats in there and I have a feeling it's going to be a long LONG night."

Her face lit up as she bent down to retrieve her purse and pulled out a small silver flask. She shook it in front of me,

"Oh, you mean treats like this?"

I nodded and took it from her hands, looking around quickly before taking a long swig. The burn from the alcohol immediately calmed my nerves. I replaced the cap and handed it back.

"You're a lifesaver Alice."

The ceremony was absolutely beautiful. Emily's dress was the most gorgeous wedding dress I had ever seen. She wore a slim lined gown with a dipped neckline and corset closure. Beaded bands adorned the ruched bust and the ruched waistline, and the skirt flowed out in soft chiffon that glided out behind her. Her hair hung in long soft curls with a white lily tucked behind her right ear. That was the first time I was ever actually grateful for my ability…not only to be able to SEE the look on Sam's face when he first laid eyes on his Emily but to also FEEL the love he felt for her. It was nothing I'd ever felt in my entire existence. I grabbed Jasper's hand, unable to control my own emotions, knowing that he was feeling the same thing. I never looked over though…I don't think I'd be able to handle seeing Brianna's grasp on his other hand.

It helped to know that I could in some way share this experience with someone else. Once the vows were repeated, the rings exchanged, and the final kiss was made I was on the verge of sobbing. I hoped Alice wouldn't be too upset with me ruining her tedious makeup job. Finally the newlyweds were announced as "Mr. and Mrs. Sam Uley" and the crowd stood to cheer. I wiped away the tears with my tissue and looked over at Jasper, his golden hair shone in the sunlight. He smiled back and grabbed my hand again. I never thought I'd ever seen anything as beautiful as he was in that moment. The guests all filed from their seats once Sam and Emily made their way back down the aisle and over to the side of the field where they could share their first moment as husband and wife. Brianna looked over at us, annoyed that I was once again holding hands with her date.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go find a ladies room."

Jasper nodded at her without taking his eyes away from me. She quickly turned and pushed her way through the crowd. Alice leaned in between us,

"Oh thank god! I hope no one told her where the reception is….maybe she'll get lost! I'm NEVER going to forgive Emmett and Demetri for hooking her up with you Jazz."

He laughed and shook his head,

"Yeah, I don't think I will either."

My heart skipped a beat; it felt so much better knowing that Jasper was just as annoyed with her as everyone else was. I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"You not having fun with her? She was gripping your hand the entire ceremony."

His eyebrows drew together.

"Did you really think I wanted that? She's pretty persistent; I swear I must've pulled my hand away a dozen times. You know, she hasn't asked me ONE thing about myself besides if the Lincoln was my car."

I let my breath out slowly once I realized I'd been holding it in anticipation of his answer.

"So, she won't be around after tonight?"

He laughed so loudly the surrounding people turned to look at us,

"FUCK no!"

I laughed and put my hand over his mouth.

"Not so loud Jasper! We're at a wedding you know!"

He lightly bit my hand, and I pulled it away quickly.

"Hey hey now. Behave!"

He smiled and leaned in, his closeness sent shivers through my entire body.

"There's no possible way I can behave when you are looking this beautiful."

My face flushed, _He confuses me so much!_ I didn't know if it was because of the wedding or because this was how I actually felt, but all I wanted to do was ask Jasper to show me exactly how much he could misbehave. My whole body was screaming for him. I brushed my nose against his cheek,

"Why do you always say stuff like that Jasper?"

He pulled away and stared into my eyes for a minute, his head slightly tilted to the side…as though he didn't understand why I wouldn't know the answer.

"I can't help it, that's just how I feel."

I pulled him to me and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. I put my head to his chest knowing that I'd never be able to hear his heart race the way mine was, but that's ok…mine can beat for the both of us.

"Sophia!"

I glanced over at towards the fence where all the wedding guests had gathered waiting to make their way over to the area where the reception would be held. Jake was waving me over; I smiled up as Jasper before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Hold that thought,"

He nodded, my smile reflected on his face. I politely pushed my way through the crowd until I was finally able to get to Jake.

"Hey! Great job best man!"

He laughed and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh come on…all I did was stand there and hand over a ring."

I shook my head and poked him lightly in the arm,

"Ah yes. But you looked so damn good doing it!"

I felt someone's gaze on me and looked over as Brianna walked by us, a smile playing on the corner of her mouth. My good mood was instantly foiled. I knew I was being completely childish about the way I'd acted thus far but there was just something about her…Jake seemed to sense the shift in my mood.

"Ok, who IS that and why do I detect so much hostility?"

I sighed and looked down at the ground completely ashamed that I'd been caught.

"That's Brianna, Jasper's date," his eyebrows went up and I held up my hand to show I wasn't finished "it's not what you think…I just keep getting this weird feeling from her. There's something off there."

He was nodding slowly as I tried to explain. I could feel my face begin to flush with embarrassment.

"Are you SURE it's not just because she's Jasper's date? She seems perfectly normal to me."

Of course he would only think that's why I felt this animosity towards her. Jake has this insane idea that I was in love with Jasper. _But that's crazy! I've only known him for a week…he's my family! _My reaction towards her definitely wasn't helping my case here.

"Yes I'm sure. If you went over there and talked to her you'd feel the same way. She's awful, and so SO fake."

"And how exactly would you know she's being fake?"

_Shit! _I knew I'd just given away the fact that I'd peered into her head. I sighed and pulled at Jake's hand.

"Nevermind. Maybe I'm overreacting. Let's go."

We followed the other guests down the dirt road towards the barn where the reception would be. I grabbed Jake's hand as we walked,

"So…a barn huh?"

He laughed and squeezed my hand. The day was really starting to warm up, it was absolutely perfect. Actually, everything on the reservation seemed that way. I found myself wondering if I would have taken Jake up on his offer to stay here if things had turned out differently. It would have been so easy.

"It's not what you think. Just wait till you see it. All the stalls were removed years ago, so the inside is entirely open. Last year the all the guys here spent two weeks renovating the inside of the entire barn, then stringing up lights and paper lanterns from the rafters. It's pretty much just used for functions like this. Some of the town locals have actually tried to reserve it for their own weddings" He turned and smiled at me, "But, this is our place."

I completely understood how bringing in outsiders would taint the beauty of La Push. I tried to picture it, but just couldn't.

"Yeah, it just wouldn't be the same."

We continued down the road in a comfortable silence. The rest of the guests around us talking enthusiastically. I tried my best not to stumble in my shoes, and made myself promise to swear off heels this high after tonight. I turned to search for the rest of my family and caught sight of them not far behind. They all seemed so happy to be here, I was so grateful Emily was able to somewhat dissolve their differences.

My breath caught when I saw the barn, Jake was right…it absolutely wasn't what I'd pictured. Although the outside of the barn hadn't been updated much, it had its own rustic heritage and charm. Tiny lights were strung around the doors, windows, posts, and surrounding trees. While bunches of honeysuckle and wildflowers adorned every inch of the main door. Outside they had set up a tent where one of the La Push locals roasted the biggest pig I'd ever seen, and had several huge pots over an open fire cooking what smelled like jambalaya.

"Jake, this is amazing! If there was ever a chance in hell that I get married this is exactly what I'd want."

He laughed and shook his head,

"Well, you could have this too you know. You could marry me!"

I shot him a nervous glance and he threw his hands up.

"Hey, I was just kidding…sort of."

I playfully pinched his arm before grabbing hold of his hand again, putting an end to that subject.

"So where am I sitting? You're probably at the head table right?" I gave him a nervous look when I realized what the proper wedding etiquette was. "Wait…I don't have to sit at the head table too do I?"

I didn't think I could handle having to sit at the front table where all the action would be taking place.

"No, they decided to do it a little differently. Sam and Emily will have their own table, just the two of them. The rest of the guys and their dates will be at another table," He smiled at me and winked "And I'm at the table with you and the Cullen's."

I had to stop myself from jumping up and down with excitement. I had been so worried that I'd either be separated from Jake, or from my family.

"Are you serious? That's amazing!"

He laughed,

"I would never leave you! You ARE my date you know!"

And I was damn proud of it. That reminded me, I turned around again to see the small cluster of my beautiful family closer. Jasper was looking out into the woods while Brianna continued to run off at the mouth. I wondered what he was thinking. As if he'd sensed my glance, he looked over and smiled at me. I returned it heartily and waved before Jake pulled me in through the large barn doors. The rush of everyone's excitement buzzed through my veins, it was almost enough to make me feel lightheaded. _Or maybe it's that Johnny Walker you drank not too long ago. _Yeah, it could be that too. Whatever the case, I couldn't help but smile. If I'd thought that outside of the barn was beautiful, it didn't even hold a candle to how amazing the inside was. The stall closest to the doors had been kept intact and turned into a bar, besides that the entire barn had been opened up into one large room. Tables were strategically scattered to the left and right of the large dance floor in the center on the barn. Every single barn post was wrapped in beautiful green chiffon, with more bunches of wild flowers and honeysuckle tucked into every possible crease. A large antique chandelier hung from the rafter's right above the dance floor, but besides that the only other light source was from the hundreds of string lights and paper lanterns. It created a dim, yet enchanting atmosphere. A line had already formed in front of the bar, Jake pulled at my hand breaking me out of my astonished trance.

"Did you want to go find our table and I'll get us some drinks?"

A drink sounded really good right about now. I smiled at him and nodded,

"Yeah sure. Can you get me a scotch on the rocks?"

He laughed and leaned in close, whispering in my ear.

"Anything for you."

He kissed me on the cheek before sending me on my way to find our designated table. I spotted Alice over by the table lined with the seating cards, so I walked over to join her. She reached out behind her to grab my hand even before she saw me. I smiled to myself and moved up by her side.

"So, where are we sitting?"

She picked up the cards and waved them in the air towards the far left corner of the barn.

"Table number 3, right next to the dance floor. Emmett and Demetri are gonna love that! They're already planning some kind of dance off." She rolled her eye dramatically, "Those boys are always in competition with each other. Hey! Do you think we can change Brianna's table number and get away with it?"

I laughed, a little too loud.

"I wish we could, but I don't think there's any chance of getting rid of her at the moment."

Alice frowned,

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, let's not let her spoil the evening. You wanna go claim our table? I'm going to grab some drinks."

I nodded and took the table numbers from her before she skittered over to the bar where the rest of the Cullen's were waiting to get drinks. I made my way through the crowded barn, spotting Brianna already at the table before I could appropriately avoid her. I sighed to myself before mustering up the best smile I could and sat down across from her. She folded her hands together on the table and stared at me; just before I could glance away she cleared her throat.

"So Sophia, how old did you say you were?"

I laughed, hoping it didn't sound as nervous as I felt. I don't know what it was about her that made me feel so unbelievably uncomfortable.

"I didn't say."

She raised an eyebrow at me and looked down at her perfectly manicured nails. It took everything in me to block her out. It was as though she was SCREAMING her thoughts at me.

"Well then," She looked back up at me, her eyes not as friendly as before. "How old ARE you?"

I looked down at my hands, not being able to hold her gaze.

"I'm 21. Why do you want to know?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"Well, that explains a lot. You just seem so young…inexperienced you know?"

Well, that just shows how much she doesn't know. I'm definitely not young. Inexperienced yes, my face flushed with my own realization.

"How do I seem inexperienced?"

Her eyes widened,

"You really don't know? First of all…you're just SCREAMING virgin. And come on; look at you…so pretty and perfect and innocent. I do have to say though; those contacts have GOT to go. They're honestly a bit freaky,"

I cut her off, my voice shaking from the anger and embarrassment I was feeling. Is this girl SERIOUS?

"I don't wear contacts, and my experience or inexperience is really none of your business."

She leaned in closer to me, her voice low.

"Oh please Sophia. I'm not an idiot."

Why am I letting her talk to me like this? I looked around for anyone I knew…SOMEONE who could see or HEAR what was going on. But they were all still over at the bar, there was too much conversation going on in the barn for even the Cullen's to hear. I took a deep breath in and glared back at Brianna.

"You know, what you're trying to do isn't going to work. I won't let you get near ANY of the people I love. I don't care how many times you've gotten away with this kind of thing before…it ends here."

For a moment a look of sheer panic flashed over her face, but it was gone just as quickly as it came. She grabbed hold of my wrist, squeezing it hard enough to bruise any normal person. Her eyes, full of pure hatred, burned into mine.

"Oh, so you're a freak too huh? Take my advice. Don't FUCK with me little girl or you'll regret it for the rest of your pathetic life."

The glimpse I got into her mind was enough to make me pull my hand away. It left me light headed and completely disgusted. Brianna wasn't lying; she WOULD make my life a living hell. Or atleast try to. There has never been one moment in this girl's life in which she didn't get exactly what she set out for, and the amount of lives ruined just by her very existence was unbelievable. I tried to focus on something else to get those awful visions out of my head…especially the ones with the child. I nervously cleared my throat and looked down at the table, knowing I'd just let her win. After all these years, and all the shit I'd been through you'd think I would have at some point learned how to fight back.

Jasper's POV:

All throughout the ceremony I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Even with the egotistic bitch to my left gripping my hand, Sophia was the only thing that mattered. The beating of her heart drowned out every other sound around me. I'm going to tell her tonight. Fuck what everyone has told me, there's no possible way I can wait any longer.

I looked around the room and spotted Sophia sitting at the table with Brianna. Edward caught my glance and leaned in to whisper,

"I really hope she's not talking her ear off, has that girl STOPPED talking since you met her?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm sure Sophia can handle it."

Edward stepped up to the bar and ordered his drinks before turning back to me,

"Maybe you should get her an extra scotch just to be safe."

I pulled out my wallet and rummaged through the bills with a smirk on my face,

"Yeah, or maybe three"

Edward laughed and clapped me on the back,

"You're gonna need help carrying those then.'

We both grabbed our drinks and headed towards the table next to the dance floor. I stopped at the table and looked from Brianna at one side, over to Sophia. Sophia smiled up at me, with a strange look on her face. Without thinking twice, I took the seat next to Sophia. I didn't need to be looking at Brianna to know she was glaring over at me. I laughed to myself,

"Well, that's fine. I'd rather sit on that side anyways."

She said as she got up and plopped down in the seat next to mine. I placed Sophia's drinks in front of her and she laughed.

"Ummm…Are you trying to get my drunk Jasper?"

I just shrugged,

"Thought you might need a few extra"

She gave me a look that expressed I was pretty much on point with that gesture. Brianna cleared her throat next to me. I sighed and looked over at her,

"Yes?"

She mustered up a smile, but I knew I was starting to get her to understand exactly where this night WASN'T going with us.

"You didn't get anything for me?"

I tried not to laugh,

"Oh shit. Did you want something?"

She looked relived that I asked,

"Yes, that would be nice"

I turned from her and gestured towards the bar,

"Well, you better get up there. The lines getting pretty long."

Her eyebrows drew together and she grabbed her purse getting up from the table and quickly made her way over to the line at the bar. Emmett sat down across from me at the table,

"Jasper, what the fuck are you doing?"

I took a sip of my beer and gave him the most innocent look I could,

"What are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes at me and threw a spoon across the table; I caught it just before it hit the wine glass in front of my plate.

"You are being a complete asshole to Brianna. I went out of my way to find you a date. A date that will put out, and you're completely blowing it."

Sophia shifted uncomfortably next to me, obviously wishing she wasn't here for this conversation. I laughed at Emmett,

"Sorry bro, she's just not my type."

Emmett just looked back at me in amazement, shaking his head.

"I can't believe you. What's wrong with her? And what exactly is your type Jasper? I DYING to know."

_Well, let's see. My type is about 5 foot 10 inches, brunette hair, bright green eyes, and sitting right next to me_. I just shrugged at him,

"I'm not really into blondes."

Emmett's mouth dropped open at that,

"Since when have you EVER had a hair color preference?"

I moved my hand under the table and gently touched Sophia's leg, her skin was so soft. She gasped a little, but no one seemed to notice and she made no attempt to move my hand away. She looked over at me, with her glass in her hand and a confused look on her face. I looked over at Emmett quickly; he had already been distracted by Rose as she sat down next to him so I looked back over at Sophia. The lights in the room made her look even more radiant…if that were even possible. I leaned in and whispered in her ear,

"If you want me to stop, please just say so."

But instead she leaned into me, pressing her cheek to mine so her mouth was by my ear and opened her legs a little more. Her heart was racing, and her cheek felt hot against mine. I moved my hand up her leg, completely forgetting that we were in a room full of people. But, no one seemed to notice. And their voices were drowned out by Sophia's breath in my ear, urging me to move my hand up just a little bit more. So I did and my fingers skimmed her soft cotton panties, by now her heart was pounding. She whispered in my ear, her voice shaking slightly,

"Jasper, I…"

I leaned in and cut her off quickly. I have never wanted someone so badly in my entire existence,

"You want me to stop?"

She laughed quietly and pushed herself towards me more, trying to not be obvious to everyone around us. Thank god for these tablecloths.

"No,"

I took my index finger and slowly started to push her panties aside, she was just as soft as I thought she would be…but that's as far as I could get before I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. We both quickly moved away from each other and I turned to see who it was that ruined this perfect moment. Edward stood behind me, glaring down at me.

"I need to talk to you NOW."

Sophia shot up suddenly from her seat, her face crimson from embarrassment.

"I need to find the ladies room,"

She hurried off and Edward sat down next to me. I glared at him as he leaned in so no one would hear,

"What the FUCK are you doing?"

I looked away from him, my head was completely spinning.

"I don't know. I can't control myself anymore Edward…what the fuck do you expect?"

He took one of the 3 glasses of scotch in front of him and downed it in one gulp, shaking his head as he put it down.

"I didn't expect you to act this way in a public place. And so soon! What if I hadn't stopped you?"

I glared over at him,

"You're right Edward what IF. We definitely wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation. I would have FINALLY been able to tell her how I feel."

He sighed,

"You're so lucky I'm the only one who noticed what was going on."

I laughed,

"Yeah, I'm so lucky that you're up my ass all the time. Why the fuck do I keep listening to you? You keep telling me she's not ready. Well, she SEEMED ready."

He nodded at me,

"You're right Jasper; she is ready…but not EMOTIONALLY. Please just listen to me; I swear I'm doing this for your own good."

Before I could answer him, Edwards eyes darted behind me. _And here comes Brianna, she just doesn't get it._ I groaned under my breath,

"Fucking great."

She sat down next to me and put her hand on my arm; I turned and glared down at it before quickly pulling it away. She sighed,

"Ok listen Jasper, I'm not really sure what's going on but you don't have to be such an asshole. If you're not into me that's fine…but can you please atleast be courteous to me?"

I finally turned and looked her in the eyes, she looked genuinely hurt. Suddenly I felt like a complete jerk. Everyone at the table seemed to stop talking all at once and looked over at us, waiting to see my reaction.

"You're right, and I'm sorry. I've got a lot going on right now and I know you went out of your way to meet me here. But, you're right. This just isn't going to work. I'm sorry."

She nodded at me while taking a sip of her wine; she placed it on the table and smiled at me.

"Ok, and that's fine. Can we just say this is a friendly date then and just try to have a good time?"

I looked down at my drink, considering what she was saying. It didn't seem too bad. I looked back up at her with a smile.

"Yeah, we can do that. How bout we start over?"

She smiled at me; maybe she wasn't so bad after all. She nodded as if in agreement and turned to Alice on her right and started talking about how rude the bartender had been to her. I glanced across the table at where Edward had taken his seat; he was staring at Brianna intently. He didn't seem to have so much faith in here.

Sophia's POV:

I started at myself in the bathroom mirror, my face still bright red from embarrassment. _Fuck fuck fuck, what the hell am I doing?_ This was not like me at all. I've NEVER acted like that. But what was so wrong with it? It just felt so RIGHT. I rubbed at my eyeshadow again to make sure it was still perfect, knowing very well Alice would be upset if I messed it up. I took a step back and looked at myself in the mirror, it only made me mad. Who the hell does that girl think she is? _CUTE?_ I laughed and adjusted my dress; this is a little more than _CUTE._ Someone cleared their throat from behind me, I jumped and turned around. Rose was standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a huge grin on her face.

"Stop fussing sweetie, you look hot."

I laughed and moved away from the mirror,

"Thanks Rose, I'm not really sure I know how to look hot though."

She laughed and moved over towards me, putting her hands on my shoulders and leaning in so I couldn't help but stare into her beautiful golden eyes,

"Listen to me Sophia, you are absolutely beautiful, STUNNING might be a better word. You don't even need to try. You have to realize that."

I shook my head and looked down,

"Well, I haven't had too much experience in even attempting it so I guess I'm still learning."

Her eyes widened as did her smile,

"Wait a minute; is there a certain person you're trying to impress?"

She dropped her hands from my shoulders and opened the bathroom door a bit peeking out at the crowd,

"Which one is it? I myself am not really into humans, but there are some here that aren't too shabby looking."

I laughed and pulled her away from the door,

"No Rose, it's not like that. I'm not trying to impress anyone."

She frowned at me, obviously not believing a word I was saying,

"Well, one way or another I'll find out. I came in here to tell you that Jake is looking for you. They need you on stage; Emily and Sam are going to make their entrance soon."

My heart skipped a beat; the drink hadn't really settled my nerves as much as I'd hoped. I nodded at her,

"Ok, come to the table with me really quick so I can down one of those drinks. I'm so nervous."

She laughed and put her arm around my shoulders, leading me out of the bathroom.

"Stop being nervous, what you're doing is amazing and you're going to be great. When I heard you sing last week it was possibly the most amazing thing I'd ever heard."

I hugged her tight to me,

"You're way too good to me Rose."

She hugged me back,

"It's because I love you sweetie."

I smiled at her, close to tears again.

"I love you too Rose."

We had reached the table and everyone stopped their conversations smiling up at me. Alice jumped up and stood on my other side,

"You ready?"

I looked over at Jasper, my cheeks immediately flushed again when he smiled at me. I gestured towards the last full glass of scotch. He picked it up and handed it over to me. I held my glass up,

"After this I think I'll be ok. To Emily and Sam."

The rest of my family held up their glasses in return,

"To Emily and Sam" They all said in unison.

I tipped back my glass and swallowed the scotch in 3 large gulps, slamming the glass down on the table. Emmett laughed from across the table.

"That's our girl!"

I quickly glanced over at Brianna who had reclaimed her seat next to Jasper and tried to block out the obscenities she was screaming at me in her mind. She smiled at me, knowing very well that I hadn't fallen for her fake bullshit. That's just something I'll have to deal with later. One thing at a time, I looked over at the stage where the band had set up. Jake was standing beside the stage talking to one of the guitarists. He smiled and waved me over when he noticed I was ready. I turned back to the smiling faces of my family,

"Well, here's goes nothing."

I made my way over to the stage; every eye seemed to be on me. _This isn't helping at all._ Once I reached the stage, Jake took my hand and helped me up the steps, handing my guitar up to me. I moved forward towards the microphone and the whole barn fell silent. I leaned forward, my legs practically shaking from being so terrified.

"You might all be wondering who the hell I am"

The barn filled with warm laughter, I laughed into the microphone blushing like crazy.

"Sorry, I just downed a glass of scotch before coming up here."

More laughter from the crowd, this time accompanied with cheers and clapping. I smiled out at them,

"Well, my name is Sophia. I just only met Emily and Sam a week ago, but even in the short amount of time I've known them I consider them to be my family. I'm so honored to be able to be up here doing this for them…so without further ado…I'd like to announce for the first time….Mr. and Mrs. Sam Uley!"

I gestured towards the doors at the back of the barn as Sam and Emily made their first entrance as Husband and Wife. The whole room exploded into applause and the band started to play. I took a deep breath and started to play their song; I leaned forward and started singing

"_Headed down south to the land of the pines_

_And I'm thumbin' my way into North Caroline_

_Starin' up the road_

_Pray to God I see headlights"_

Emily and Sam stopped on the dance floor and stared up at me for a minute, Emily mouthed a "thank you" while the tears ran down her face and Sam just shook his head in amazement. He took his wife's hand and started their first dance as I continued to sing,

"

_I made it down the coast in seventeen hours_

_Pickin' me a bouquet of dogwood flowers_

_And I'm a hopin' for Raleigh_

_I can see my baby tonight_

_So rock me mama like a wagon wheel_

_Rock me mama anyway you feel_

_Hey mama rock me_

_Rock me mama like the wind and the rain_

_Rock me mama like a south-bound train_

_Hey mama rock me_

_Runnin' from the cold up in New England_

_I was born to be a fiddler in an old-time stringband_

_My baby plays the guitar_

_I pick a banjo now_

_Oh, the North country winters keep a gettin' me now_

_Lost my money playin' poker so I had to up and leave_

_But I ain't a turnin' back_

_To livin' that old life no more"_

I looked back at the band during the chorus break and smiled at them, it felt so good to be playing with an actual band. I looked out at the crowd and found who I had been searching for, Jasper sat so still at our table smiling up at me. I continued to look out at him as the chorus came up again,

"_So rock me mama like a wagon wheel_

_Rock me mama anyway you feel_

_Hey mama rock me_

_Rock me mama like the wind and the rain_

_Rock me mama like a south-bound train_

_Hey mama rock me_

_Walkin' to the south out of Roanoke_

_I caught a trucker out of Philly_

_Had a nice long toke_

_But he's a headed west from the Cumberland Gap_

_To Johnson City, Tennessee_

_And I gotta get a move on before the sun_

_I hear my baby callin' my name_

_And I know that she's the only one_

_And if I die in Raleigh_

_At least I will die free_

_So rock me mama like a wagon wheel_

_Rock me mama anyway you feel_

_Hey mama rock me_

_Rock me mama like the wind and the rain_

_Rock me mama like a south-bound train_

_Hey mama rock me"_

I finished the last verse of the song and realized I hadn't once looked away from Jasper. Hoping no one else noticed I smiled out at the crowd as the song finished. Sam twirled Emily one last time and kissed her softly on the lips. The whole room exploded into cheers and whistling. I looked down as Jake handed a beer up to me, I raised the beer.

"To Sam and Emily"

The entire room echoed their congratulations, followed by another long applause. I smiled and took the guitar from around my neck and walked off stage. Sam and Emily both ran over to me and threw their arms around me. Emily had tears streaming down her face,

"Sophia, that was so amazing. Thank you so much for that!"

I pulled her closer and hugged her tight,

"I wanted to do something special for you guys."

Sam smiled at me,

"You have no idea how much that meant to us, really. It's the best present we've ever gotten."

Emily nodded in agreement; I laughed and squeezed both their hands.

"That's what family is for isn't it?"

They both nodded and gave me one last hug before taking their seat at their head table. I put my guitar back in the case and made my way over to my table. They all started clapping when I reached them,

"Oh come on guys, you're gonna make me blush again."

Jasper smiled up at me and patted the seat next to him,

"There's nothing wrong with that darlin"

I laughed and sat down; Brianna continued to think about nothing but every possible horrible thing she could do to me. I glanced over at her and she smiled. She might have fooled them but not me, little does she know what I'm capable of…

**Ok guys. I haven't updated this story in a year and a half so I'm a bit rusty. There's a lot that's going to happen at this wedding and felt I needed to break up the chapters again or it will just go on and on and on haha. But, the next chapter is going to get…well, a bit disturbing. I really hope you're enjoying this so far. And please check out "Wagon Wheel" by Old Crow Medicine Show…it's such an amazing song. I'll update again soon…I promise!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Wedding Part 3

Hi everyone! I'm so happy to see how many people read my previous chapter. It's good to know that I can come back after almost a year and a half and pick up on this story. I'm having so much fun writing it and I really hope you're all enjoying it. Please don't forget to leave comments! Again, all Twilight characters are owned by S.M.

Chapter 11: The Wedding Part 3

Jasper's POV:

I stared out into the vast dark woods and breathed in deep. It was the smell of home. So many times I've come out here when I've felt like I just couldn't take it anymore. It was the only place I felt I could actually escape. There was a rustling in the bush to my right and I turned just as Bella leapt out and tackled a small fawn that had been grazing by a nearby tree. I laughed at her,

"Oh come on Bella, you know you can do better than that."

She smiled and held down the fawn as it kicked desperately at her,

"And mess up this dress? I don't think so!"

I laughed again and turned from her so she could have a little privacy. We left the wedding about half an hour ago and I was anxious to get back. Bella had been having a hard time with so many people packed into that tiny barn so I offered to bring her hunting. I figured it wouldn't be such a bad idea if I got some hunting in too while she was at it, plus it would get me away from Brianna. After her apology and suggestion to "start over" she dialed it down a notch…but not by much. I was hoping by the time we got back she'd had given up and left. I know it was just wishful thinking, but shit…she needs to take a hint. Bella finished up on the bewildered fawn and cleared her throat; I turned back to her and grinned.

"Nice, I'm impressed."

She laughed and brushed her hands alongside her dress,

"I know, not a drop on me. Alice would've KILLED me!"

I smirked at that,

"Yeah, she definitely would have. She's treats stuff like this as though it's her own personal artwork. You ready to go back now?"

I held my hand out and she took it with a grin. It wasn't that long ago that I couldn't even bear to be around her; for fear that I might end up doing something stupid…like kill her. It was nice that we could be close like this now. We walked in silence for awhile. Bella's emotions were all over the place,

"Is there something on your mind?"

She rolled her eyes at me and laughed,

"You caught onto that huh?"

I nodded and nudged her to continue,

"No Jasper, You're going to think I'm completely idiotic."

Oh, now I DEFINITELY needed to hear it,

"You think you can tell me that and not have me push you harder to spill?"

She laughed and shrugged,

"You're right, who am I kidding? I was just thinking, so obviously there are vampires…" She glanced over at me; I raised my eyebrows at her _Obviously_. She continued, "And there are werewolves…so do you think there's anything else out there?"

I burst out laughing,

"Really? THAT'S what's on your mind?"

She laughed with me,

"Yes, what's so funny? I think it's a completely legitimate thing to wonder about!"

We continued through the woods, once I was able to get myself a little bit under control again I smiled over at her.

"So what exactly is it that you think exists? Besides us?"

She shrugged; if she could still blush she would be right now. I'll never forget that look,

"I don't know. What about fairies?"

I shook my head,

"Absolutely not,"

She nodded and went on,

"Ok, touché. So, how about demons?"

I stopped and thought about that one,

"I guess it could be possible. But you have to believe in god…and heaven and hell. I've seen a lot of fucked up shit in this world but certainly never anything pertaining to god."

Bella glanced over at me thoughtfully,

"Do you have something against god Jasper?"

I looked down at my feet and kicked at a stone as we continued our walk; this whole conversation was starting to make me feel a little uncomfortable. I never thought I'd be talking to Bella of all people about religion. She seemed like one of the more sensible people in our bunch,

"I don't know what to believe in. I've seen so much shit in my existence. It's hard to believe in something that's supposed to be so pure and good. I always find myself wondering, if there is a god…where the fuck was he when I needed him?"

Bella frowned at me, obviously unhappy with where our conversation had headed to.

"I see, I guess I can understand why you would think that."

I scoffed at her,

"Are you telling me that you're all of a sudden into religion Bella Cullen?"

She shook her head at me annoyed,

"Absolutely not. I didn't realize I would be hitting on such a sore subject with you. I'm sorry Jasper."

I squeezed her hand to let her know I wasn't upset. I could finally hear the music from the barn; it wasn't too far away now. My whole body ached to see Sophia, we hadn't danced yet and I was absolutely dying to get back. I'm not much of a dancer, but if it means I get to be close to her then that's a good enough excuse for me. I decided to break the silence,

"So, is there anything else you think there is that exists?"

The corners of Bella's mouth went up a bit,

"Well, how about zombies?"

I burst out laughing at that and had to stop dead in my tracks. I turned to her, completely amused.

"Really Bella? ZOMBIES?"

She laughed with me,

"Yeah, why not? Think about it Jasper, what are zombies? They're dead right? Yet they can still walk the earth…feeding on brains and living people. They're actually not much different from us."

This only made me laugh harder,

"Bella, that's completely ridiculous." She gave me a hurt look, "Ok, ok. I'll play along. So let's say it is possible for there to be zombies…zombies ROT. Look at us, we stay the same…we get BETTER."

She nodded at that, seeming content with my answer.

"Ok, but that's really the only thing that makes us different."

I shook my head at her,

"That's not the only thing. I've seen my share of Zombie films. Most zombies are completely incoherent. Hence why they're called _Zombies_."

She laughed again,

"Ok Jasper, I get you. I'm glad you're amused by this."

I shrugged and pulled her along the final stretch of woods to the clearing where the barn was.

"Do you talk to Edward about stuff like this?"

She rolled her eyes at me,

"Oh come on, you think Edward would stand to have that kind of conversation? You know how he is, completely hard headed and not open to any kind of interpretation. But, I love him all the same."

I nodded; she was definitely right in that aspect. The grass from the field felt soft under my boots, and I couldn't help but smile. Only a week ago I was ready to pack all my shit and leave this place without a word to anyone. Now, it felt like home again. SOPHIA felt like home…

"You're happy she's here huh?"

I turned to Bella suddenly, afraid she'd finally caught on.

"Of course I'm happy, aren't you?"

She laughed nervously and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear,

"Are you kidding me? I'm ecstatic! I never thought I could love someone so much that I've only just met. She's my sister Jasper, and I know how weird that sounds since she's only been here for a week."

I shook my head,

"I don't think that sounds weird at all."

She raised her brows at me,

"So you feel the same? Like she's family?"

I didn't exactly know how to answer that, so just continued walking in silence. Bella wasn't going to let that go,

"Jasper? You don't feel the same?"

I sighed and looked over at her. We were almost at the entrance to the barn and the music coming from inside would have been too loud for any normal person to have a comprehendible conversation. I stopped before reaching the doors and turned towards her, speaking softly.

"I think I feel a little differently about her than the rest of you do,"

Bella just stood there looking confused, but only for a second. It was like a light went on in her mind and she finally understood,

"You mean…"

I stopped her before she could say anything more, pulling her towards the door again.

"Come on, we're missing the party."

Sophia's POV:

I stood at the bar and looked out at the crowd on the dance floor, all of them grinning ear to ear. The excitement was buzzing in my veins, making my head spin on top of all the alcohol I had consumed. It was an amazing feeling. I'd danced with Jake for the last hour, well…Jake's version of dancing which was pretty much him jumping around and occasionally spinning me. A couple times, he was so into the enthusiasm of it all; he almost lifted me up high enough for my dress to go up over my head. Luckily, I caught it in time, but it was close enough for atleast Emmett to notice who stood off to the side laughing hysterically.

I took another sip of my drink and closed my eyes as the scotch ran down my throat and warmed my belly, and leaned back against the bar. Jake was now on the dance floor spinning around a poor, hopeless tiny little girl. I laughed to myself; the look on her face was priceless. I spotted most of my family out on the dance floor…well, everyone except for Bella, Edward, and Jasper. My heart sunk at that, I moved forward and scanned the crowd a little more. I desperately looked through the crowd but she was nowhere to be found either. The thought that Jasper and Brianna could have gone off somewhere together made me sick to my stomach. I was about to turn and make my way towards the door, when I felt a hand on my back. I turned to face Edward,

"I haven't had the pleasure of dancing with you yet," He nodded towards the dance floor just as "Falling Slowly" began to play, "Care to join me?"

I tried to hide the fact that I'd almost had a nervous breakdown and smiled up at him,

"Of course Edward, I'd love to dance with you."

He took my hand and led me to the dance floor, all the while I glanced back at the door. Edward spun me and pulled me to him, making sure I was facing away from the door. He leaning in and whispered in my ear,

"Jasper took Bella out to hunt a little while ago. They were both starting to get a little uncomfortable."

The breath I'd been holding came out in a whoosh; I looked up nervously at Edward and hoped he hadn't noticed. He only continued to smile down at me.

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure they were ok."

Edward laughed quietly and laid his cheek on top of my head,

"I know, don't worry. Jasper would never do anything to hurt you."

I pulled away and looked up at him,

"What does that have to do with anything?"

He tried not to smile, but it played at the corners of his mouth.

"Nothing I guess, I'm just saying."

I raised my eyebrows at him,

"Uh huh. You're never 'just saying' Edward." He laughed and spun me again, "Don't try to distract me Edward Cullen."

He smiled,

"I'm not I swear, are you having fun tonight?"

I nodded, not being able to hide my happiness.

"You have no idea. This is the most amazing night I've ever had. I've never been to a wedding before tonight."

His expression changed instantly to that of concern,

"Really? You've NEVER been to a wedding?"

I shook my head with a laugh,

"Oh come on, why would I have been? I've never even tried to be close to anyone before I came here."

He frowned at me,

"And why is that?"

I shrugged and continued to move to the music, hoping I wasn't stepping on his feet.

"It was too hard for me. I only just learned to block everything out, and what if I HAD made some friends? I would've had to leave them eventually…with them always growing older and me never changing."

He nodded, his face thoughtful

"I completely understand. It was so hard for me to accept that Bella didn't want to grow older when I stayed the same. But, I just wanted her to be able to keep her humanity."

I laughed, my eyes starting to tear up.

"Well, my hearts still beating…I still feel human for the most part. I can be hurt, I can cry…but I'm stuck too. How is that fair?"

I could feel my chest start to tighten up, I didn't realize how upset I'd be just talking about it…but it's true. I'm stuck living this fucked up life, I'm obviously not normal. Is THIS humanity? Was I ever even HUMAN? That fact that I had no idea made it even worse. Did I ever live a normal life? My thoughts continued to race, and I realized that Edward had stopped dancing. I looked up at him, the lights from above making the tears running down his cheeks gleam,

"I'm so sorry,"

He shook his head and wiped one of the tears away,

"No, no. Don't be sorry. I spent a good portion of my existence hating myself, and hating what I had become. Every day I wished I'd died instead of become what I am. But, I found family and I found love. I can't imagine being alone all that time. And you're right, you SHOULD be upset. I feel so selfish feeling the way I did, I can't imagine what it would be like not even knowing who you are."

I looked up at him, not being able to keep my tears away.

"You said you'd seen me before right? You said that you ALL saw me." Edward's expression immediately changed, "What?"

He tried to avoid my gaze,

"Edward, please look at me."

His eyes shifted back to mine, tears built up again.

"I'm sorry Sophia; I just don't think this is a conversation we should be having right now. Maybe later when we're all home and all together."

I shook my head at him,

"No, I need to know what's going on. I don't understand how you all could have seen me, you guys don't sleep…so what is it?"

Edward sighed and was about to answer me when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around quickly startled that hadn't noticed someone behind us. Brianna stood about 2 feet away with her purse in her hand. She forced a smile,

"I'm so sorry to interrupt. I think I'm going to head out and I have no idea where Jasper is. Do you think you can walk me to my car Sophia?"

I knew I must've looked completely dumbfounded, but why was she asking ME of all people? I turned back to Edward, but he showed no sign of concern. He just shrugged at me with a smile. Well, atleast I won't have to worry about Jasper walking her back. I motioned that I was going to go with Brianna and turned back to her,

"Sure, no problem."

Brianna said her goodbyes to Edward and anyone else we passed that she had met that night and we made our way towards the door. We walked in uncomfortable silence for a while before she cleared her throat, I glanced over and noticed that she had been staring at me as we made our way back down the dirt road towards where the cars were all parked,

"So um…did you have a good time tonight?"

She laughed a twirled a piece of her blonde hair around her index finger. I honestly didn't see what was so funny about my question,

"Yeah, it was ok. A bit red neckish for me to be honest."

I looked down at the ground as we walked, trying like hell to not let her comments get to me,

"I thought it was absolutely beautiful."

She laughed again,

"Yeah, you would."

I ignored her comment again and prayed the parking lot was near. The only sounds were from our footsteps on the dirt road. I started to get that uneasy feeling again. I cocked my head to the side and listened, nothing. I don't get it; we're out in the middle of the woods. There should be SOMETHING. Crickets, owls, animals, the BREEZE for fuck sake. But there was absolutely nothing. I looked over at Brianna to see if she noticed, but she just continued to make her way towards the parking lot. I fell behind a little as we reached the edge were the dirt road gave way to concrete. Brianna continued walking, the clicking of her stiletto heels echoing in the silence. She stopped when she reached my car and turned towards me, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why the fuck did you stop?"

I half acknowledged her cockiness, and moved forward slowly. The feeling that I was being watched was so strong, I could actually feel an unseen set of eyes burning into me.

"You don't feel that?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes at me,

"Feel what?"

I turned and looked towards the woods, it was so dark. I knew it would be impossible to see whatever, or whoever was out there. Brianna threw her hands up exasperated,

"Listen bitch I really don't have time for this,"

I quickly turned towards her,

"Bitch? Really? Are you fucking kidding me?" Brianna looked shocked at my outburst, but I went on none the less. "I have been putting up with you all night. You don't even know me! There's no reason for you to treat me this way!"

She threw her head back and laughed,

"Wow, maybe I underestimated you little girl…"

I put my hand up to stop her,

"And what's with the whole 'little girl" deal? I'm definitely not a 'little girl'. Whatever it is that you think you have over me, think again. I might be inexperienced as you say, but that doesn't fucking mean you have ANYTHING over me."

Her expression darkened and she moved towards me, I tried to take a step backwards but almost stumbled over my heels. She moved in close, raising her hand.

"Don't you EVER interrupt me."

I lifted my chin, trying to fight back the tears.

"Don't touch me."

She glanced at her hand, then back over at me. A smile spread across her face. She lowered her hand and walked back over to my car. _What the fuck is she doing now? _She stopped right behind my car and took of her shoes. I moved a little closer, trying to still keep a safe distance.

"What are you doing?"

I tried to keep my voice steady. There were so many emotions building up inside. I had never stood up for myself, and the fact that the silence had still continued and the uneasy feeling still remained made it all the more unnerving. She laughed again, twirling her shoe around her finger,

"This really is a nice car little girl,"

She ran her finger along the trunk of the Lincoln. Just before her finger reached the right quarter panel, she lifted her shoe high over her head and brought it down, smashing it into the taillight. I ran towards her,

"What the FUCK are you doing?"

She turned towards me; a strand of hair had falling into her eyes. The rage was radiating from her.

"I'd stop right there. Unless you want the other side to match."

I stopped short, my heart racing and my cheeks burning with anger. She took the heel of her shoe and began to drag it along the metal of the trunk. The sound was excruciating,

"Brianna please stop!"

She laughed again, only this time, her laugh was on the verge of hysteria. She's so much worse than I thought.

"Where's your family now? Where are they?" She looked around as though they'd magically appear, "They're not fucking here. What does that say huh? Maybe you're not as loved as you thought."

I shook my head at her,

"You're insane Brianna,"

She screamed and threw one of her shoes at me; I quickly caught it before it hit my face. She then turned back towards the Lincoln and brought her remaining shoe down on the trunk, over and over and over. Disregarding everything I wanted to avoid, I ran at her and grabbed her around the waist pulling her away from the car. She turned on me, dropping the shoe and slapping me hard across the face. The pain was instant; I could feel the warm blood drip down my face and realized she'd actually scratched me too. She hit me again and again; I covered my head and screamed

"I'm not going to hit you!"

She stopped and stumbled back, moving the hair out of her face.

"Why not? Fucking stand up for yourself and stop being such a…" She froze, staring at me in confusion "What the fuck?"

I didn't understand at first, but then remembered what she must have seen. I wiped my arm across my face and stared down at the blood, knowing very well that I just confirmed to her that my wounds had already healed. This only seemed to piss her off even more. She ran at me, I grabbed her arm before she could hit me again.

_In an instant the images flooded my mind. I was taken back to a small bathroom, the dim lights reflected off the blue tiled walls. In a small claw footed bathtub sat a little blonde girl, about 2 years old. She hummed quietly to herself as she played with the bath crayons that were piled on the side of the tub. She drew clouds, a sun, and what appeared to be two people. She smiled at her drawing and looked over at the person sitting on the floor next to the tub. It was then that I realized the person was Brianna. Only this was a different Brianna, her perfectly straight blonde hair was a mess and a lot thinner, her face was ashen and it was hard to look at anything but the dark circles under her eyes._

"_Look Mama, it's us."_

_Brianna said nothing, just continued to stare straight ahead at the wall. The little girl sighed and tried again to get her mother's attention,_

"_Mama? Look,"_

_Brianna looked over, but said nothing. The tension hung in the air like a thick fog. The little girl went back to playing in the water as Brianna stared again at the wall. She looked defeated and completely empty. There was a sudden gleam in her eyes and she looked over at the little girl,_

"_Brandy sweetie, do you want to play a game?"_

_Brandy looked over at her mother, her face beaming with excitement. It was obvious that she rarely got this attention,_

"_Yes!"_

_Brianna's face slowly drew back to what resembled a smile,_

"_Ok, plug your nose. Let's see how long you can hold your breath for" _

_Brandy looked hesitant for a minute, but she trusted and loved her mother…even though Brianna never felt the same. She smiled and plugged her nose and held her breath, then submerged herself in the water. The second Brady was under water; Brianna leaned over and grasped Brandy's shoulders holding her down. Brandy started to struggle, kicking and flailing under the water. Brianna leaned into the tub more, holding Brandy down with both hands. The look on her face showed no emotion. Finally, Brandy's struggle stopped. _

_She stood up and wiped her hands on her sweat pants, her face on the verge of a breakdown. She bent down and picked up the towel that was meant to dry of Brandy when she was done with her bath and began to wipe up the water that spilled over onto the floor. Once she was done with this she went and stood in front of the mirror, she ran her hands along the sides of her face and then began to rummage through the drawers in the bathroom vanity. She took out her makeup and went to work. All the while, her daughter's body floated face down in the tub water._

The world came flooding back. I could taste the bath water in my mouth and I tried to hold back from breaking down. Brianna stared back at me, knowing what I saw. She looked completely unfazed. I tightened my grip on her wrist,

"What did you do to her?"

The expression on Brianna's face was the same as it had been in my vision. She looked dead inside. Her mouth twitched a little at the sides, as though she was trying to fight back a smile.

"I took her and buried her in the woods,"

The second she confirmed what I had seen, I lost it. I let go of her wrist and collapsed to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Brianna stood above me, staring down at me with that same blank expression.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you? She loved you!"

Brianna laughed, on the verge of hysteria

"She ruined my life! The second I had her everything turned to shit! I went from being beautiful and getting anything I fucking wanted to get NOTHING! No one wants that baggage!"

I stared up at her in shock,

"THAT'S what this is about? She threw off your game?"

Brianna's eyes started to water up, and her lip trembled. The air hung with strange electricity, like the blood in my veins was buzzing and not like the comforting buzz earlier from all the alcohol I'd consumed. I thought quickly back to an hour ago, wishing I'd never agreed to walk Brianna to her car. I could still feel it, or him, or whatever it was watching us from a distance…urging me to seek vengeance for what she did. I wanted to; I wanted her to feel the pain she caused. I stood up on shaky legs and moved slowly towards her. She laughed at me through her tears,

"I bet you want to hit me now, don't you bitch?" she smirked at me "You don't have the fucking balls,"

I grabbed hold of her wrist again; her smirk faded and quickly turned to terror. I knew she was seeing everything I had seen. I made sure she could FEEL everything her daughter felt up until her last breath. Brianna started shaking; the noise coming out of her was that of absolute horror and agony. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks, but never let go of her wrist. The pain radiating from my back was excruciating, and it was getting hard to keep focus. My legs felt like rubber. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Of all the fucked up beings I've come across, she definitely has them all beat. I knew I was breaking her, but I didn't care, I'd hold on as long as I could if it meant she would suffer more. I could almost hear the soft laughter coming from the woods behind us.

Finally, I let go and she collapsed to the ground. At first she just stared straight ahead into the woods, silently as the tears rolled down her face. Her eyes shifted up to mine. She didn't say anything, then without warning she started screaming. I leaned forward and reached out my hand to her, but she cowered away. Her screams echoed through the field, and I knew they were loud enough for everyone over at the barn to hear. I looked nervously around; the night suddenly came back to life. I could hear EVERYTHING; the music coming from the barn, the scurrying in the woods, the sound of the leaves on the trees blowing in the wind. I covered my ears and looked around again. Brianna just continued to scream,

"Sophia!"

I jumped at the sound of my name and turned around towards where my car was parked. Jasper stood next to the car, with a confused look on his face. He looked from my wrecked car, over to Brianna. I didn't know what to say to him, there was no way I could quickly explain what happen. All I could come up with was,

"I broke her,"

Jasper's jaw clenched, he seemed to understand immediately.

"You're bleeding,"

I looked down at myself, and realized I still had dried blood smeared on my arm and probably my face.

"Oh, I'm not anymore. I'm sorry"

He shook his head at me,

"Don't ever apologize to me Sophia," He held out his hand to me "Come on, we need to leave NOW."

**Hey everyone! Sorry that ended so abruptly, but I really felt like I needed to end it before it went on and on. It's been so hard for me to find time to write lately…but with finally finishing this chapter I feel completely renewed. I hope you all enjoyed it. It was very difficult for me to write something so gruesome, but I felt it needed to be done. I guess I'm trying to prep myself for future chapters. Chapters will be coming out a lot quicker now, I know where I want to go with all of this and I'm so excited to get it all out. Please let me know what you think…now that the wedding chapters are done we're on to much juicier chapters ;)**


End file.
